


How to Take Care of Small Animals

by lady_sterekdes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Businessman Dean, College Student Castiel, Dubious Consent, Innocent Castiel, Jealousy, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Possessive Dean Winchester, Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester, Unrequited Love, Violence, Young Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 48,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2748170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_sterekdes/pseuds/lady_sterekdes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak is a young college student. He is betrayed and sold in an auction to settle heavy debts. Castiel is then bought by a stranger named Dean Winchester for $2 billion dollars. Dean Winchester, a young businessman rescues Castiel from becoming a sex slave. Castiel is determined to return to his life, but now must work for Dean to pay back the $2 billion. Unknown to Castiel, Dean has his reasons as to why he rescued Castiel</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Merchandise

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so please be kind. I'm still trying to get use to how to work this thing so please be patient with me! This is going to be a slow build to Destiel, there might be other relationships in the future. Also it isn't beta'd so all mistakes are my own! This story is loosely based on the manga Okane ga Nai (No Money) by Hitoyo Shinozaki.

 

  ****

**Chapter 1**

In a dark part of town, the rich and privileged gathered to take a gander at the exquisite and exotic merchandise they had to view at the auction. The room was kept dark to keep the identities of the buyers anonymous,but it was no secret who these people were;society's rich and disturbingly perverted. They had no fear about their identities being revealed. The Mafia took great care to keep the clients safe and anonymous, and the amount their clients would pay for their merchandise was worth it. Everyone knew that if you decided to tell the news or anyone about this exclusive club and its participants, you would not be safe from retribution from the Mafia. Not to mention your very own dark preferences being revealed to the public eye.

Inside a seemingly unnoticeable building, a bright light was angled to the stage in the middle of the room. A man stood in the middle of the stage, holding a microphone.  "And for our last auction, we have saved the best for last ladies and gentlemen! A true specimen of his kind! Look and be dazzled by this great beauty!". From behind the curtain two menacing look men dragged a person to the center stage.  Everyone around gasped and were enthralled by what they saw.  The thugs dragged the specimen closer to the auctioneer, then hoisted the limp person up to reveal a young man,  garbed with only a collar on his delicate neck. The buyers began to murmur and whisper to each other, clearly intrigued in the young man.

" Our last merchandise as you can see is a teenager. He is 18 years old, " the auctioneer lifted the young man's face. The man's eyes were blue and glazed, and his cheeks were red. He was clearly incapable of moving and talking, only a small whimper escaped from his mouth. "Look at his smooth and delicate skin and his beautiful black hair".  The auctioneer ran his hand in the young man's hair and tugged him to force him on his back. The young man could only comply as the drugs he was given made him unable to resist. As soon as he was on his back, the thugs grabbed his legs and spread him. The crowd once again gasped,  excitement and lust evident on the face of every buyer.

" And let's not forget the shape of his body, we believe that this is something you will rarely find anywhere. He clearly works out enough to keep him in shape, but not too much to ruin this slender body. Let's not forget his genitalia and posterior. Both unused, which once you purchase this item you can check for yourself " the auctioneer smirked. This sent the crowd into a hush frenzy, everyone eyeing the young man's intimate and most private areas.  

The crowd was tense and eager to begin the bidding, like lions surrounding it's prey,  they were ready to pounce.

" Let us begin the auction, " the auctioneer said "the bidding will begin at $40 million!".  As soon as the words left his mouth,  the crowd yelled out their zealous offers.

"$50 million! "

" $65 million! "

" $70! "

" $80!"

Behind the curtains, a nervous young man waited and listened to the numbers being called. At first glance he seems like someone you would pass on the street and would not be able to recall his face.  He was slightly overweight, curly unwashed hair,  round untrustworthy face, and an aura about him that screamed coward. He gawked at the amount of money the buyers were willing to pay for the young man. A smile touched his face as he thought _My debt will finally be paid off_!

Back in the auction, the bid had rose to $100 million. "The last bid called is $100 million! Anyone else?". At last silence befell the room as no one seemed to want to outbid the unnamed bidder. "Very well! It seems that-"

The doors then blew open and a tall man walked through and threw a case onto the stage.

"$200 million...in cash" the mysterious man growled. The crowd cried out and stood up. Many of the patrons were angry that an unknown man had stormed into the place, others were furious at the fact that the man had outbid them. No one, since the beginning of the club, had spent that much on a merchandise! The auctioneer gaped and sputtered "Wha-?  Who are you? How dare you come into this establishment-"

The tall mysterious man walked up on the stage and approached the young unconscious man. He took off his leather jacket and covered the young man in it. Once the light hit his face and revealed who he was, the auctioneer went pale.

"You're...you're Dean Winchester!"

Dean lifted the young man into his arms and turned to glare at the auctioneer.

" Yes I am, now you know I mean serious business. I'll be leaving now and taking what's mine with me".  Dean turned and began to walk away when the auctioneer attempted to stop him.

"Wait! Where do you think you are going! You can't just walk away! That merchandise belongs to us-". Dean stopped and turned around. He sneered at the man. "Shut up. Or I will kill you!".  The auctioneer flinched and stepped away. No one else attempted to stop Dean as he made his way through the crowd. A silence had fallen through the room, the only sounds heard were the footsteps of Dean.

A black limousine was waiting for Dean outside. Two men stood by the car, awaiting their boss. Dean stopped and looked down at the young man in his arms. He had fallen asleep and was softly snoring. Dean couldn't help but smile down at the angelic face and whispered "Don't worry Castiel, I'll take care of this".

* * *

 


	2. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean takes Castiel to his home. We will then find out Dean's reason for saving our Castiel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is a go! Once again this is unbeta'd so mistakes are my own! I do try to edit before posting but some mistakes will happen :) As I noted before this story is based on Okane ga Nai, so future chapters will include some m/m sex! But we have a way to go before that, so please be prepared!

 

  ****

**Chapter 2**

Dean arrived at a luxurious apartment he had on the other side of town. It also was home to Dean's job. Carefully cradling the young man, he opened the door. Due to the fact that Dean liked his privacy, he had bought the penthouse suite at the top. He had his own elevator in the building, that only operated when he swiped a card. It was a grandiose place, with six rooms and opulent bathrooms in each. He had an opened spaced living room remade to his liking; large flat screen TV that appeared behind a panel in the wall, the newest brand of Blu-ray and video games were kept in a handmade wooden storage cabinet, expensive imported leather couches graced the room, a mini bar set to the side with his favorite brands of alcohol, and expensive art and framed posters hanged on the wall. In the corner, he had a simple phonograph that played his favorite old records. Dean preferred classic rock and old music from his parents time.  

Dean passed all this as he made his way to his bedroom. Once inside, a large king bed stood in the middle of the room. Other than a nightstand and a wardrobe, and a door leading to Dean's bathroom, nothing much was in his room. Gently, he laid Castiel on his bed. Castiel whimpered, and turned on his side.  Dean sighed and looked down at him.   _Now what am I going to do?_ He thought. _Having Castiel here...in my room feels like a dream_. Dean reached out and touched Castiel's hair, he chuckled to himself realizing how cheesy that sounded. _But then again, when we met...I thought it was a dream too..._

_**2 years ago...** _

Dean was so cold. He couldn't stop the shivers that were wrecking through his body, his stomach protested due to the fact he hadn't eaten in days.   _So hungry_ he thought. Not only was he cold and hungry, but he had just gotten into a fight with some wannabe thugs. Which he won of course, but not without a few bruises and wounds. Sitting up against the wall of a building, Dean took in his surroundings. He was near downtown of the city, a dangerous area, especially for someone that was alone. It was late,  and there was barely any foot traffic. People passed by Dean without even a glance his way. It wasn't rare to see a guy his age homeless on the streets, so why would they bother stopping to help. It was raining heavily, clouds had only just started to pour, soaking everything below  and he had no place to go. For the past year he had been living on the streets,  sleeping on benches, begging for money, and fighting for his life. Some days he wanted to go back to his home, but his pride and stubbornness kept him from going back. _I'm not going to let that smug bastard win! No way in hell!_ Dean thought. Dean gritted his teeth and hung his head and thought his life was over. He was cold, hungry, and hurt. He wanted to go home. The rain continued to pour down on him, until suddenly it didn't. Confused Dean opened his eyes and saw a shadow by his feet. When he looked up he gasped, what he saw made him catch his breath. Two beautiful blue eyes were staring down at him. A man, no a boy, was standing above him holding an umbrella. Dean couldn't think, he was struck speechless by the beautiful boy before him. The young man smiled at Dean and spoke. Dean was so dazed he didn't hear what he said, all he could sputter was "What?".  The young man smiled again and spoke "Are you okay? You look like you've been in a fight"

Surprisingly the young boy had a deep voice, even though he looked like he was barely 17. Before Dean could speak, the young man offered Dean his hand. Bewildered, Dean took his hand, it was small in his grip; soft, pale and delicate. When Dean looked back up, he realized that this man was an angel.

_Present_

    A small smile touched Dean's face as he remembered the first time he met Castiel. Since then, Castiel had grown a bit taller and matured. A slight stubble graced his jaw-line, his baby features were still there but seemed to have slowly sharpen to reveal a face that would no doubt hold the same beauty as he grew older. He had soft pink lips, that seemed to beg Dean to kiss and bite them. Though his eyes were closed, Dean would bet a million dollars that they were the same beautiful electric blue.

    Dean's hand gently began to trace the side of Castiel's face. His fingers traced his delicate ear, then he rubbed his hand against the slight stubble on Castiel's cheek. Deciding he wanted to see the entirety of Castiel's face, Dean coaxed an unconscious Castiel onto his back. Resuming his exploration, Dean then ran his thumbs down Castiel's nose. Slowly, Dean placed his forefinger on the outer edge of his lips. Shivers began to run down Dean's spine as goosebumps arose on his skin. _These lips_ , Dean thought, _these are the lips that have kept me up. These beautiful, sinful, luscious lips..._

    Dean leaned down,  his breathing became irregular, his heart beating faster, and his pants began to feel tight around his groin. Dean closed his eyes, anticipation buzzing under his skin. _One kiss, just let me have this one sweet kiss_. Just as he was a breath away from pressing his lips to his angel's, a small sound escaped from Castiel.

    A startled Dean leaned back. He blinked and held his breath. His body became tensed, waiting for Castiel to open his eyes and see him.

"Mmm... " Castiel moaned. His eyes began to move under his skin and flutter, then slowly Castiel opened his eyes. Dean's breath caught in his throat, he couldn't believe that he finally got to see those beautiful bright blue eyes again.

" Castiel... " he whispered.

* * *

 


	3. Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel finally wakes up! Dean wants to find out if he remembers him from the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is up! It did take me awhile to crank this out, due to the fact my fam-bam and I have moved to a bigger house!! :D But i hope you do enjoy! Comments are always welcome!

**Chapter 3**

Castiel felt like he had the worst headache in the world. His mouth was dry, his eyes felt heavy, and he felt as though there was someone drilling a hole in his head. He realized that he needed to open his eyes and see where he was, he could barely remember what happened. Slowly, he opened his eyes and tried to take in his surroundings.  At first, his vision was blurry, he couldn't focus on where he was, the room was too bright and unrecognizable. He blinked a few times to adjust his eyes to the bright room, it was only then did he notice the figure standing over him.  Green eyes stared back at him. _What beautiful green eyes_ , Castiel thought, _Who is he_?

   Dean held his breath as Castiel stared at him. He could tell he was disoriented, he seemed to have difficulty focusing. Dean wanted to tread carefully with Castiel, he didn’t want to frighten him. Dean coughed “You’re awake?”. He winced at the choice of words. _No duh doofus_! Dean thought, he mentally kicked himself. Castiel nodded.

“This is…?” Castiel  croaked, then cringed, placing a hand on his head. Surprisingly, Castiel's voice had gotten more deeper and had a deep gravely sound despite his looks and age.It sounded a lot deeper and worse due to the fact he had a dry mouth. Dean already knew that of course, he thought about that voice often. Castiel groaned as the pain intensified.

“Shit!” cursed Dean “Those bastards used drugs!”. He clenched his hands, as anger coursed through his veins.

   “Do you want me to call a doctor?” he asks. Castiel shook his head.

   “N-No I’m alright...” responded Castiel “I’m sorry…”

   Dean huffed “-The hell are you apologizing for?” He shook his head, “Tell you what? I’ll bring you something to drink, your mouth must feel like the Sahara Desert”. Dean turned to walk away, when a hand suddenly grabbed onto his shirt. “W-wait!” Castiel cried out. Stunned by his actions, Dean gaped at him.

   Flustered, Castiel blushed. “Excuse me...I wanted to thank you”. Castiel reluctantly let go of Dean’s shirt. Adjusting shirt, Dean frowned and wondered. “Thank me? For what?”.

   Castiel looked at him and whispered “You saved me didn’t you?”. Embarrassed Dean looked away and nodded. Castiel continued “I don’t know how to thank you. You’ve been so kind to me, even though I’m just a stranger...How rude of me! I haven’t even introduced myself, my name is Castiel Novak”. Castiel gave Dean a weak smile. But Dean didn’t return that smile. His blood turned cold, and he stood still. His body was tense and rigid. _What did he just say_? he thought, _a “stranger”_?

   “Don’t you remember?” Dean blurted out. Castiel frowned as he thought about the question. “Well...I don’t remember much, but I was walking home from school when all of a sudden a car pulled up and these men forced me into the car. And then…”. Castiel gasped and sprung out of bed. Frightened that he would get hurt, Dean attempted to stop him.

   “Hey! Be careful! If you try to move too quickly-”

   Losing his balance, Castiel stumbled forward. Dean quickly grabbed Castiel’s waist, breaking his fall. Clutching him close, Dean sighed in relief. “I’m sorry...I feel dizzy” Castiel gulped. Dean shook his head “I told you, you’re still under the effects of the drugs!”. Castiel mumbled another apology and Dean sighed. It was then that Dean realized Castiel had yet to move away from him and break their somewhat awkward embrace. _Maybe the drugs are working a number on him_ , Dean thought.

   “I remembered…” said Castiel, “I remembered my cousin...Metatron, he was with me when it happened!” Castiel looked up into Dean’s face. He looked scared to death, with  tears brimming in his eyes. “They might still be holding him in that place!”. Castiel trembled in Dean’s arms. Dean resisted rolling his eyes at Castiel’s fear of his cousin’s personhood. He instead led Castiel back to the bed. Placing his hands on his shoulders, Dean made Castiel sit. He reluctantly removed his hands, his body urging to follow the slim but strong shoulders. Dean sighed, _This isn’t how it was suppose to go...Isn’t it more important that you remember the man standing in front of you?_

   Turning away, Dean approached a chair beside the bed. Before reaching for a suitcase that was on the chair, Dean spoke “You’re talking about Metatron Milton right?”

   Castiel nodded “Yes, that’s him. Do you know him?”

   Dean scoffed “You can say that”. Castiel cocked his head to the side and asked “Are you one of his friends?”. A blank face came over Dean’s face. He tried not to laugh in Castiel’s face. He didn’t want to hurt his feelings, but come on, who'd want to be friends with a guy named Metatron?. Instead, Dean shook his head and reached into his suitcase. From there, he pulled out some papers, shuffling through them until he finally found what he was looking for. Dean turned, and handed the papers to Castiel.

   “Here, read these” he said. Realizing that Castiel didn’t know who he was, Dean blushed and felt like an idiot. He coughed “My name is Dean Winchester, I’m the head of a private loaning company. Your cousin, Metratron, happens to be one of my customers. He pinched three million from me and tried to run...His mistake”

   Castiel looked up from the papers and asked Dean “Pinched?”

   “It means he borrowed the money” Dean responded. Disbelieve showed on Castiel’s face.  His hands trembled as he read through the papers and absorbed what Dean had just said. As Castiel continued reading, he suddenly paled. “This...this can’t be…” Castiel whispered “It says here that he owes money to this company called the Crossroad's Demons?”. Reading on, Castiel gasped. Dean knew why he did, Metatron currently owed the company tens of millions of dollars.

   “It’s a casino that is runned by a gang,” Dean explained “He probably walked in thinking he was some big shot, and they swindled him for all he was worth. And to settle his debts with the Demons, you were sold in their auction”

   Castiel pondered what Dean had said, and shook his head in disbelieve. _This can’t be true! Metatron would never-_. “Wait! Does this mean that Metatron also was sold-?”

“Of course not! As if anyone would want to buy...him…” Dean said, disgust evident on his face. _Not anyone sane enough would_ Dean shivered. He paused.

   “Well, there are other ways to make some money out of his body. His kidneys, liver, eyes...cut those out and you could sell them for the right price” Dean smirked. Terror raced through Castiel’s body. The thought of his cousin getting hurt made him sick. “I’ve got to go save him” Castiel whispered. Dean suddenly felt anger boil his blood, he couldn't believe what Castiel was saying, this man had sold him out and left him to dry!  “What!” he seethed. “What the hell are you saying?”. Dean grabbed Castiel’s arms, Castiel winced at the ferocity on Dean’s face and the strength in which he was grabbing him.       

   “Metatron sold you to save himself!” Dean shouted.

   “He would never do something like that!” protested Castiel “We’re cousins! Family!”

   “So what?” Dean yelled. He gripped Castiel harder and pulled him in closer. “There are millions of people out there who wouldn’t hesitate to sell out their own flesh and blood!”

   Castiel shook his head and struggled to free himself from Dean’s grip. But there was no luck, Dean outweighed him in height and muscle. “But…” Castiel protested. But Dean only shook him and growled “Stay away from Metatron! You will only get tangled up in his mess again and get hurt!” he pulled Castiel close in again. “I’m saying this for your sake Castiel!”

   The last part came out in a desperate whisper. Castiel only shook his head and pulled away. This time Dean let him go, standing in front of him, Castiel spoke quietly “But Metatron is...he is...he’s my only…”

   A flash of jealousy roared through Dean’s body. He couldn’t believe Castiel was so concerned about the damn guy. He was jealous of the obvious love Castiel had for his cousin. A part of him deep down wanted Castiel to feel that way about him. He wanted Castiel to worry sick about him, not worry about some pathetic loser that would sell his own mother if he had too. He gritted his teeth, his rage threatening to burst through the surface.

   “Metatron this! Metatron that! You can try to close your eyes to truth, but it won’t change the fact that he doesn’t give a fuck about you!” Dean roared. Castiel glared at him and protested “That is not true!” Dean huffed and ran his hand through his hair. “It is!” he yelled. “You were used and betrayed! It would be better for you if he just died!”.

   At that Castiel shoved Dean back, slightly losing his balance Dean quickly regained his it and reached for Castiel’s arms. Castiel tore his arms away, and in the process scratched Dean under his eye. Dean hissed and touched the scratch, Castiel’s eyes widen when he realized what he did. Terror washed through his body as he stared at Dean. For a moment he was afraid.

Everything slowed down for Dean, he breathed heavily through his nose. He tried to comprehend what had just happened, he felt numb. Castiel hesitated, he wasn’t sure if Dean was going to punch him or not.

   “Castiel…” croaked Dean, lowering his arm as he looked at Castiel “You…?”

   “I’m sorry Dean, but you don’t know anything!” Castiel exclaimed “You’ve got nothing to do with this! You’re just a stranger”. Castiel trembled and didn’t look Dean in the eye. Dean felt as though someone had punched him in the gut. _There’s that word again_ he thought _“Stranger”_. He reached up and touched the scratch on his face again. It slightly stung, and when he drew his finger back a small drop of blood stained his finger. “Nothing to do with it?” he numbly said. He continued to stare at the blood. Then, clenching his hand, Dean coldly looked at Castiel and spoke “Now that is not quite true is it?”.

   Stunned Castiel looked at Dean. Dean walked forward, closing the space between them. He continued until a frightened Castiel tumbled back onto the bed.  Dean leaned down and trapped Castiel between his arms and brought his face level with Castiel. Their faces were so close, Dean could feel Castiel’s breath on his lips. Fear was evident on Castiel’s face, he could only stare and tremble as Dean sneered at him. “You still don’t understand do you? I bought you. You...belong...to me. You’re mine” With that, Dean grabbed Castiel’s chin when he attempted to turn away from Dean’s intense stare. Dean wanted to drill into Castiel’s head on what he was about to say.

   “Do you understand that you were sold to me as merchandise? Or who has now become you’re owner?”. Castiel’s lips trembled as he once again attempted to pull away from Dean’s grip. “What do you mean ‘owner’?” he asked. Dean smirked and began to lightly trace Castiel’s lips with his finger.

   “It means that I bought you, now I own you” Dean continued to trace Castiel’s lips. Castiel’s eyes widened and his breath began to quicken. Sweat began to pool on his chest, Dean smiled as he noticed the effect he had on Castiel. “Do you realize, that if someone else had bought you, they would have raped you by now?” At first, Castiel’s eyes had began to droop as Dean’s soft voice washed over him, hypnotized by his soft finger tracing his lips, but once he heard Dean's words his eyes sprang open. “The drugs they gave you made you weak, there is nothing stopping me from using you as I see fit”.

* * *

 

****  
  


     

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will contain smut! *cheers*. Holy shmucks a lot of smut!! :3


	4. Let's make a Deal...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean strikes a deal with Castiel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Dean really going to abuse Castiel?! *Warning* make contain triggers, as this chapter does deal with extreme dubious consent! If this is not your cup of tea, please stop reading now. I have made changes to the tags, but I will continue to add as my work progresses. I apologize beforehand, I can't always remember what to tag, until I write the chapter up!

**Chapter 4**

   Castiel gasped and pulled back. Fear and despair raced through his body. His heart began to hammer faster and his hands became sweaty, he knew it that if Dean did want to use him, Castiel wouldn't stand a chance. Dean smiled and pulled away. “Of course I won’t do that to you, but we need to make arrangements on how you will be repaying me”. Dean walked away, wanting to give space between Castiel and him. He had already frightened him enough. Relief flooded through Castiel, his body had been tensed but now slowly began to unwind. But his hands continued to tremble. _Repay him_ , he thought, _I can do that_. Castiel nodded and looked at Dean. He was relieved that Dean was not the monster Castiel had thought him to be. For a second, he had thought that Dean was going to hurt him, but he didn’t and Castiel was very grateful.

   “Thank you” he whispered “Of course I will pay you back. Just give me the chance to acquire some jobs and I will begin to pay you back!”. Unexpectedly, Dean threw his head back and laughed. He shook his head and looked at Castiel. “Do you know how much I bought you for? I doubt even if you worked ten jobs would you be able to pay me back”. Castiel looked confused at that, and Dean sighed. “I paid $200 million for you. Unless you hit the jackpot, there is no way you can pay me back"

   Castiel hung his head, he knew that it would be impossible but... He had to try, it was the last he could do to pay back the man who saved him. Castiel raised his head, determination set on his face. "I know I can do it! Just let me try!"

   Dean's heart fluttered at how determined Castiel was about paying him back. He couldn't help but smile, _Never has he looked so damn sexy!_ Dean thought.  Dean shook his head "Like I said, it would be impossible, the payments required would be too high,  you'd have nothing left to pay for living expenses or food" Dean explained.

   Realizing that it wasn't going anywhere with Dean, Castiel rose and sighed "Can I at least go? I feel well enough to travel".  He hesitated but said "I need to save Metatron".  Castiel knew that he had to save his cousin, he was the only family he had left. It would be wrong and immoral to turn his back on him.

   Dean's face went blank, this time he couldn't hold back the anger and jealousy.  Before thinking through what he was about to say, Dean spoke.  "Sure, I can let you go"  he responded "... Once you've paid me back my money that I paid for you at the auction, the money that Metratron owes, plus a few expenses. Added all together, that's five-hundred million".

   Castiel's eyes widened and he collapsed on the bed. Dean smirked "From now on, I'll make it your own personal debt"

   "No... " Castiel whispered.  "You're mine until I receive full payment. If you want to be free... " Dean paused. _What the hell am I saying!_ he thought. _He has forgotten me... and I'm still struggling with this?_

   "I'll let you earn it" he smiled.

   "What? " Castiel asked, dumbfounded.   _What does he mean, he'll let me earn it? Does he mean he'll hire me at his job?_ thought Castiel. Turning away, Dean walked to the closet. From a safe inside, Dean pulled out some cash. _That's right_ , Dean thought, _if it means I can have you, I'll tie you up with money, with anything I can_.

   "Starting today, I will buy your body for sex for five hundred thousand dollars each time" Dean said. Dean stalked forward, a shocked Castiel couldn't move. He was frozen at the spot, trying to process all that Dean had said. He couldn't comprehend how Dean was the hero at first, only to become this...this demon instead! Castiel shook his head and stepped back, wanting to put some space between Dean and him. But the bed stood in his way and Castiel fell on to his back.     

   Seizing the opportunity, Dean leaped on Castiel, using his body to trap him underneath. "Stop! Please we can't do this! We're both men!" he pleaded. Dean chuckled "Are you saying that two men fucking isn't normal? 'Cause baby, let me tell you..."  leaning down Dean pressed his lips to Castiel's ear "you're about to find out how good it feels".

   Castiel gasped and struggled to get away but Dean held him down. Despite the fact he wanted to get away, he body began to betray him. His cock was beginning to harden, and he prayed that Dean didn't notice. His prayer went unanswered though, when Dean rolled his hips down and felt Castiel's cock. Dean chuckled and said "See? Even your body agrees that this feels good. Imagine how great you'll feel when I'm balls deep in you". Castiel gasped and cried out when Dean pressed their groins together. He was slowly losing control to lust. He was inexperienced and it was showing. His mind began to cloud with the need of release, he needed to cum now!

   Dean was high on the euphoria. His breath was shallow, as was Castiel's. Finally, he had Castiel where he wanted him. Underneath him, quivering and gasping, body restless and cock hard as a rock. _So good Castiel, I'll make it so good for you_.  Dean licked and suckled Castiel's ear down to his jaw. He placed open mouthed kisses on his neck. Dean then grabbed Castiel's shirt and pulled it down to reveal his collarbone, groaning Dean gently bit down causing Castiel to cry out and buck his hips up. Dean responded back by rolling his hips down, grinding his onto Castiel’s.

   Castiel moaned when he felt Dean was hard as well, Dean towered over him and Castiel did not want to think about what that did to him. He tried to clear his head, but all he could think about now were Dean’s hands exploring his body, his mouth and tongue leaving trails of kisses on his neck and collarbone, and their body grinding against each other. To think only yesterday, he was a virgin, now he was quickly losing it.  Using his hands, Castiel grabbed Dean’s wide shoulders and gave a weak push, “Dean!” he whimpered, “Please...I-I...we can’t do this!” Once again he pushed at Dean’s shoulders, but he became distracted when Dean seemed content in kissing and biting at the available skin. He let out little sounds of pleasure and moans as he tasted his skin, it was causing Castiel to become even more lustful as he was turned on by the noises Dean was making.

   Castiel summoned the last of his will and shoved Dean’s shoulders. This time he succeeded, Dean pulled away with a grumpy face. Castiel would of laugh but at the moment it seemed highly inappropriate.  “What?” Dean snapped. Castiel resisted the urge to roll his eyes, “I don’t remember giving my consent Dean” Castiel growled back. Dean reached down and cupped Castiel’s erection “Really? ‘Cause I’m pretty sure you did” Dean smirked. Castiel glared and attempted to buck Dean off of him. Dean only bared down and smiled.

   “Come on Cas! Make the deal with me! It’s only sex!” Dean pleaded.

   “I am not some whore Dean!” Castiel protested. Castiel was still attempting to get Dean off, but that only resulted in brushing his still hard dick against Dean and it was not helping the situation at all. Dean rolled his eyes and leaned down. “Of course you ain’t, you’ll only be sleeping with me!”

   With that, Dean closed the gap between them, and kissed him. Stunned, Castiel was still as Dean pressed a quick chaste kiss. Then, Dean kissed him again this time moving his lips slowly against Castiel’s, and hesitantly Castiel kissed him back. It wasn’t Castiel’s first kiss, but it had never felt like this. It had never sent electricity down his body, nor made his skin feel hot. Dean pulled away and continued kissing down Castiel’s well-toned chest. Castiel wanted Dean to kiss him again, but he refrained from saying so. Castiel  thought about Dean’s proposition and was stunned at how he wanted to say yes. It would be so easy to say yes, but Castiel didn’t want to feel used and dirty. He always thought his first time would be on his marriage day, with a woman to top it off! But Dean...Dean made him want to say yes. And that made him scared.

   Dean soon realized that Castiel was no longer paying attention, he could practically hear those gears turning. He decided to amp up the dial a notch. Grabbing Castiel’s hands with one of his own, he pinned them over his head. That seemed to catch Castiel’s attention. Castiel gasped and renewed his struggle to get away, Dean only looked into Castiel’s eyes and smirked. With the other hand, Dean grabbed Castiel’s pants and began to pull them down. Castiel stilled and his eyes widen, entranced by Dean. Dean dragged the pants down and exhaled when Castiel’s hard cock sprung out and slapped against Castiel’s stomach. His mouth watered, and he resisted the urge to take his cock into his mouth. Instead he threw the pants off, then reached for Castiel’s shirt. Luckily for Dean, it was a simple button down shirt, which he promptly ripped off. During this, Castiel didn’t move. His mind was frozen, one part of him was thrilled at the proceedings going on, the other part wanted Dean to stop.

   Once Castiel’s shirt was off Dean went to work, He quickly bit, kissed, and licked at the pale skin. This time Castiel began to respond again. He shivered and cried out every time Dean bit him, he moaned when Dean would tongue the indents that broke the skin, and he shivered when Dean would humm and groan, clearly enjoying what his work was doing to Castiel. Dean worked his way to one of Castiel’s dark stiff nipples. He suckled them, licked them, and gently bit them. He moaned into Castiel’s skin at the taste of Castiel. He kept up his performance, making Castiel arch his back and pull at Dean’s grip on his wrists. Completely naked under Dean, Castiel was at his mercy. He didn’t dare think about how hard that made him.

   Dean began to trail kisses down Castiel’s stomach, any other day, Dean would of taken his time, but right now he needed to taste Castiel. He needed to be inside of him, take him, and make him his in every way possible. Reaching Castiel’s hipbone, Dean slowed down. Deciding to tease Castiel a bit, Dean pressed open mouth kisses all along Castiel’s hipbones and pelvic area. Getting closer and closer to goal, he was causing Castiel to cry out and tremble. Finally deciding Castiel had enough, Dean looked up at Castiel’s face, and what he saw nearly made him cream his pants right there and then. Castiel was the perfect picture of sex; his lips were red and puffy, from Castiel biting on them to keep himself from crying out (of course that hadn't really work), his face was flushed and sweaty, his hair was unkempt and messy. His mouth was currently open as Castiel breathed heavily.

    _Fuck!_ Dean thought. Realizing that Dean had stopped, Castiel opened his eyes and looked down at Dean, and when their eyes locked, Dean gave him smile. And without breaking eye contact, he leaned down and licked a stripe up Castiel’s cock. Castiel gasped and arched his back. His pupils were large, only a sliver of blue could been seen from his eyes. Dean smiled and did it again, except when he reached the tip, Dean open his mouth and took him in. Castiel cried out again when he felt Dean's hot and wet mouth consume him, and Dean's eyes rolled back. Precum was beginning to leak out the tip, and Dean greedily suckled it up. He let go of Castiel’s hands and clutched Castiel’s hips, to keep him from bucking up. Dean lightly suckled the tip, and then opened his mouth a bit wider, making sure to cover his teeth. This was Dean’s first time giving a blow job, but he had his dick sucked enough times to know what would feel good. He suckled Castiel's cock and bobbed his head, slowly taking more and more each time. Dean then pulled his mouth away from Castiel's member and tongued and lightly nibbled the sides. During all this Castiel couldn't control the sounds that escaped from his mouth. He clutched the sheets by his side and squirmed, he whimpered and gasped when Dean suckled his balls. Castiel suddenly felt his nearing orgasm at the base of his spine, with each suckle, nibble, and lick and it was growing bigger and bigger. Deciding he wanted Castiel's dick back inside his mouth, Dean slowly worked his way to the tip and swallowed Castiel down, his nose brushing against Castiel’s hair at the base of his cock. Breathing through his nose, Dean swallowed around Castiel’s cock, causing him to gasp again and before he could cry out a warning, he came down Dean’s throat.

   Swallowing quickly, Dean couldn’t help but shudder at Castiel’s release. His cum tasted bitter, but good. And Dean wanted more. He slowly drew Castiel’s cock out of his mouth, while Castiel whimpered and laid his head back. He threw an arm over his eyes and tried to regain his breath. Never in his life had he experienced something like that before. Hell, even when he masturbated, nothing came close to Dean sucking him off. At the thought of Dean’s lips on him, Castiel felt his dick begin to stir. He gasped and looked down. Dean chuckled and said “Gotta love young stamina!”

   Castiel blushed and attempted to cover himself, Dean tutted and grabbed his hands. “Now we won’t have that, don’t be embarrassed Castiel, I’ve already been up close and personal with your junk”. Castiel glared, but made no move to cover himself up again. At this time, everything that had happened came flooding into Castiel’s mind. _I can’t believe I did that!_ Castiel thought. Castiel began to panic at the thought. Dean looked up at Castiel and noticed that he looked like he was in dilemma. He realized that the only way to get Castiel to forget about everything was to continue distracting him with sex. Deciding to carry it out all the way, Dean smirked. He was finally going to have actual sex with his angel. _I’ll teach you_ , Dean thought. _And this time you won’t forget…_

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to all who are continuing to read this story! Seriously, it does mean a lot to me! :) Next chapter will probably take me while due to the fact Christmas and New Years is around the corner! Happy Holidays to everyone and a Happy New Year! :D


	5. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean seals the deal with Castiel, but at what cost? Will he forever be the monster he was before? Or will Castiel help change that? *Surprise Guests make an appearance!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays my friends! Hope you enjoyed these last couple of days! :3 I am back on track with my writing, so I should be able to post new chapters up a few days. I do have a hectic job, so I will try my best :D

**Chapter 5**

   Castiel was on his knees and elbows, burying his face into the pillows to hide his moans and cries. His body quivered and sweat was going down his back. He could feel the heat of Dean’s body hovering over him as he caressed and kissed his body. He was too confused with his body to think about stopping Dean, it was like he knew how to touch his body, making Castiel want to be consumed by him. Distantly, he heard Dean rummage through the drawer for something, Castiel was too occupied by his senses to be bothered to think about what he was doing.

   “They said you’re a virgin…” Dean said, startling Castiel from his thoughts. “So I’ll be gentle with you”. Castiel frowned, confused by what Dean meant until he heard a bottle being opened. Castiel wanted to turn his head and look, but was afraid by what he might see. He heard Dean squirt something into his hand, and for awhile nothing happened. The only thing that could be heard was Castiel’s heavy breathing and Dean’s breathing, which was calm and steady.

   Suddenly, Dean’s hand that had been on Castiel’s hips, gripped him a bit harder. Castiel squirmed, unsure what was going to happen next. He shut his eyes and held his breath. Dean leaned down and pressed a kiss in between Castiel’s shoulders, Castiel opened his eyes in surprise. Dean had kissed him like a tender lover, Castiel thought and he refused to think into that. He was going to ask Dean what was he doing when one of Dean’s fingers pressed against his hole. Castiel gasped and lifted his head, he turned to look at Dean. Dean kneeled behind him, his shirt was unbuttoned and revealed a well toned and tanned body. Freckles kissed his chest, and a small amount of body hair ran down his navel until it disappeared into his pants. He still had them on, though his zipper was opened and Castiel could see the "v" shaped hip muscle and the hint of his briefs.

Castiel attempted to get away but Dean shushed him and gripped him hard. Dean continued to press his finger against his hole slowly, Castiel stopped struggling and hung his head and moaned. It felt weird, but it didn’t hurt.

   Dean breathed heavily while he looked at Castiel’s tight hole. It was pink, furled, and begging to be fucked. Dean couldn’t help but imagine how it would look around his cock, how it would taste, and how he would love to dig his tongue deep into it. So far Castiel had only squirmed when he felt his finger trace his hole, but now was simply sedated and trembling. Slowly removing his other hand from Castiel’s waist, he grabbed Castiel’s cock. It was quickly becoming half hard.

   Castiel moaned as Dean worked his cock. It felt hard yet velvet soft in his hand, it had had tasted so damn good in his mouth Dean thought. Wanting to get on to the main event, Dean got back to the task in hand (Heh..). Slowly, Dean’s finger pushed through the rim. Castiel cried out and moved his hips forward. Dean followed him, but continued to push his finger through. Once his finger was all the way in till his knuckle, Dean moaned. Castiel felt so hot and tight around his finger, _Imagine how good he’ll feel around your dick_ Dean thought.

   “If I don’t do a thorough job of preparing you, it will hurt” Dean cooed softly. Castiel gasped and asked “What are you doing?”. He gasped again when Dean twisted his finger. Dean smiled and answered him “I’m preparing you for something much bigger than my finger Cas, don’t you like it?” Dean pushed further in and curled his finger a few times. He knew he found Castiel’s prostate when Castiel threw his head back and mewled. He did it again and got the same result.

   “You’re getting so damn hard from me fingering you” Dean groaned “And to think I just sucked you off only a moment ago”. Dean leaned forward and placed kisses up Castiel’s back. Castiel whimpered and moaned. He hips began to slowly push back into Dean’s finger. Dean smirked “See...just be honest. It feels good doesn’t it?”. Castiel whimpered as Dean stroked his cock and nibbled his ear. Dean continued to push his finger in and out of Castiel as he stroked his cock, and nibbled on Castiel’s neck.

   Castiel felt as though he was on fire. His body was hot, his cock was hard and aching with the need for another release, and Dean’s finger was continuing to press up against something that was making him see stars and want to cum. He shouldn’t feel like this, he should feel disgusted but he didn't. Instead his body was betraying him, and making him want more. He’s afraid that if he protested anymore, that Dean was going to hurt him. _He wouldn’t be taking such good care of you if he wanted to hurt you though_ , some part of him argued. Castiel brushed that thought off to the side, he wasn’t going to think about that. All of a sudden, Castiel’s thoughts were once again disrupted when he felt a second finger go in him. Castiel cried out at the sting and burn of him being stretched.

    _Everytime I dreamed of taking you, I kept thinking it was weird_ Dean thought. Dean curled his fingers, and touched Castiel’s prostate. Castiel cried out and his cock jerked. He was close to cumming again. Dean pulled his fingers back and added a third. He kissed and bit Castiel’s neck and along his back, he placed more wet kisses along his neck, and gripped his cock a little harder. Castiel moaned and buried his face into the pillow. His body was now slick with sweat, and his parts of his hair was plastered down, his eyes clenched at the pain, but he never once pulled away. Dean continued to finger him, and kept hitting his g-spot, he gripped Castiel’s cock hard and stroked him faster. Castiel moaned and groaned, his breath began to quicken. Another orgasm was close by, and Dean wanted to see him come again. Dean kissed and nibbled Castiel’s ear, he didn’t stop fingering him until Castiel gave a shout and came in his hand. Castiel slumped forward and breathed heavily. Dean raised his hand away from Castiel’s cock and tasted the mess. He groaned at the bitter taste, seeing his Castiel exhausted and wrung out, Dean knew it was time.

   Dean slowly pulled his fingers out of Castiel, and wiped them on the sheets. He wanted to see Castiel’s face when he entered him for the first time. Turning a relaxed Castiel onto his back, Dean took in his appearance. Castiel looked like he had run a marathon; his cheeks were flushed, and a his chest was red with blush, he was breathing hard, and his face was drenched with sweat. Small droplets ran down the side of his face, onto his chest. Bright blue eyes looked up at Dean, looking slightly afraid but he licked his lips and continued to watch Dean. He couldn’t look anymore sexier.

   Dean grabbed Castiel’s legs and lifted them up. Castiel’s eyes widen and he inhaled sharply when Dean spread them. He placed them around his waist, and lined his cock up against Castiel’s hole. He ran his cock up and down Castiel’s crack, while Castiel moaned and whimpered. Finally, unable to resist it anymore Dean place his cock’s head at Castiel’s entrance and pushed. Castiel threw his head back as the head pushed through the tight ring of muscle. He cried out and tears ran down his face. He looked up at Dean and his mouth fell opened at the look of pure lust on Dean’s face. Dean breathed heavily, and looked down at where they connected. Dean pushed again, going slowly but he knew it still hurt. Castiel cried out again, and arched his back.     

   Dean caressed his sides and ran his hands down his flank. “Shhh Castiel, relax for me baby...need you to breath” Castiel breathed heavily, and slowly relaxed his body. Dean groaned as he felt Castiel relax around him, “...want to make it feel good for you baby boy!” Castiel blushed at the pet name Dean gave him. Dean smirked and pushed again and finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Dean’s balls rested against Castiel’s ass. Dean threw his head back and groaned, while Castiel cried out. _Fuck! Castiel feels so damn good!_ Dean thought. He nearly blew his load at the tightness of Castiel’s walls around him. “Fuck Cas...baby! Feels so damn good!...’re so damn tight around my dick... Oh Cas!” Dean babbled.

Castiel whimpered and his dick twitched. He couldn’t believe, after coming twice his dick was beginning to harden again. Dean looked down at Castiel and felt like a God. He felt as though Castiel was his offering and Dean was ready to take what was his. Dean slowly pulled out, Castiel scrunched his face in pain, and whimpered. Dean then slowly begin to work his way back in with a few thrusts. Castiel moaned, and lifted his hips. Dean then began to pick up the pace. Castiel gasped and whimpered every time Dean’s cock brushed against his prostate. His cries and whimpers spurred Dean on. He loved hearing every noise that came out of Castiel’s mouth. Realizing that he was quickly losing his restraint, Dean dropped forward and braced himself with one hand by Castiel’s head and reached down for Castiel’s cock with the other. He matched his rhythm with his hand pumping Castiel’s cock . All Dean could think about was fucking Castiel harder and faster. Snapping his hips faster, he thrusted into Castiel’s tight hole over and over again, pumping Castiel’s cock faster. Suddenly Castiel shouted and came again, unloading his hot cum between their chest. Castiel’s face as he came and his ass tightening around Dean’s cock caused him to come as well. Dean let out a deep rumbling groan, and came in Castiel’s ass. His head fell forward onto Castiel’s shoulder.

Dean tried to regain his breath, but felt like he couldn’t. He had just had the best sex of his life. He never once, came like he did before, nothing had ever felt so good. Dean reluctantly  pulled out of Castiel, fighting the urge to stay buried deep. But when Dean lifted his head to look at Castiel, he felt as though someone had punched him the gut. Castiel had tears in his eyes and was refusing to look Dean in the face. _What the hell am I doing?_ Dean thought. He fell forward and gathered Castiel in his arms. He hugged him tight, and gritted his teeth. _Didn’t I want to treasure him? Take care of him so that he’d never be hurt again? So what am I doing? What I wanted wasn’t this...What I truly wanted was…._

Dean released Castiel and pulled away. Castiel looked confused at Dean’s actions but didn’t say anything. He continued to watch Dean, as he sat up on the bed. Dean felt cold as he reached for the cash on his dresser. He took off the rubber band that was holding them together, and stood up. “Here...as I promised” he spitted. He threw the cash down at Castiel, and the cash flew everywhere on the bed. Castiel’s eyes began to tear up again as he looked down at the money around him. Disgust and shame flooded Castiel’s body, never in his life had he felt so low. Dean turned away to walk out the room but stopped at the door.

“This will be our arrangement from now on Castiel. I will fuck you for $500 hundred thousand, but you will only be paid when I come got that? You will also live here from now on, up until your debt is paid. If you don’t adhere to these rules it will be far worse for you and your cousin” Dean spoke coldly. He turned to look at Castiel, horror on his face. “I am not someone who you will want to run out on Castiel, so don’t even think about it. Do you understand?”

Tears ran down Castiel’s face as he nodded. Dean turned and left, his heart crushed by the sounds of Castiel sobbing as he walked away. _This isn’t how it was suppose to go...I wanted you to love me Castiel...Now I only made you hate me….a monster_.

****  


_**Next Day…** _

"He offered his home as collateral. It's not a bad property,  but the register is a mess" said Gadreel Smith. At 6'3, he was taller than Dean and most men. He had broad shoulders, a narrow waist, dark brown hair, and green eyes. He has worked for the Winchesters for over 5 years, and due to his work ethics and determination, Gadreel had quickly made his way to the top. Now he worked strictly for Dean, acquiring new loans and carrying out deals. Not to mention, a few other ''negotiations'' on behalf of Dean Winchester.

"Forget about it then, " said Dean "Anything else that can be collected for money?"

"Yes, there's some real estate in the town next over as well" Gadreel answered. Dean tried to pay attention to what Gadreel was saying, but couldn't concentrate due to his mind being caught up on what happened yesterday.   _Shit_ , he thought _What have I done?... But it's Castiel's fault too!  Believing in trash like Metatron just because they're cousins!_

Dean clenched the papers in his hands and gritted his teeth. Gadreel stopped talking when he noticed his boss reaction, he blinked and asked "Uh, should we just refuse to finance additional loan and collect the money immediately then?"

Before Dean could answer, someone knocked on the door.  "Boss?" a voiced called out "It's me Ezekiel".  Dean called him in, and the man named Ezekiel opened the door and walked in. The man in question happened to look like an exact replica of Gadreel, due to the fact they were twins. Everything was the same; their height, body, eyes, hair, and face. The only way you could tell them apart was their different colored suits. His was black, while Gadreel's was navy blue. And if you knew them well enough, their personalities were also very different.

"Please excuse me, but the paperwork for tomorrow's deal is ready" Ezekiel said as he handed the papers over to Dean. Dean thanked him and looked over the papers. Not surprised, everything was in order. The Smith Brothers were talented and highly proficient at their job, and Dean specifically hired them for that purpose. Both never questioned Dean's orders and always followed them through. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head.

"Hey...you guys are blood related right? " Dean asked, looking up from the papers.  Ezekiel and Gadreel blinked at the same time,  and quickly kept their faces blank. They feared any other emotion,  would cause Dean to throw something at their heads. "Uh,  well yes..."  started Ezekiel.  "We are twins..."  noted Gadreel.  

Oblivious to the fact that that was obvious, Dean continued. "Let's just say, hypothetically of course, one of you turned out to be a real bastard who didn't give a damn about the other, and betrayed him..."

The twins looked confused, but nodded and went along.  Dean leaned back in his chair and said "And I give my kindness to the victim, who by the way didn't even notice that he was betrayed!... Who would you choose? The blood related human trash, or Me? An outsider, full of goodwill?"

Ezekiel and Gadreel gaped at Dean, who at the moment attempted to look like the picturesque of goodwill and trust, but instead looked like he had killed two or three people on his way to work. Of course, the twins said nothing of the sort, and struggled not to laugh in his face. They valued their lives too much.

"Well..." Ezekiel said hesitantly, "due to the nature of our job, betrayal among relatives is not uncommon. I think that proves that no one should be reliant on anyone including relatives". Dean hummed and nodded. Gadreel on the other hand looked like he had lost interest in the conversation.

"However" Ezekiel suggested "isn't it just natural for humans to place their trust in relatives?"

"Why?" Dean and Gadreel asked in unison.  Ezekiel's face was unreadable as he stared at his boss and brother. His boss; a man who didn't accept betrayal no matter who committed it,  and his brother; a man who only thought about himself and statistics, and didn't care for complex emotions. _They wouldn't understand..._ Ezekiel thought warily.

Dean sighed and placed his hands on the desk. He wanted to go back home, back to Castiel. Though he was worried about what he would find when he got back. Deciding he could no longer hold the confrontation off, he stood up and gathered his papers.

"I'm going back up to my room for awhile. And about that additional loan request? Go ahead and lend the money to him" Dean stated. Surprised, Gadreel questioned him. "Are you sure?". Dean nodded, "But have him make his family members joint sureties, including his daughter. If anything happens, they'll make money for us".

Dean grabbed his coat and shrugged it on.  "That guy's business won't last more than two months anyways. Let him dig a bigger hole for himself, and once his business closes, we'll take everything at once" Dean commanded. The brothers nodded "Yes sir". Gathering the last of his things, Dean left.

As soon as Dean walked out of the office, the brothers gave each other quizzical looks.  "Something is wrong with him,  don't you think?" Gadreel asked.  Ezekiel shrugged and shook his head. "Nope, still the same evil Dean Winchester"  he said.  Gadreel matched his shrug and said "Well it's true his work is perfect as usual, but he seems...off. Guarded and unapproachable. And did you see that scratch under his eye?'' Gadreel pointed to his own face, at the exact same spot at where Dean had his scratch. ''Who in the world do you think would do such a thing, especially to a dangerous guy like him?" wondered Gadreel.

Ezekiel knew his brother was right. Whoever did that must be why Boss was acting so strange. He sighed, "Don't know Gad, let's just continue with our work and not get involved with his personal life. He'll kill us if we do''. Gadreel shrugged, and was about to leave when suddenly he swung around and looked at his brother, pointing at his own face again. ''It actually make him look more like what he does for a living...'' he said, with a serious face. Ezekiel stared blankly at his younger brother, ''... you know he'll kill you if he heard you right?".

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to everyone that is still with me on this! you guys rock!! Also, what did you guys think about my new guests? Do you like them or not? This character was one of my favorites in Supernatural, really sad his time was cut short!


	6. Let's Talk...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean goes back to the apartment to confront Castiel. Before issues are resolved, the boys get a call from a mysterious person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes! I'm far behind on my writing! I won't go into detail as to why, but all I can say it has been a really difficult time for my family and I. But I am trying to currently keep my mind off things by continuing this story. :] Please be patient with me! Thanks!

**Chapter 6**

Dean watched the doors close in the elevator, and leaned up against the wall. The elevator hummed and jerked a bit as it started going up. Dean closed his eyes and sighed. _No matter what, I have to do something about the current situation with Castiel. Or I won't even be able to hold a conversation_. Finally, the elevator dinged as the doors slid opened. Dean straightened himself, and walked out. Stopping in front of his door, he thought _I'll have to try and approach him as gently as possible and not spook him. I have to make sure he doesn't see me as a scary guy...why does it sound like I'm trying to approach a small animal?_

Dean rolled his eyes, and unlocked the door. Inside everything was quiet. Dean frowned and feared that Castiel might of runaway, but then he heard running water coming from the kitchen. Making his way there, Dean tried to make himself appear calm and impassive. He wanted Castiel to trust him and not fear him. Dean poked his head around the corner,and saw Castiel by the kitchen sink, getting himself a glass of water. He took in the sight of Castiel in his kitchen. Castiel was dressed in Dean's pajamas, though the shirt fit Dean well, it hung loosely from his shoulders and his pants sagged a bit at the bottom. Castiel's hair was ruffled and unkempt, and Dean couldn't help but imagine a kitten that barely awoke from its nap.

Castiel seemed to be lost in thought, as he held a glass cup beneath the running water from the faucet. He looked a bit tired, and his eyes were glazed over. He seemed to be staring at nothing. Once the glass was full, Castiel raised it to his lips. Without thinking Dean blurted out "You're up?". Frightened, Castiel jerked and the glass slipped from his hands only to shatter as it hit the kitchen floor.

"Shit!" muttered Dean as he rushed forward to help Castiel. Castiel kneeled down, and shook as he began to pick up the broken shards of glass. "I-I'm sorry..." he said softly. "Don't worry about it!" rushed out Dean. Honestly, he could care less about some cup. Standing behind Castiel, Dean noticed that he was visibly shaken, Dean felt guilty as he realized he should of announced his presence. Castiel continued to gather the pieces when he winced as one of the shards cut his finger. "Ouch!" He muttered.

"Hey! Did you cut yourself?" asked Dean. He crouched down and reached out to touch Castiel's shoulder, suddenly Castiel jerked  away from Dean. Bright scared blue eyes met Dean's, Castiel's breath quickened as he held his body away from Dean. Dean was at a lost,  he didn't know what to do. His stomach recoiled and he felt sick about how Castiel was acting towards him.

Gathering himself, Castiel looked away, breaking eye contact and spoke softly "I'm sorry about the mess...I'll clean it up right away".

Guilt and self-hatred coursed through Dean's body, _He couldn't even stand...a single touch. Does that mean I won't be able to change anything now? Will he always see me as a monster?_

Shakened by the thought, Dean spoke "It's okay, let me see your hand. If we don't treat it..." Dean reached for Castiel's hand slowly, he grabbed it gingerly wanting to avoid hurting Castiel. Castiel flinched, but allowed himself to be touched. A small droplet of blood was visible on Castiel's forefinger, Dean stood up and grabbed a napkin from the counter. He then crouched again and dabbed the blood off. He then used another napkin to wrap around Castiel's finger, Dean tried to think about where he could find some band aides in his house. During all this, Castiel watched Dean's face as he was concentrating on cleaning his finger.

When Dean finished wrapping Castiel's finger in a temporary band aid, he noted that his hand felt really warm. Dean inhaled sharply and yanked Castiel closer, Castiel objected but went silent when Dean placed his other hand on his forehead. Confirming what Dean suspected, he quickly gathered Castiel in his arms.

"Hey! What are you doing? Put me down!" cried out Castiel. Anger bubbled under Dean's skin as he made his way to his bedroom, ignoring Castiel's attempts to get away from Dean he tossed Castiel on the bed. Castiel landed with an "Umph!" and glared at Dean. Before he could yell at Dean, Dean turned to his closet and opened it.

"You dumbass! You have a fever! What the hell are you doing out of bed?" Dean shouted. He continued to curse and mumble under his breath as he rummaged through his closet. Castiel resist the urge to fire back at him, and instead looked at Dean quizzically while he looked for something.

 _It should be here!_ Dean thought. _Damn! Where is it?_ Deciding to get help, Dean reached into his pocket for his phone. He quickly pulled it out and dialed the number. The tone dials for a few beats, when the person picked up.

"This is Gadreel..." He answered.

"Quick! I need to know what kind of medicine I need for a fever?" Dean rushed out. The end of the other line went silent until Gadreel spoke again. "Take an acetaminophen like Tylenol, or ibuprofen like Advil and Motrin, or simply an aspirin. Drinking lots of fluid and resting helps too" he said automatically.

Dean hanged up without saying goodbye. He resumed his search and cried out in victory when he found a small bottle of aspirin. He threw his fist in the air and turned around. When he saw Castiel gaping at him, Dean froze and his face grew red with heat.

Refusing to meet Castiel in the eyes, Dean coughed and scratched the back of his head. _What's wrong with me?_ He thought. "Uh here, i-it says to take two" Dean said, blushing and stammering. Dean uncapped the bottle and shook out two small pills. He walked over to Castiel and placed them in his hand. Castiel murmured his thanks. Dean then remembered that Castiel would need water, and needed to know if he had already eaten. Taking medications on an empty stomach wasn't a good idea.

"Cas, before you take them, have you eaten yet?" Dean asked. Castiel paused and pondered. He shook his head,and placed his hands on his lap. "No...I haven't actually. I probably should since I'll be taking medicine" Castiel said, softly. Dean nodded and stood up. "Stay here then, I'll make you something to eat" he said. With that, Dean turned and left the room. Castiel watched Dean leave, confused about the way Dean was acting. _He's different from yesterday... He seems more approachable_ Castiel thought.

In the kitchen, Dean opened a few drawers and took out what he needed. Since he was young boy, Dean knew how to cook. It was essential, since he had to feed his younger brother and himself. It wasn't like they were poor, but their father was always working and was never home. Their mother had passed away from cancer when he was 6 and his younger brother Sammy was only 1. Before she passed away, Mary Winchester had made Dean promise to take care of Sammy, and Dean had made sure to never break that promise. Since then, he took it upon himself to take care of Sammy. He was the one that fed him, changed his diapers, bathed him, and nursed him when he was sick. The image of his mother laying sick in the hospital bed always made Dean overreact when Sammy would get sick. The thought of Sammy dying always made Dean scared, even if it was a regular cough, Dean would make Sam stay home from school despite Sam's protests. Even today, Sam would tease Dean on how he would overreact, but Dean took it in stride. He liked to think the fact that his younger brother was now taller than him was due to Dean's caring for him.  _Speaking of Sam, I should probably call the nerd and see how he's doing_ Dean thought.

Deciding to call him later, Dean looked around his kitchen as he thought about what he should make Castiel. He wanted to prepare him a homemade chicken soup, but because he had no time to make it, decided on making a can of soup instead. Opening the Campbell's soup, Dean dumped it in a pot and added a few ingredients to make it taste better. Once everything was in the boiling water, Dean leaned against the counter. He sighed and closed his eyes, processing everything that happened today. He couldn't help but cringe at the fact that Castiel couldn't bear his touch. _Damn! This is going to be a lot harder than I originally thought!_  Remembering about Castiel's cut, Dean went in search through all his drawers until he found an opened box of band aides. Dean then turned off the soup and poured a bowl, placing the bowl on a small table Dean bought for eating in bed, Dean made his way back to the room.

Entering the room, Dean placed the table over Castiel's legs. Shocked at the food before him, Castiel could only stare down at the soup. Nervous, Dean began to shift from one foot to the other. "I'm not the best cook in the world, but I promise it won't make you barf" Dean said.  Dean wanted to kick himself, he sounded like a teenage girl making food for her crush! Castiel shook his head and said "Oh no! It looks amazing!...It's just that...I can't remember the last time someone took care of me". Dean kept quiet as he thought about what Castiel had said. He refused to believe that a sweet person like Castiel was never dotted over. Castiel looked up from his food and smiled at Dean. "Thank you" he said softly, then he picked up the spoon beside the bowl and began to eat.

Dean blushed and scratched his head. He couldn't help but feel butterflies in his stomach when Castiel thanked him.  _Wow! I really am a girl!_ Dean mused. Dean watched Castiel as he ate in silence.  _He's actually eating it!_ Dean thought. No words were exchanged between Castiel and Dean, as Castiel continued to eat his soup. The silence was comforting to Castiel as it allowed him to think about Dean and his current odd behavior.  _It seems he's not like what I made him out to be_ Castiel thought.  _He has another side to him, a comforting and gentle side._ Castiel watched Dean under his lashes and thought about how handsome Dean was. He had a face that no doubt seemed to fit Da Vinci's idea of the perfect human face. Castiel knew this because he was currently studying Da Vinci at his college, and one of his first assignment had been to render Da Vinci's idea of the perfect face. From an artist's view point, Dean had the perfect lips, they were not too big or small, they were perfect. Dean had a jawline that most would kill for, and not to mention eyes so green Castiel didn't even know where to begin describing them.

Not wanting to think about the rest of Dean's body, Castiel quickly finished his soup and attempted to get up. Dean on the other hand, stopped Castiel by placing a hand on his shoulders and gently made him sit back down. He took the tray away from Castiel and said "You need to rest Castiel! Don't worry about the dishes, I'll take care of them". Dean then walked out of the room and made his way to the kitchen to put the dishes in the dishwasher. Walking back to the room Dean thought to himself,  _Castiel finished the entire bowl!_ Dean couldn't help but smile to himself and feel smug. Before entering the room, Dean shook his head and tried to wipe the goofy grin off his face. 

Castiel looked up at Dean as he walked in and couldn't help but smile. Dean smiled back at him, and Castiel's heart fluttered.  _Why am I acting like this? I don't think I should be all lovey dovey with the man who has me captive. Besides he made it clear from the start all he wants is sex, nothing more!_ Castiel thought.  Forgetting about the medication, Castiel felt sleepy and decided a nap would make him forget about the feelings he had towards Dean. Feelings he wasn't sure of what to call them. Before he could tell Dean he wanted to take a nap, Dean spoke first. "Listen it's still pretty early, so I should probably head back to work and finish a few things. When I get back, how about we order some food? I think you'll feel better by then?"

Castiel nodded and laid back down. Dean went about the room and gathered his things for work, when Castiel called his name. Dean turned around and asked him "What is it Cas?".  Castiel looked at Dean solemnly, and said " I'm truly sorry about hurting you earlier. I really didn't mean for that to happen?". Dean realized that he had forgotten that incident and shook his head "No, you don't need to apologize. I was way out of line, and I know you didn't want to hurt-" . Dean was cut off when the phone began to ring.

Frowning, Dean wondered about who would be calling him. Usually, if the one of the twins needed him, they would call him on his cellphone. Dean made most of his calls through his cell. Only a handful of people knew his home number. Crossing the room, Dean picked up the phone and answered. "This is Winchester...". Suddenly, Dean tensed up and his face hardened into anger. "Metatron!" he spat out. Upon hearing his cousin's name, Castiel shot up and scrambled out of bed. He reached for the phone, but Dean jerked away from him. The voice on the other end asked for Castiel and Dean growled out “Like hell I’m gonna let you talk to him you backstabbing sunovabitch!”.

“Dean! Please give me the phone!” Castiel begged and tried to reach out and snatch it from Dean. Dean raised the phone up above his head and kept it out of Castiel’s reach. Castiel glared at him, Dean smirked. He raised his eyebrows, and continued to block all of Castiel’s attempt to grab the phone. Exasperated, Castiel then realized that the phone dock had a speaker phone button he could press. Castiel lunged at the phone dock, and before Dean could stop him pressed the speakerphone. “Metatron?! Is that you? Are you okay?” he asked.

“Castiel?” Metratron voice rang out from the speakers. Relief came over Castiel at the sound of his cousin’s voice. _He’s safe!_ thought Castiel. Dean clenched his hands at the smile that spread across Castiel’s face, his jealousy once again flaring up. “Metatron, where are you?” Castiel asked. Dean’s nose flared and came up behind Castiel, he wanted nothing more than to hang up the phone and make Castiel forget about Metatron, but he held himself back. He did afterall promise Castiel that he would pay Metatron’s debt, but that didn’t mean he wanted him around.

“Castiel please! I need your help! I’m being held hostage! They say if you don’t come get me, they’ll kill me!” Metatron cried out. Dean rolled his eyes, _Drama Queen much?_. Castiel, on the other hand gasped and his heart began to beat faster, while his body began to shake. _I need to help him!_ he thought. Before Castiel could say anything, Dean decided that Metatron had talked enough and pressed the speakerphone off, placing the phone to his ear Dean spoke.  “You know, you should feel lucky that they caught you instead of me” he drawled. Castiel turned to glare at him, but Dean shrugged. Metatron squeaked at the other line and began to babble. Castiel once again tried to take the phone but Dean grabbed him and hauled him down with him on the bed. Forcing Castiel on his lap, Dean held him down by the waist and kept him there. Castiel gasped and squirmed in his lap. “You ran without paying me the debt you owe,” Dean continued. Once Castiel stopped squirming, Dean removed his hand from his waist and placed them on Castiel’s lap. Castiel pursed his lips and watched him, clearly interested on what Dean was going to say next.

“I should kill you and make the most money I can out of your body parts” Dean said. Castiel inhaled and trembled in Dean’s lap, he looked in dismay at Dean as he threatened his cousin. Metatron protested and begged Dean to listen. But Dean cut him off and asked “They’re there right? There’s no way you knew my number, nor are you smart enough to figure out how to get it in the first place. These guys gave you all the information right? Put them on the line”. The line went silent, Dean could hear a few voices in the background. Castiel glared at Dean and tried to speak, but Dean raised his hand to his mouth. Castiel made a sound of protest and shoved Dean’s hand away from him. Dean smirked at Castiel, and was so turned on by Castiel’s grumpy face that he quickly grabbed the back of Castiel’s face and pulled him down for a kiss. Castiel gasped in his mouth, but quickly began to kiss Dean back. Dean's tongue traced Castiel's lips, begging to be let inside his mouth. Castiel quickly allowed him too, and Dean was pleased to see Castiel respond so quickly. But before he could deepen their kiss, a different voice on the line spoke. Breaking the kiss, Dean listened to the voice for a few minutes. Castiel felt Dean tense up again, then became confused when Dean hanged up. 

"Who was it?" Castiel asked. Dean didn't respond back for a bit, but instead leaned back in to kiss Castiel. Castiel hesitated, but he was too obsess with Dean's mouth to say no.  _Even though we've only kissed a few times, I can't resist his mouth_  he thought. Dean kept their kiss gentle, he didn't want to push any further. What the person said on the line was keeping him distracted from continuing further with Castiel. Finally after a few moments passed, Dean broke their kiss. He pressed his forehead against Castiel, and closed his eyes.  _It wasn't suppose to be like this...These problems were not suppose to come up! Damn Metatron!_ Dean sighed and pulled back and stared at Castiel. "Cas, tell me...do you still trust Metatron?"

At Dean's tone, Castiel hesitated before he responded. When he simply nodded, Dean resisted the urge to shake him. Instead he clenched his hands and breathed heavily. "You need to think clearly about this Castiel, if someone who really cared about you...do you think they would ask you to go to such a dangerous place? Especially back to that place?" Dean asked. He searched Castiel's face, begging that Castiel would wake up and see how Metatron clearly didn't care about him. Castiel shifted in his lap and dropped his gaze, he knew that Dean was right but he couldn't accept the fact that Metratron, his own cousin would want to betray him.  _But before everything happened, he was acting strange!_  His mind argued. _You could tell deep down, that something was going on with Metratron, he seemed more anxious than usual, more nervous. He wouldn't even look you in the eye that day we got "kidnapped". Could it be he knew that was going to happen!_ Castiel shook his head as tears formed in his eyes. Dean could sense the dilemma Castiel was going through, he was finally realizing that his cousin had sold him out. Hugging Castiel, Dean gripped him tight as Castiel's began to shake and loud sobs began to escape from his mouth.

Dean held him until Castiel's sobs died down, Dean knew it wasn't easy finding out your own flesh and blood betrayed you. He knew it all too well. After a few moments of silence, Castiel spoke, "There...there had been so many times when I could sense my cousin was lying to me. But nothing like this, this time he truly did deceive me" Dean held him closer,  _He wants to believe in someone_ Dean thought.  _He wants to rely on them_. Dean's heart broke, when Castiel began to silently cry again.  _He is afraid to accept the fact that he's alone._ This time Castiel threw his arms around Dean and hugged him back. He let go of all of the emotions that had been trapped in his body, Dean could feel his shirt was wet with Castiel's tears, but he couldn't care any less. He simply hugged Castiel back and let him unleash all his emotions. His heart tugged painfully at the sounds Castiel made. He wanted to stop the pain, but knew that Castiel simply needed someone to hold him. He wanted Castiel to rely on him, to trust him, and see him as someone he could always go to. Dean sighed, he knew what he needed to do to gain that trust. He didn't like it one bit, but if it meant getting to keep Castiel close to him, he had to do it.

Dean gently pulled Castiel back, and cupped Castiel's face between his hands. He tilted his face to look at him, and saw that his face was red and blotchy. His eyelashes were wet with tears, as was his cheeks. His nose was a bit runny, but Dean simply lifted used his own shirt to clean his face. Castiel didn't say anything and simply stared at Dean in confusion . Dean coughed and said "If you...if you still want to help Metatron, I'll help you rescue him". Castiel gaped at him and didn't say anything. He couldn't believe, that after everything Dean was willing to help him. "What?" Castiel asked. Dean smiled soflty and simply responded "Let's go rescue your dumbass of a cousin". A weak smile spread across Castiel's face, and Dean swallowed.  _Damn! How can he look so damn cute?_ Dean thought. Castiel nodded and surprised them both by hugging Dean. "Thank you Dean" he said soflty. Dean coughed and patted his back.  _I swear, this guy is going to get me kill if he looks like this every time I help him out with something!_

"Ready?" Dean asked as he fixed shrugged on his tan leather jacket. He had changed into more comfortable clothes; worn jeans, combat boots, a green Henley, a plaid shirt, and his lucky jacket. If things went down, Dean wanted to be comfortable fighting in his clothes. He turned to look at Castiel as he walked out of the bathroom. Dean had given Castiel some old pair of clothes he kept when he was younger. They still were too big on Castiel. The white crew shirt hanged loose from his body, and the jeans seemed to be rolled up at the bottom. But all in all Castiel looked good in his clothes, Dean was trying really hard not to simply rip them off and have his way with him right there and then. Castiel nodded and thanked Dean for the clothes. Dean shrugged and said "No worries. I don't wear them anyways, but I promise as soon as we get back, we'll take you shopping for some new clothes"

"Oh no! You don't have to do that" Castiel protested. Dean gave him an impassive shrug and simply didn't say anything. Though in the back of his head, Dean was already picking out the stores he was going to send his personal stylist to pick out clothes for Castiel. Deciding they were ready, Dean led them out of the apartment and into the elevator. Despite the fact that they were heading towards a dangerous situation, Castiel couldn't help but feel some happiness in being outside. Only two days had passed since the incident, but Castiel was already starving for the outside world. Castiel loved the nature, it was where he would draw his inspiration from. He wanted to see the bees, birds, and trees again. He wanted to smell the flowers and trees, hear the bird chirping and the bugs buzzing by. He hoped that as soon all this was over, Dean would allow him to be outside sometime. 

As the elevator made its way down, both Dean and Castiel were in deep thought. No one said a word until the elevators doors opened again to reveal a well polished lobby. Dean placed his hand on Castiel's lower back and led him out. Castiel was surprised at the intimacy, and blushed when the receptionist simply stare at them pass by. Dean nodded at the girl, but continued on through the lobby and out the door. Castiel couldn't help but gape at how expensive the place looked. Dean clearly was doing well at his job if he could afford to live here,  _Isn't his company also located here?_  he thought.

Once they stepped outside, Castiel realized it was late in the afternoon. The sky had a soft orange glow to it, and there were a lot of people on the sidewalk. Most of them were on their way home. Dean pressed against Castiel's back a bit more and led him forward, towards a car that was parked in the front. Two men stood beside it as they awaited Dean and Castiel. Castiel quickly noted that they were twins and was intrigued.  Both were handsome, tall, and dressed in suits. The twins looked at Castiel in surprise, they were both stunned when they noticed that Dean was accompanied by a male, especially one that looked really young. They were even more stunned at the fact the Dean had place a hand on the back of the very male person. Realizing that he must of been when the person Dean had rescued that night, the twins quickly reeled in the expressions. Before they could open the car door, Dean strode forward and opened it for Castiel. This time the twins couldn't help but gape. It wasn't like Dean was rude, but he rarely opened the door for himself if he had the twins driving for him. He was usually to busy yelling at someone over the phone, or if he wanted to impress some girl he would take out on a date.  _Did Boss really just open the door for the kid?_ they both thought in unison.

Dean ushered Castiel inside, once seated Castiel looked up at Dean and smiled "Thank you Dean". Dean smiled back and gently closed the door. Before their boss turned around, Ezekiel and Gadreel kept their faces blank, fearing that showing any other emotion was cause Dean to punch them both. Dean turned around, and glared at them, daring the twins to say anything. But the twins simply kept their blank face and stood still. Dean shot them one last glare before he spoke "Ok you guys ready then?"

The twins nodded, but Ezekiel hesitated. "Boss...are you sure this is okay? I'm pretty sure we won't be able to walkout of that place unscathed. Crowley is notorious for causing damage if things don't go his way". Dean knew the risks, but he was willing to risk his own life for Castiel. He wanted to prove to Castiel, that he was someone he could rely on and trust. Dean shrugged and said "I'm not worried about it. Plus, I also have a reputation for not backing down from a challenge" The Smith brothers knew this, Dean was ruthless and cunning when it came to a fight. If it came down to fighting for their lives, the brothers knew that Dean would fight tooth and nail to win. It was this that made the brothers both admire and fear him. Dean sometimes reminded them of a crazed demon or berserker when he fought. Dean had fought his way to the top and wasn't just about to let anyone take that from him. The brothers nodded and took their places in the front. Dean and Ezekiel made their way to the other side, once Ezekiel opened the door for Dean, Dean slid in next to Castiel. Dean smiled at Castiel, then nodded at the twins and said "Let's go" 

_Let's go to the place where I can prove to Castiel that he can trust **me** and only  **me**...._

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mysterious caller is revealed! What do you think? Should Castiel trust "him" or not? Is Dean right? Let's confront these question in the next chapter!


	7. Bang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean, Castiel, and the Twins meet up with the mysterious Crowley. A deal must be made, and a bet settled. Will Dean save Castiel or lose him forever?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is up!! Woo! A big GRACIAS to everyone still reading this and giving me the courage to continue! :D You guys are awesome!  
> Please note that this is unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own:)

**Chapter 7**

Watching the world blur by the window, Castiel couldn't help but feel anxious. They were on their way to rescue his cousin Metatron from his captors, and even though Castiel was still hurt by the fact that his own cousin had betrayed him, he knew he couldn't leave him there. Metatron was still the only family he had left, and he couldn't bear the thought of being alone. They would deal with his cousin’s betrayal after he was safe. It also scared him to think about what might happen to Dean and his companions if things went wrong. He didn't want them to get hurt because of him, he especially didn't want to imagine Dean getting wounded. _I can’t believe I am such a bother! I don’t want him to get hurt because of me!_ Castiel thought. He bit his lip and clenched his hands to keep them from trembling.

Dean watched Castiel from the corner of his eye, and he could tell Castiel was nervous due to the fact he kept biting his lip, clenching his hand, and his leg kept bouncing up and down. Dean wasn’t sure if Castiel was nervous because they were going to get his cousin or because of something else. Dean would rather he not be nervous at all, it was distracting him and he couldn't afford to be distracted right now. He sighed and grabbed Castiel’s leg, stopping it from bouncing up and down. Castiel started and looked at Dean. Dean smiled and squeezed his knee.

“Don’t worry Cas, we’ll get your cousin back. I promise” Dean said softly. He could sense the twin’s stare, but completely ignored them. He knew what was going through their heads, up till now Dean had shown absolutely no interest in men. He had only been with women, that is until yesterday when he and Castiel had sex. Dean didn't know why, but there was something about Castiel that made him special, he was the only man that Dean was attracted to. Dean wanted to keep Castiel close to him and he knew getting that idiot out from Crowley’s grip was the only way to do that.

Castiel stared at Dean and nodded. He looked back out the window and sighed. Dean didn't remove his hand, and Castiel made no qualm to remove it. Somehow it calmed him, Dean’s hand felt big and warm around his knee. It centered him, and Castiel didn't want to think about that. Right now, Castiel wanted to focus solely on his cousin and helping him. If everything went their way, then Castiel will have his cousin back but then he would be force to move in with Dean and follow the contract. _Don’t focus on that now Castiel Novak! There are more important matters at hand!_

Soon, the car pulled up at the entrance of a casino. From the outside, it was a tall, dark building, with bright red letters that spelled out _Crossroads’ Demons_. The casino was one of many in the downtown area of the city, but it was more successful than its neighbors. One reason being the fact that its owner was a smart and cunning man by the name of Fergus Crowley. He was known to be ruthless to his competitors, and there were rumors that the other casinos were secretly working for him. His gang, simply called Demons, harassed and frightened many small businesses in downtown, which made many people fear him. Crowley was also notorious for his “deals”;  he would strike a deal with some poor soul and deliver on his end, but if said person couldn't keep their own end, then they would have to deal with Crowley’s retributions. Some of his retributions had made the news before, many of them gruesome and never solved.

Dean and the brothers knew all this and more when it came to Crowley. Dean had yet to meet or deal with Crowley, but he knew the stories well. _This is it...showtime!_ Dean thought. Once the car pulled to stop, Ezekiel opened the door and Dean got out of the car. He then turned and offered his hand to Castiel. Castiel took his hand, and got out as well, Castiel’s hand trembled in Dean. Dean wanted to pull him in close to comfort him but knew it wasn’t the place to do so. Dean turned and watched as four men came out of the casino. The men were burly, and a few of them had tattoos that could been seen on their necks. Immediately, the brothers flanked Dean and Castiel, they stood tensed and ready for anything. The men leered at them and one of them spoke “ We've been expecting you Mr. Winchester, welcome to Crossroads’”. They then ushered the group inside. Dean made sure to keep Castiel between him and the twins, just in case.

Once they walked inside, Dean noted that the casino was silent. Other than themselves, no one else was inside. Not a single soul was gambling or drinking. Dean now knew that the casino had been emptied out for their private meeting. The silence put Dean on the edge, but he kept himself calm. He needed to be ready for anything that Crowley had up his sleeve.

Crowley’s men then led them up to one of the floors of the casino, an open spaced area that Dean assumed was used for private meetings or parties. Once there, Dean saw that the room had more of Crowley’s men waiting for them. The twins became even more alert, and prepared themselves for a fight. Dean kept his face blank and his body relaxed, showing any signs of fear would give Crowley an edge. Castiel on the other hand began to twitch, his breath and his heartbeat begin to speed up. _There are too many of them! This isn’t going to work, Dean and the twins can’t possibly take them all on! This is suicide!_ Before Castiel could voice his thoughts, Dean turned his head slightly to look at him over his shoulder, and he smiled at him. Then, Dean faced the front and walked out to the middle of the room.

Castiel followed him but kept his eyes on Dean, he was the only thing keeping Castiel calm. Dean was confident that they would make it out of here, and God help him, but Castiel believed him. He had faith that Dean would find a way to get them all out unscathed, and Castiel let out a breath of air. It was then, that he looked past Dean’s shoulder and saw a familiar face. “Metatron!” Castiel gasped. Forgetting about where he was, Castiel brushed past Dean and ran straight to his cousin. He grabbed onto a flustered Metatron, and cried out “Metatron! Thank God you’re alright! I can’t imagine what I’d do if anything happened to you!” Tears brimmed Castiel’s eyes, as his body shook. Metatron on the other hand, looked the complete opposite of a scared and crying Castiel. He coughed and said “Uh yeah...me too...glad to see you’re alright too Castiel…”

“Well, don’t you look okay. Here we thought you would look worse for wear” Dean drawled. Metatron flinched and looked terrified as he noticed Dean looming over Castiel shoulder. “Finally, after all this time I get to see you face to face again. Let’s see, when the last time we saw each other? I think it might of been when I loaned you the money. You ran away without even trying to negotiate” Dean growled out.

Metatron nervously shook his head and murmured a few words, sweat beaded on his forehead, and he stumbled over his words. Dean really wanted to strangle the idiot, but refrained from doing so in front of Castiel. Besides, they had an audience, who up to this point were being too quiet. Dean glared at Metatron again, “You probably planned on defaulting since the beginning?” Before Metatron could speak, a raspy voice spoke.

“Well you could always pardon the poor soul, Mr. Winchester”

Everyone turned to look at the new person that had walked into the room. An older man stood in front of the entrance, flanked by two huge men. The man had a raspy British accent, dark hair, medium height, and dressed in a tailored suit. _Crowley..._ Dean thought. Crowley smirked at Dean and made his way to the front. “Besides, we didn't ask you come here to handle such a small matter like that” Crowley said, his men followed and Crowley stopped in front of Dean. Dean chuckled “Oh really? Then why the hell are we here for huh?”

One of the men made a step towards Dean and glared at him, “How dare you talk to Mr. Crowley like that, show some respect punk!”. Dean rolled his eyes and promptly told the guy, to stick it where the sun don’t shine princess. The man snarled and lunged at Dean, but anticipating his move Dean countered his attack and punched the guy in the stomach. The man reeled over and cried out, he held his stomach as he struggled to breath. Castiel gasped and attempted to stop the fight but was held back by Gadreel, who simply shook his head.  Dean shoved the man off of him, and prepared for another attack. Crowley sighed and motioned one of his men. “Get this sod out of here, before I decide to put a bullet in his head”. The guy nodded and dragged the man out of the room.

“My apologies Winchester, my men are usually more behaved. Now where were we?...” Crowley signaled one of his men and continued. “Ah yes, I wanna make a deal...peacefully of course, don’t want to shed any blood on my carpets. Do you have any idea how much these rugs cost? A bloody fortune!”. One of Crowley’s came back with a large grey suitcase and set it down on a table. Dean, Castiel, and the twins eyes the suitcase, curious as to what was in there. Crowley motioned the group to follow him to the table, there Crowley opened the suitcase. He paused and turned to look at Dean.

“Listen, that kid you got there, Castiel Novak? I want him back” he said. Dean’s body tensed, and he clenched his hands as he glared at Crowley. Castiel felt as the floor was going to give way, his knees buckled and he swayed. _I can’t go back to him! Not to there! Please no_! Castiel thought. Suddenly, before he could faint, Ezekiel grabbed him by the shoulders and kept him steady. Crowley smiled at Dean and said “Of course, I’m not telling you to just hand him over of course! I’ll pay you $100 million, in fact not only will I pay that but I’ll cover Metatron’s debt as well”

Crowley turned the suitcase around to reveal that it was full of cash. Castiel’s eyes widen as he looked at the money. For one second, he feared that Dean was going to say yes, that he was going to go ahead and sell him back to Crowley. But, he knew deep down that Dean wasn’t going to do that. He didn't know how he knew, but he had faith and trust in Dean. Dean merely glanced down at the suitcase, and folded his arms.

“Basically, what you’re saying is...that you’re going to resell him aren't you. There’s some sick perverted buyers out there that are willing to pay even more money huh?” Dean said, he glared at Crowley. He suddenly felt the urge to gank the asshole, but knew that he would just end up signing his own death certificate. Crowley shook his head and chuckled.

“What? Of course not! What kind of person do you take me for Winchester?”  Crowley said, then turned to address Castiel. “Listen Castiel, there’s someone who has heard your story and simply wants to...help you. He wants to take you in and take care of you like a guardian should”

Metatron saw this as his chance to convince his cousin, and he scuttled his way to the front. “And on top of that Castiel, my debt will be paid off! Can you believe this? I would be free right away! And on the plus side, you will get to live a rich lifestyle!”

Castiel refused to look at Metatron as he felt disappointment and sadness sweep through his body. _There he goes again...why Metatron...why?_ Castiel thought. This time, Dean couldn’t stop himself and walked straight up to Metatron. Towering over him, Dean growled out “You sonofabitch! You’re just going to betray your family again! Doesn't family mean anything to you!”. Metatron shook under Dean’s glare and tried not to pee his pants. Before Dean could punch him, Castiel placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder, once Dean stopped from punching the lowlife, Castiel spoke “Metatron, that isn't a really good idea. What we owe them shouldn't be paid like this but with honest work”

Castiel stood in front of Metatron and tried to get him to see what he was doing was wrong. “You still have time to change Metatron! You can still change and live an honest life, if you don’t the same thing is going to happen again” Castiel pleaded. Metatron gaped at Castiel and sputtered out “Wh-what? Why are you lecturing me? You know what Castiel, why don’t you just shut up and do what I say?”

Dean clenched his hands and started to step forwards to clock the idiot, when Castiel once again stopped him. Castiel shook his head sadly and looked at his cousin with disappointment. Crowley rolled his eyes at the drama before him and cleared his throat. “Ahem, like I was saying the debt is just too high to be paid off by…”honest work”. Also the gentleman has a high status and honor”

Dean scoffed and said “Right, I’m sure he is quite honorable”. Dean gently took Castiel by his shoulder and led him back to the twins, he then turned to talk to Crowley. “You know, there’s a rumor going around that most, if not all, of your clients have a certain taste. They use this place as their next hunting ground, where they don’t treat your _merchandise_ as human. Those poor souls are sold and are subjected to unspeakable horrors. Some will be trained by sadists until they go mad, others will be eaten alive by cannibals, while some will be experimented on by some sick fuck that loves corpses?”. Castiel gasped and felt like he was going to throw up, _Do they really do that?!_

“You sold Castiel, even though you knew all that didn't you Metatron?” This time Dean turned his glare to Metatron, who turned pale and shook his head. “N-no that’s...not…” he babbled. Dean glared at him and looked to Castiel, his heart tugged when he saw that Castiel was trying to hold back tears. Suddenly, guilt boiled in Dean’s stomach as he realized that he was no better than the sickos that he described. Dean quickly looked away, and sighed. He then turned his gaze towards to Crowley who seemed unfazed by his accusations. Crowley shrugged and said “I don’t know what you mean…”

Dean shrugged as well, “Doesn't matter anyways, I've already bought Castiel” Dean said. This time, Crowley laughed. “ Actually, that statement is invalid”. Castiel felt cold as he processed what Crowley had said. He became even more anxious as Crowley looked very confident in himself. He looked to Dean who seemed to a bit confused, but he didn't say anything.

“Our auction is open to members only. We don’t intend to sell to some random man who entered our establishment with a false identity. Now do you understand? Castiel doesn't belong to you” Crowley said, with a smug smile on his face.  Dean remained silent for a moment before he spoke again. “I was participating as a stand in for a member, you can check with him if you like”. Dean smirked at Crowley as he frowned and considered what Dean had said. “You can call him if you like, if you don’t believe me”

Crowley clenched his teeth, as he thought up another idea. Suddenly, Crowley smiled at Dean then called over one of his goons. He whispered something into the guy’s ear, the guy nodded and left the room. “I believe you Winchester,” he said. “I have no doubt that you wouldn't lie to me. But you see we still have a problem, my client is still very interested in Castiel and won’t back down from a fight”

The twins and Dean immediately became tensed and looked around the room at their opponents. Crowley chuckled and said “Not like that of course, but let’s settle this by a game? Why don’t you and I gamble?”. Dean frowned and asked Crowley what he meant by that. Crowley resisted the urge to pull out his own hair in exasperation and shouted “I said let’s GAMBLE you MORON!”. Dean rolled his eyes but before he could open his mouth with a retort, the man Crowley had ordered earlier return with a box in his hands. Crowley adjusted his suit and took the box from him and spoke “If you win, I’ll let you guys go and refund your $200 million plus another $50 million on top. But if you lose, you’ll return that kid to me, with no refund of course. So what do you say?”

Dean shook his head and said “If I win, you will give me $200 million as a bonus as a bother fee. Plus you will also transfer all of Metratron’s claims you hold to me”. Metatron and Castiel were stunned by Dean’s claims. _If I can’t get Castiel to stop caring about that dumbass, then I’ll have to take him with me_ Dean thought. “We’ll only have a deal if you accept these new conditions” Dean finished.

“Fine, but we’ll also add our own condition. If I win, you will not only give us the kid but shut down your financial firm and never come back to this town ever again” Crowley said. Without a second thought, Dean agreed. “Deal” he said. Castiel gasped, he couldn't believe the risks Dean was taking. He wanted him to stop, he didn't fear for himself but for Dean. The thought of Dean losing his home and business because of him was too much to bear. He tried to speak to Dean, but the twins once again stopped him. “Don’t worry, Boss has this handled” Ezekiel said, attempting to calm Castiel down. Castiel nodded but he still wasn’t sure.

“Very well then, let’s begin” Crowley smiled. He turned to one of his men and barked out an order to get the paperwork and cash needed. Soon everything was on the table, Metatron’s paperwork and the $400 million in a suitcase. Dean nodded to the twins to look over everything. The twins took their places and began to look through the papers and checked to make sure the money was real. Once satisfied that everything was correct, they nodded to Dean. Crowley then led Dean to another table nearby and offered him to sit down. “So, how do you want to play then?” Crowley asked.

“Anything that can determine the winner quickly” Dean said. Crowley nodded and spoke “I agree, Franky let’s play the usual shall we?”. The man named Franky reached into his jacket and pulled out a gun. Faster than he could blink, Gadreel crossed the room and held a knife his neck and grabbed the revolver. “You can’t pull the trigger unless I remove my hand from the cylinder” Gadreel said, coldly. The man spluttered and winced when Gadreel’s knife nicked him. Everyone around the room held their breaths except for Dean and Crowley, Crowley looked like he’d rather be anywhere else then here and Dean seemed unfazed by Gadreel’s actions. “Gadreel let the guy go, it’s only for show” Dean said. Gadreel hesitated but slowly retracted his knife and stepped back. The man shot daggers at Gadreel, but his face remained blank.

The man opened the barrel and deposited the bullets onto the table. Each made a sound as they hit the table, and rolled away. Reaching into his pocket, the man took out a bullet with a different marking on it.

“The rule is simple,” began Crowley “we’ll only put one bullet in the gun, and take turns pulling the trigger, until the unlucky one gets shot”. The man placed the bullet into the barrel, and held the gun up to his head, at Crowley’s nod he pulled the trigger and the gun went off with a loud bang. Castiel jumped and looked in terror as the man had red all over his face. “Don’t worry, it’s just red ink. I had these bullets especially made for this game. But you must be worried about the bullets we put in, so we’ll give you the gun with a new bullet and you can load it yourself, so you won’t have any doubts” Crowley said. He handed the gun and the bullets over to Dean, Dean couldn't help but admire the gun itself. It was a beautiful hand made Colt revolver that seemed to be influenced by Samuel Colt’s Paterson; with a five-round cylinder, a blade front sight, a hammer notch rear sight, and on the barrel of the gun a phrase was inscribed "non timebo mala".  Dean didn't know what it meant, but he was sure it stood for something badass.

“Thank you” Dean said, and reached out for the bullets on the table. _Crowley seems a little too confident, he thinks he’s going to win...What does he have up his sleeve_? Dean wondered. Beside Castiel, Metatron began to chuckle. “Stupid Winchester, they’re obviously playing a trick on him” he jeered. Confused Castiel asked “What do you mean?”. Metratron smirked and rubbed his hands together. “He’s gambling for his life right now, you think Crowley doesn't have something up his sleeve? Imagine Dean losing everything! His business, his home, everything! I’m really looking forward to seeing his crying face!”. Castiel thought about everything his cousin just said. _No! Dean won’t lose! He just can’t!_

Once the bullet was in its place in the barrel, Dean spun the barrel and placed it against his temple. “I’ll go first” he said. Castiel held his breath as Dean pulled the notch down, his heart almost stopped when Dean pulled the trigger and a loud bang rang out. He sighed in relief when nothing happened. Dean then handed the gun to Crowley. “Can I ask you a question?” Crowley asked. “Why are you willing to risk everything for some kid? If you take the offer now and walk away you won’t have to worry about losing everything. Isn't that safer than what we’re doing now?”. Crowley pulled the trigger and nothing happened.

Castiel looked down and felt shame at Crowley’s words. But when he heard Dean chuckle softly, he looked up in surprise to see Dean smiling at him “There’s a reason...even though you don’t remember Castiel...But this time, I’ll be the one saving you” Dean smiled softly at Castiel, he then pulled the trigger and once again only a bang could be heard. Castiel’s heart caught at his throat as he stared at Dean. He blushed and tried to think about what Dean meant, he was certain that they had never met before, but Dean seemed confident that they did. He placed his hands around his mouth as he thought, and pulled back when he felt something odd brush against his mouth. He noted the band aid that was still wrapped around his finger, and he thought about Dean and how he carefully cleaned his cut.

Crowley took the gun and placed it against his head and pulled the trigger. Only the click of the gun was heard, and he handed the gun back to Dean with a smile on his face. “It seems there is only one shot left, looks like the next one contains the bullet Winchester” Crowley sneered. Dean grabbed the gun impassively and placed it against his head. Castiel clenched his hand and whispered “I have to stop him…”

Metatron heard Castiel, and hissed “What? Stop him? Why would you want to do that? He’s going to lose for sure! Don’t you want that? I bet he’s made you go through hardship!”. Castiel shook his head and remembered everything that had happened in the kitchen. “He was kind...he was kind!” Castiel cried. Running towards Dean, he cried out his name. He reached out for Dean’s hand that was holding the gun and yelled “Don’t do it! You can’t pull the trigger! Please Dean, stop the bet right now! This gun is-”

Castiel was cut off when Dean placed his hand on his cheek. “Trying to save me once again Cas?” Dean said softly, he smiled and leaned in to kiss Castiel. Castiel gasped into the kiss, but quickly reciprocated. Dean and Cas seemed to lose themselves in their passionate kiss, while everyone around them gaped. The twins’ mouths nearly hit the floor when their boss kissed Castiel. Disgust was written on Metatron’s face as he stared at the scene before him, while Crowley seemed a bit thrilled at the sight.

Castiel tried to pull back from the kiss, and stop it but Dean pulled him back in. Dean tasted tentatively with his tongue, and Castiel opened his mouth with a loud moan. Between kisses Castiel tried to talk, “Dean listen...Dean! Mmph!”. Realizing that they had a room full of unwanted guest, Dean ended the kiss and smiled at Castiel. “Just watch, I always have strong luck. Especially when I don’t feel like losing” Dean said. He place a kiss on Castiel’s forehead and picked up the gun. Once again, he placed the gun at his temple and stared at Castiel. “It’s okay Cas, I’ll protect you”

Castiel felt tears forming in his eyes as he watched Dean pull back the notch down, his heart began to quicken and his body began to quiver. “No…” he whispered “No...Dean!”. As soon as Castiel cried out, Dean pulled the trigger and smiled at Castiel.

BANG!

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BANG!...Too soon? Is Dean going to be okay? Let's see in the next chapter!


	8. Bullet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BANG! Last chapter left us in suspense. Dean has made an enemy, he needs to take care of an annoyance, and talk with Castiel about an important issue. Now Castiel must make a choice...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't begin to explain how much it means that you guys are continuing to read my story! :) it honestly helps keep my mind distracted from everything that is going on right now! Thank you once again!  
> *note: This chapter will contain some sexy-time for our boys :)

**Chapter 8**

“See...I told you I’m one lucky guy” said Dean. Castiel nodded his head as a smile broke out and he felt his knees go weak.  He clutched on to Dean who chuckled at him. The twins let out sigh in relief and looked at each other. For a moment, they had both feared that Dean was going to lose the game. Dean smiled softly at Castiel and placed a chaste kiss on his forehead. Castiel fought to keep himself from crying, so he simply bit his lip and hugged Dean. _He’s ok! He’s safe!_ Castiel thought.

From across the room, Crowley began to tremble and turn red with rage. “That...What...That’s impossible!” he spluttered. “That shouldn’t of happened! Winchester! What did you do?”. Crowley lunged out of his chair and pointed an accusing finger at Dean.

“That shouldn’t of happened? What do you mean by that?...Why does it sound like I was set up to lose?” Dean questioned. He turned a cold glare to Crowley, who quickly shut his mouth and didn’t respond. Dean scoffed and ordered Gadreel to retrieve his winnings. “What a shame Crowley...looks like things didn’t go your way”

Crowley clenched his hands, when a thought crossed his mind. “Hold on!  I think I know why. You never put the bullet in the gun did you? It’s empty isn’t? Which means... you, Winchester, are a cheat and a liar! Don’t think you will be able to get away with this!” Crowley roared. He placed his hands in his pockets and sneered at Dean. He refused to believe that he had lost, Crowley has never lost a game!

Dean raised his eyebrows and picked up the gun. Gently, he moved Castiel behind him when all of a sudden he strode across the table and pointed the gun at Crowley’s head. Crowley looked at Dean in annoyance.

“What? It’s empty you numbskull! What are you going to do with a gun that has no bullet hmm?” Crowley growled out. Dean smirked and reached into his pocket, and when he brought his hand back up, he had a bullet in between his thumb and forefinger.  Realization dawned on Crowley and he grinned at Dean. “Ah...I see...so I am right aren’t I? You cheated?”

Dean smiled, then lunged at Crowley and placed him on a chokehold. Crowley cried out and his men moved to pull our their guns, when the twins pulled out their own weapons as well. Pressing the gun against Crowley’s head, Dean laughed.

“That’s wrong. While it’s true that I didn’t put the _paint_ bullet in the barrel, I did put in a _certain_ type of bullet instead,” he said. “Do you what to take a guess what it is?”

Crowley swallowed and said “I’ll take ‘Real Bullet’ for $500?”

“Ding! Ding! Ding! We got a winner! Now for your reward, why don’t we take a little ride? Except your guys seem to be in our way” Dean responded. He pressed the gun a little bit harder against Crowley’s temple, which caused Crowley to yell at his men to move. The men hesitated, but took steps back to allow Dean and his group move past them.

Gathering the case, Metatron and Castiel, the twins made their way past the thugs. Gadreel had a tight grip on Metatron and maneuvered the quivering mess through the casino. Ezekiel gently led Castiel through the casino, he could tell that the young man was terrified by the way his body trembled under his hand. Dean led the group past the doors until they reached the car. Turning around Dean spoke to Crowley.

“Thanks for the safe passage, now your stop is here.”  Dean shoved Crowley from him but held the gun pointed at him. Crowley’s men hung back and simply watched from afar. Crowley glared at Dean and fixed his suit. “Get the hell off my property Winchester!” he yelled. Dean smiled and got into the car.

Pressing the gas pedal down, Gadreel peeled out of the parking lot, causing the tires to screech and burn tire marks onto the ground. Crowley watched them leave, anger fuming under his skin. One of his men came running over and said “Sir, do you want us to follow them?”

Crowley went silent for a moment but regained himself. “No...not yet anyways”

**  
  
**

“Are you sure you’re okay Cas?” Dean asked. Worry was etched on his face as he crossed his arms. After they had gotten back to the apartment, Dean had the twins escort Metatron to a motel where he would be watched. Before Dean and Castiel could reach the elevators, Castiel had suddenly collapsed. Frightened, Dean had gathered Castiel into his arms and stepped into the elevator. He shook his head when the receptionist asked if he wanted help. Dean had felt as though his heart was going to pound right out of his chest. Looking down at Castiel on his bed now, his heart clenched painfully as he thought about how scared he was for Castiel’s life.

Castiel smiled softly at Dean and nodded. “I’m sorry if I scared you...I didn’t mean to” he said. Dean sighed and shook his head. Drawing up a chair, Dean sat next to the bed.

“You don’t need to apologize Cas, what happened to you was normal considering what you just went through” Dean said. He smiled at Cas and cupped Castiel’s face with his hand. Castiel sighed softly and leaned into the touch. _Dammit! Why does he have to be so damn cute! Fuck me!_ Dean thought.

Realizing that they needed to talk about some important issues, Dean withdrew his hand and instead placed them on his knees. He looked at Castiel and said “We need to talk”

Castiel looked at Dean in confusion, but nodded his head.

Dean sighed and said “It’s about your cousin, Metatron Milton…”

Castiel tensed up and asked “W-what about him?”. Castiel was scared at the thought that Dean was going to do something to him. Despite the fact that Metatron had betrayed him, he still cared about his cousin and didn’t want to see him harmed,

“Just thinking about what that guy has done...tsk...I don’t think selling his organs would be enough” Dean spat out. Castiel gasped and gripped the sheets.

“Bu-” Castiel started.

“But...I’ll make a special exception for you and minimize his punishment. I won’t hurt him but  he will pay me back with hard labor” Dean said. He stood up and turned from Castiel, he was embarrassed by his actions and by what he had told Castiel. Dean usually didn’t do these type of things and when he did, he would turn away and walk out.

Castiel felt tears rolled down his face as he thought about the gift Dean had given him. “Thank you Dean! Thank you!” he cried out. Dean turned to look at Castiel and was greeted by a joyous Castiel. Castiel smiled again and let out a sigh in relief. Dean clenched his fingers and his body tensed up. Jealousy was once again rearing its ugly head, and Dean wanted to throttle Metatron’s neck.

“Aw fuck!” Dean cursed, then in a blink of an eye Dean threw himself on top of Castiel. He tackled him down on the bed and gripped him in a hug, burying his face into his shoulder. Castiel had his mouth gaped open in surprise as he stared down at Dean.

“It’s still really annoying!” Dean said, which was muffled by Castiel’s shoulder.

“What?” Castiel asked. Dean huffed and moved his head to the side, freeing his mouth.

“I know that Metatron is your cousin and you guys are blood related! But it still pisses me off seeing the guy I like make such a happy face when we’re talking about another guy...why can’t you make a face like that for me?” Dean asked. Castiel blushed and squirmed under Dean. His heart fluttered and his body began to feel hot under Dean. _I do think about you like that!_ Castiel thought, but he refused to voice them.

When Castiel didn’t respond, Dean sighed and closed his eyes. He knew what he said was too soon for Castiel, but his rejection still hurt. Dean leaned back and balanced himself on his hands beside Castiel’s head. Castiel looked up at him with a somber face. Dean didn’t say anything as they stared at each other. Suddenly Dean had an idea, and before he could stop himself he spoke out.

“Move in with me!” Dean blurted out. Castiel’s eyes widened, and Dean cursed himself. _Dammit! Stupid mouth!_ Dean thought. “Move in with me Cas,” Dean continued. “I want you to move in here with me, I want to adopt you as my family”

Castiel gasped as he stared at Dean in awe.

“I want us to be a family Cas,  just you and me...a family” Dean said softly. Tears welled up in Castiel’s eyes as he thought about what Dean was offering him. _A family?_ he thought.

“Family? B-but we are not related” he said. Dean smiled again and shook his head.

“Family don’t end with blood Cas” Dean smirked. Tears fell down Castiel’s face as he stared at Dean and nodded his head. “Yes” he gasped out. Dean chuckled and leaned down to kiss Castiel. But before his lips touched Castiel’s, Castiel placed a hand over his mouth.

“Wait! I want to ask you something first!” Castiel said. Dean growled and rolled his eyes.

“MMph?”

“Oh sorry,” Castiel said, removing his hand from Dean’s mouth. “We’ve met somewhere before right?”

Dean hesitated but nodded his head.

“Can you please tell me what happened? I can’t remember anything…” he said. Dean tensed up and didn’t say anything. He contemplated telling Castiel everything but was hesitant to do so. _If I tell him everything, it won’t meant anything..._

Dean then thought of an idea that could probably help motivate Castiel to remember. Hauling himself off of Castiel, Dean shook his head.

“No...I won’t tell you” he said.

“Why not?” protested Castiel. Dean sighed and began to look around his briefcase. Once he found the papers that he needed, Dean turned to look back at Castiel.

“...Because it won’t having any meaning if you don’t remember it by yourself” Dean responded. Castiel made an indignant noise and glared at Dean.

“That’s not fair Dean! Please tell me” he said.

“Nope!” smiled Dean. Before Castiel could protest, Dean handed the papers over to Castiel. “I’ll tell you what? If you can remember where we have met before, our deal will be off”

“Huh?” Castiel asked. He was confused by what Dean was saying. _All I have to do is remember when we first met? Just like that, and I can get out of all this?_ Castiel thought.

“It will only be your debt of course. Your cousin Metratron is still going to have to pay off his own debt, however you still owe me the $200 million I bid on you, remember?”

“B-but didn’t you get that refunded from Crowley today?” Castiel asked.

“Yes I did, but that was _my_ refund...I’m the one that worked for it,” smirked Dean. “And that has nothing to do with your debt, also don’t forget about the interest”

“Interest?”

“There will be a 10% interest every 10 days. The interest is calculated starting the first day you “borrowed” the loan. So even though it was $200 million you started with, it was actually $220 million. And the interest is $22 million every 10 days, which equals roughly around $66 million a month. Even though the rules state that you need to at least pay the interest amount every 10 days, I’ll give you an exemption...Do you understand?” smiled Dean.

Castiel felt numb as he took in everything that Dean had said. He couldn’t believe the amount he had to pay. He gaped at Dean, and tried to wrap his head around what he needed to do to pay Dean back. _The interest is only $22 million? H-how can someone...How can anyone pay that off! That’s impossible!_ Castiel thought. “How do I pay that…” stuttered Castiel. Dean smirked and sat back down on the bed, he pulled Castiel into his arms and drew his face in close. Still numb from shock, Castiel let himself be pulled into Dean’s embrace.

Dean brought Castiel’s face leveled with his, and looked him in the eyes.

“Don’t you remember? You have a great job...like I said before, I will buy you for $500 thousand each time” Dean said, softly. Castiel gasped and blushed when Dean moved his hands to cup his ass.

“D-Dean...what are you doing?” he stammered. Dean chuckled and hoisted Castiel up onto his lap. Castiel gasped again when he felt how hard Dean was underneath him. Dean pulled Castiel in for a kiss. He licked along his lips, until Castiel sighed and let him in. Dean used his tongue to taste him and lick into him, he rocked his hips and groaned at the friction. Castiel moaned when Dean rolled his hips, and before he could stop himself, Castiel rolled his hips down to meet Dean’s. Castiel whimpered when his equally hard cock brushed against the denim of his jeans.

Suddenly Castiel pulled off from the kissed and gasped out “Wait! You said we would be a family! Family don’t mmph-”

Castiel was cut off as Dean surged forward to capture his lips again, he grabbed Castiel’s ass once again and threw him down on the bed. Landing on top, Dean broke the kiss to stare down at Castiel.

“You have to be strict with family when it comes to money Cas,” he said. Dean leaned back down to gently nibble on Castiel’s ear. This caused Castiel to whimper and squirm underneath Dean. Dean moved to kiss down Castiel’s neck, and once he found his favorite spot (where his neck and shoulder met) Dean bit down. Castiel cried out and jerked up against Dean. Dean cooled the bite with his tongue, and continued to leave hickies in his path.

Castiel whimpered and cried out every time Dean bit or sucked on his skin. His body felt hot and ready to implode every time Dean grinded his hips against his own. Somewhere, Castiel and Dean had lost their clothes. Castiel was too distract by Dean’s mouth and hands that he didn’t even notice when they both had lost their clothes. Every time Dean moved above him, Castiel could feel Dean’s cock brush against his own.

Dean moaned at the taste of Castiel on his tongue, as he nibbled, bit, and sucked at the pale skin. Dean became fascinated at how quickly Castiel’s skin would bruise when he bit him. _Such a pretty color...want it to look like this all the time_ Dean thought.  Licking over Castiel’s nipple, Dean began to nibble and suckle it until it became red and puffy. He bit it, and nearly came when Castiel arched his back and let out a wail.

“Fuck Cas! I need to be inside you” panted Dean. To his surprise Castiel nodded his head and clutched at Dean’s shoulders. “Pleasepleaseplease…” he chanted.  Dean groaned and had to grip his dick hard to keep from cumming. Dean reached over on the dresser and pulled out a bottle of lube. Squirting some on his fingers, Dean heated the lube up then quickly placed on finger against Castiel. He gently traced the puckered hole and once Castiel seemed distracted, Dean began to slowly breach it. Castiel sighed and closed his eyes. It still slightly stung but Castiel was too horny to care, he wanted Dean in him and he wanted him now!

Dean gasped and whispered “Cas...fuck I want that too!”

Castiel opened his eyes and realized that he had said that last part out loud. Castiel became embarrassed at how wanton he sounded, but Dean seemed to like it. Castiel whimpered when felt another finger go in him, and he became desperate for more. He moaned when he felt Dean’s third finger go inside him. Desperate for more, Castiel began to rock himself on Dean’s fingers and cried out when Dean curled his fingers and touched his prostate.

Castiel looked like pure sex as he began to fuck himself on Dean’s fingers. Dean was desperate to bury himself into Castiel, but he wanted to prep him before he got rough with him. And Dean _wanted_ to fuck him rough, he wanted to plow into him over and over again. He wanted to feel Castiel clench and cry out around his dick. He wanted Castiel to forget his own name before he was done with him.

Today, Dean had almost lost Castiel to Crowley, and that was driving him mad with rage. He couldn’t risk doing that again. Luck can only take someone so far. And even though Dean was confident in winning, there was still a moment of doubt before he pulled the last trigger. He didn’t want to think about what might of happened to Castiel had his own plan gone wrong. _Now is not the time to think about that now, I have to focus on my Castiel..._

Growling, Dean removed his fingers and lubed himself up before placing his dick against Castiel’s entrance. Placing a hand on Castiel’s hip, Dean held him still and looked at Castiel. Castiel groaned and licked his lips. Once he felt prepared, he nodded at Dean. Dean leaned down and kissed Castiel, then began to slowly fuck into him. Castiel cried out against Dean's lips, arched his back slightly and brought his hands up to clutch at Dean's shoulders. It hurt at first and Castiel clenched his teeth. Dean shushed him and told him to breath. Castiel breathed deep and slow, trying to get over the initial pain.

Dean kissed the side of Castiel's face and moaned into his skin. Once his hips flushed against Castiel’s, it took all of Dean’s will not to move. He stayed still and gritted his teeth until Castiel whimpered and clenched at his shoulders.

“Dean!” he gasped out. “Please...move!”

Not one to disobey him, Dean pulled out painfully slow, and pumped back into him hard. Dean swallowed Castiel’s cry and kissed him with abandonment. He licked, sucked, and bit every part of his lips. Castiel kissed him back just as eagerly.  Dean pulled out again, this time quicker and slammed back into Castiel. Once he felt that Castiel was ready, Dean leaned back onto his calves. Lifting Castiel legs up, Dean spread them to reveal the treasure that awaited him between Castiel’s legs. Castiel cried out and tried to close his legs, he was embarrassed at how exposed he was, but Dean held his legs tight and refused to let them down.

“No, I want you like this. I want to see how my dick fucks your tight little hole and I want to see you touch yourself baby” Dean said roughly. Castiel blushed again and clenched around Dean. He was being turned on even more by what Dean was ordering him to do. He couldn’t explain how tight and hot it made him. Castiel slowly reached down and closed a fist around himself. He moaned when his hand felt hot around him, he gathered his precum from the top and slowly spread it down his shaft.

Meanwhile, Dean continued to pump into him. Dean became fascinated by Castiel’s hand and how he slowly began to jerk himself off. Dean knew he wouldn’t be able to last any longer, and he would of been embarrassed but can you blame him? He was fucking the most gorgeous guy and was watching him jerk his pretty dick off. Nope, Dean wasn’t embarrassed at all.

But Dean wanted Castiel to come first, so he lifted him up just a bit more and fucked into him until Castiel’s wail told him he found his sweet spot. Dean positioned himself in that same spot and continued to hit that spot. Castiel’s moans became louder until he ended just yelling out.

“Dean! Oh..oh..oh right there! rightthere!” Castiel cried out. Suddenly, Castiel could feel his orgasm build and he was desperate to cum.

Dean swiveled his hips again, and began to move his hips harder and faster, hitting that sweet spot that made Castiel see stars. Castiel whimpered and released his cock and threw his hands above his head to grab onto the pillow. He clenched the pillow harder as his cries grew louder. Seeing that Castiel was at his breaking point, and that he was nearly reaching his, Dean decided to help Castiel by reaching down with one hand to pump Castiel's cock.

Feeling Dean’s hand began to strip his cock was the last straw for Castiel. He gave one last shout, and came over Dean’s hand and his stomach. Dean continued to pump Castiel as he watched and felt Castiel cum. He clenched painfully around Dean, which caused him to cry out as well. And with one last push, Dean bent over Castiel and buried himself deep into him, filling him up with his own cum. Dean growled and panted. Castiel whimpered and moaned beneath him, and Dean moved his head up to look at him.

Castiel body was blushed and sweaty, his mouth was beautifully swollen and red. Dean admired the hickies that kissed all over Castiel’s chest. So help him God, but Dean wanted to go again. _Damn! That was too damn good! I barely just came and I want to go another round...I am so screwed_ Dean thought to himself.

Castiel had his eyes closed as he tried to regain his breath, suddenly he could feel that he was being stared at. Castiel slowly opened his eyes and was met with Dean’s gaze. Castiel couldn’t believe how beautiful Dean looked above him. Dean’s face was flushed with sweat, his green eyes seemed brighter than ever before, and just now Castiel realized that Dean had freckles all over his body. Castiel blushed at how intense Dean was looking at him, but before he could break the silence, Dean leaned down and kissed him.

Despite the fact that they had kissed so many times now, Castiel still got surprised by how gentle Dean is when he kissed him. Their first kisses are always chaste and sweet, before they get wet and dirty. It’s like Dean is always asking if he can kiss him (And Castiel always says yes!).  Castiel kissed Dean back and wrapped his arms around his shoulders to pull him in closer. _I don’t know what has gotten into me, but I want Dean to keep kissing me…_

After a while, Dean broke their kiss once he decided that dry cum wasn’t a really nice feeling on his hand and stomach. Dean got up and went to the bathroom to get a warm wet rag. He could feel Castiel stare as he walked away, and he couldn’t help but smirk.

Once they were both wiped down, Dean pulled the cover over themselves and pulled Castiel into his arms. This time Castiel didn’t protest but went along. Castiel laid his head against Dean’s shoulder and tried not to think about how comforting it felt to be in his arms. Remember Castiel, Dean only wants sex...nothing else he thought. He quickly brushed away the sadness that he suddenly felt and closed his eyes.

“Cas…” Dean asked softly.

“Hmmm?”

“Goodnight”

“...Goodnight Dean”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan on having the next chapter up soon! I'm still debating on whether or not I should continue to follow the Mange story line or not...I may have accidentally made our boys fall in love faster than they should of...oops!! ^-^


	9. Bright future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Dean seem like they're going to have a happy future after our last chapter, but not everything is as it appears....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw Dean and Castiel cuddling at the end seems nice, no? But looks like it's that time again to put some angst in there...not to much of course, just enough to make Dean worry about their future together:)

**Chapter 9**

“So you’re gay then?” Sam asked.

“No! After all that I just told you, you’re seriously asking me that!” Dean exclaimed. He really regretted telling his brother everything. It had been a few weeks since Dean had last called his younger brother, and even longer since he had last seen him. It bothered Dean that Sam wasn’t close enough to visit, but he was damn proud of the full ride scholarship Sammy had won to get into Stanford. Of course that meant rare phone calls when Sam wasn’t studying and even rarer home visits when Sam was off from school, and only if he didn’t have any plans with his current girlfriend Jess. Dean liked Jess, she was the perfect match for Sam. And not to mention a hottie.

“Honestly, I blocked out all the illegal mafia type stuff that was going on and focused on the fact that my big brother hid the fact that he was gay…” Sam said. “Was that why you slept with all those women? To cover up the fact that you’re gay?”

“Stop saying that I’m gay douchebag! I’m not!” Dean yelled. He could practically imagine Sam rolling his eyes right about now.

“Right, so you rescued some guy, slept with him, then risked not only your life but your company just ‘cause you’re really good friends?”

“...”

“You’re gay”

“Shut up bitch!”

“Jerk”

“Ugh I don’t even know why I called you if I knew you were gonna be a judgmental ass” Dean said.

“Because you trust my opinions and wanted to know if your little brother would still love you” Sam mused.

“No chickflick moments! Cut it out Sammy!”

“It’s Sam...listen Dean, I’m serious. I could careless who you love. And it sounds like this Castiel is a really nice guy and he might be the one for you”

Dean bit his tongue so he wouldn’t call out on how girly his brother was being. But it still warmed his heart to hear his brother say that.

“Alright princess, enough with the girly crap! Call me when you get a chance,” Dean said “And say ‘hi’ to Jess for me!”

Sam chuckled and said that he would pass the message along. After he hanged up, Dean thought about the conversation that he had with his brother. He didn’t tell Sam everything of course, like how Dean had forced Castiel into a contract with him or that he had forced Castiel to stay with him as he finished paying him back all the money owed. Sam simply thought that Dean was being helpful in offering his place for Castiel to stay at while he attended school . He didn’t want to think about how Sam would see him if he knew that his older brother was a monster.

It scared him to think that Sam would hate him, Sam was studying to be a lawyer after all. He would be furious at the blatant crime Dean was committing by forcing Castiel to have sex with him and live with him. _Furious and disappointed...he would never see me the same…He would only see a disgusting monster that deserved to be rotting in jail..._ Dean thought.  Deciding he needed to get back to work, Dean shook his head to clear his thoughts. He glanced at the clock and noted that he had a few more hours till lunch. _Let’s get to crackin’ then..._

 

Dean sighed as he finished signing yet another paper. Handing it Ezekiel, Dean leaned back into his chair and thought about everything that had happened so far. After the Crowley incident that is, which meant nothing had happened...absolutely nothing. It’s been three weeks since Castiel had moved in, and instead of Dean being happy, he was worried. It seemed like every time Dean would touch him, Castiel would tense up and remain silent. And when Dean would try to chat with him, Castiel would only give out one word answers and avoid making eye contact with him. Their conversations were often stilted and awkward, with Dean becoming frustrated and giving up halfway through.

Every morning, Dean would wake up to breakfast already on the table for him and Castiel would be dressed for school, waiting for Dean to sit down and eat. Dean would try to talk to Castiel, but he could tell that Castiel was uncomfortable around him. As soon as one of the twins would knock on the door to take Castiel to school, Castiel would quickly gather his things and fly out the door before Dean could even say goodbye.

Dean had insisted that Castiel come to his job and eat lunch with him everyday, regardless if he had school or not. Surprisingly, that was the only time that Castiel seemed to open up to him and would chat with him. Dean didn’t know if it was because most of the time they were out in public and Castiel didn’t want to seem rude, or because Castiel truly enjoyed eating lunch with him. Dean hoped it was the latter.

Dean was puzzled as to why Castiel was acting so strange. It seemed after their second time sleeping together, Castiel had changed. Guilt settled deep in Dean’s gut, _Did I ruin any chance of being with him? Does he hate me? What do I do?_ Dean sighed and he rubbed a hand across his face. He was suppose to be focusing on his work, but he was too distracted by his current problem.

Gadreel and Ezekiel had yet to question him about his relationship with Castiel. After the deal with Crowley and finding out about Castiel, they had simply taken it in stride and didn’t bat an eyelash when Castiel would stop by.In fact, both the twins got along with Castiel, much to Dean’s displeasure. Gadreel was quiet and nice with Castiel, and Ezekiel seemed to talk to Castiel more than his brother. Dean felt a tinge of jealousy, but quickly nudged it away. _Well if they truly valued their lives, then they will continue to be nice to Castiel..._ Dean thought.

Dean glanced over at his computer and noticed it was nearly time for lunch. Castiel should be here any moment. _I wonder if he’s up for some burgers. I really need a Double Bacon Cheeseburger with a side of fries right about now_ Dean mused. _And maybe a shot of whiskey too…_

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts, and Gadreel poked his head around the door. He announced that Castiel had arrived and was waiting to be let in. _Just on time_ , Dean thought. _Castiel is always on time_. Dean nodded and told Gadreel to let Castiel in. Castiel walked in and sat down in one of the chairs in front of Dean’s desk. He smiled at Dean and said hello. Dean smiled back and began to gather his papers and put them away.

“Hey Cas, what do you want for lunch today?” Dean asked.

“I’m okay with anything. I’m not a picky eater” Castiel shrugged.

“Hmm...how about some burgers and fries? That sounds really good right about now” Dean said. Castiel chuckled and smiled at Dean

“What?” Dean asked.

“You always want burgers Dean” chuckled Castiel. Dean laughed as he stood up and made his way to Castiel.

“But they’re so damn delicious!” Dean laughed. He felt giddy at the fact that Castiel seemed relaxed around him. It was times like this that kept Dean from worrying about the odd strain between Castiel and him. Dean threw an arm around Castiel and tugged him to his side.

But Castiel tensed up and went quiet. Dean gritted his teeth, but didn’t remove his arm from his shoulder.

 _I’m pretty sure he likes me somewhat...but when he tenses up like this, it reminds me that the only reason he even tolerates me is because of his debt. He’s being forced to pay off his debt by having sex with me...How can he not hate me?_ Dean thought.

“Dean?” Castiel asked, looking at him.

“Hmm?”

“Do you still want to go to lunch?” Castiel asked. He cocked his head to the side, and looked at Dean in puzzlement. Dean almost kissed him due to the fact that Castiel looked so damn cute when he did that. Dean smiled and nodded his head. Gently leading Castiel, they made their way through the room. Just as they reached the door, loud voices could be heard on the other side. They could hear one of the twins arguing with someone.

“I’m sorry, but like I said before, the Boss is leaving right now-”

“Oh shut up! I know he is still here! OI! I know you’re here you hairless ape!” a voice shouted.

“Sonofabitch” cursed Dean. He knew whose voice that was, and he _really_ did not want to see that particular person. Castiel looked at him in confusion and before he could ask Dean who that was, the doors blew open. Castiel and Dean jumped back in surprise and stared as a tall blond man walked in.

The man in question had a tailored black jacket, a grey deep v-neck shirt that accentuated his broad shoulders and slim waist, and dark washed out fitted jeans. Kohl rimmed his blue eyes, which made his eyes stand out even more. He had blond hair, that was styled to look like he had rolled out of bed, something that was difficult to master. He immediately zeroed in on Castiel and the man leered at him. Castiel cocked his head and stared at the man in confusion.

“Well then…this must be the famous Castiel I have heard so much about” the man spoke. Castiel noted that the man had an interesting accent that was difficult to place. Dean glared at the man and folded his arms, anger evident on his face.

“What the hell do you want Balthazar?” Dean gritted out.

“You know, when I heard that the infamous womanizer Dean Winchester was currently stickin’ it in a boy, I thought to myself, ‘No that can’t be! Dean’s as straight as they come!’. But seeing him, I can see why you suddenly turned gay for him” winked Balthazar.  Castiel blushed at Balthazar’s comment and looked away. Dean glared at Balthazar again, and tried to keep himself from choking the life out of the smug man.

Suddenly, Balthazar strode forward, bypassed Dean and stood in front of Castiel. Startled Castiel could only gape as Balthazar leaned towards him and grabbed his hands.

“How would you like to work at my club?” grinned Balthazar. “Such a beautiful specimen like yourself would be truly appreciated by my guests and would be a welcomed sight”

“Club?” asked Castiel, tilting his head to the side and looked at Balthazar in puzzlement.

Before Balthazar could respond, a strong hand clamped down on his shoulder and pulled him back.

“Hands off Cas, you creep! No way in hell is he gonna work at that disgusting place!” Dean growled. Dean folded his arms and glared at Balthazar, who in return rolled his eyes at him.

“Umm?...” Castiel muttered. He looked between the two men in confusion, trying to figure out what was going on.

“How rude of me! Let me introduce myself, my name is Balthazar...Balthazar Delano at your service” Balthazar said, smiling and stuck out his hand. Dean rolled his eyes, but Castiel, ever the well-mannered young man, smiled in return and shook his hand.

“Nice to meet you Balthazar, my name is Castiel Novak” Castiel said. Balthazar looked him up and down, and liking what he saw, nodded his head.

“Right, well like I said before, I really do think you would love to work at my club. My customers would just eat you up!” Balthazar said.  Balthazar leaned in and leered at Castiel, making him blush. Dean clenched his finger and reached out to cuff Balthazar in the back of his hand.

“Ow! What was that for!” Balthazar exclaimed.

“Stop making weird offers!” Dean yelled. Balthazar turned to glare at him.

“What’s wrong about it? I’m obviously going to pay him!” he said.

“I’m going to actually kill you, you know that? You freakin’ homo!”

“Oh you’re one to talk! You’re a homo too!”

“What? No I’m not!” Dean growled.

All of a sudden a soft voice spoke. “You’re not?”

Dean and Balthazar halted their argument to turn and look at Castiel. Castiel flushed but didn’t turn away.

“But...what about all the things you did to me?” Castiel asked, quietly. Dean choked, and flushed, unable to say anything at first. At the door the twins had walked in to see what the commotion was about, and when they heard Castiel’s comment they both froze.  A matching look of astonishment overtook their faces, both stunned and gaping at the scene before them. On the other hand,  Balthazar’s mouth nearly hit the floor by how wide it fell open. The room stayed quiet and Castiel fidgeted and blushed. Embarrassment evident on his face, he looked everywhere but at Dean who looked like he was about to have a stroke.

Suddenly, Balthazar howled out loud and laughed. He doubled over and laughed at the look on Dean’s face. Dean adjusted himself and glared at Balthazar, _I should kill him...yeah I think I should…_ he thought. Balthazar continued to laugh, while Dean glared at him and plotted his murder. The twins quickly became expressionless when Dean turned to glare at them as well. But both couldn’t help but think _Those things? What things?_ They both halted their thoughts before they could imagine their Boss naked and doing “things” with Castiel.

Balthazar at last stopped laughing and took Castiel’s hands in his own.

“What an interesting kid,” he said “I really want him to come work for me”

“I already told you-” Dean starts.

“You see Castiel,” Balthazar interrupts “Dean here is what you would call a “normal” man. He was indifferent to the gay community and their rights, but now look at him! Getting all worked up over a boy!”

“I told you! I’m straight!” Dean exclaimed. Balthazar chuckled and waggled his finger at Dean.

“You’re as straight as a circle Dean,” he laughed. “And to think, all the crap you gave me for being gay…”

Before Dean could retort, the phone rang and Gadreel quickly answered it. He then turned to inform Dean that a Mr. Singer was on the line for him. Shooting one last glare at Balthazar, Dean walked towards his desk to answer the call. Positioning himself to keep an eye on Balthazar, Dean answered the call. As he half-listened to Mr. Singer, Dean was surprised to see how relaxed Castiel seemed around Balthazar.

 _Cas doesn’t seem to be afraid of him_ Dean noted. He grunted here and there as the old coot on the line continued to talk to him about some stocks, but Dean was still watching Castiel’s interaction with Balthazar. When Castiel talked to Balthazar, he had a small soft smile on his face. Dean couldn’t help but feel envious of how great they seemed to get along. _Cas isn’t tensed at all, I’ve never seen Cas so normal and relaxed…_

“Oh no! It’s already this late? Sorry Cas, but it looks like I have to go,” Balthazar said. “I do have a business to run after all. It was fun talking to you”

Castiel smiled at Balthazar and nodded his head.

“It was a pleasure talking to you as well, Balthazar”

“You should come by my club sometime, it’ll be my treat!” Balthazar said, winking at Castiel. Castiel blushed and thanked him. He was still curious as to what type of club Balthazar had, but he highly doubted Dean was going to let him find out. Much less, go and visit Balthazar.

Balthazar waved his goodbye to Dean and walked out of the room. Suddenly Dean had an idea on how to get close to Castiel, and he realized his small window of opportunity was leaving the room. Interrupting Singer in the middle of his speech, Dean blurted out that he would call him later. Hearing an “Idjit!” before he hanged up, and told Castiel to wait for him as he ran after Balthazar. He called out to him, and stopped him by the elevators. He hesitantly brought up his question and hoped that Balthazar was willing to help him out.

“...How did I get close to him?” Balthazar blinked. Dean rubbed the back of his head, he felt uncomfortable under Balthazar’s gaze.

“Well yeah...I mean I noticed that you guys seemed to get along pretty well, and I was wondering how’d you do that?” he asked. At first Balthazar could only look at him in surprise, but soon he began to snicker. Dean glared at him and crossed his arms.

“You know what? Nevermind! Forget that I asked” he said, defensively.  Balthazar reached out and stopped him.“Hold on! I'll help you!” Balthazar said. “I just find it funny that you’re asking me for help”

Dean sighed and agreed with Balthazar. Dean Winchester never needed help with women before, he would simply look at a woman and they would be crawling on his lap. But now things were different with Castiel. He ran his hand through his hair as he explained to Balthazar about what was bothering him.

“I’m having trouble talking to him. He either tenses up or shuts down when we are alone in the same room”

Balthazar hummed and nodded his head. “Well. he is a quiet person in general,” he said. “You just need to take his guard down”

“I know that!” Dean said “But it seems every time I try, I fail. I get impatient with him when he doesn’t respond, and get snarky! Which believe me! I know doesn’t help my case!”

Dean took a deep breath and tried to regain his emotions. He really didn’t want to spill his emotions all over Balthazar, the sneaky bastard could use it as blackmail for later. In fact he was surprised he said all that. _Must be because he’s the only one I could talk to about this_ Dean thought. Balthazar struggled to hide his smile.

“It’s obvious life is punishing you for being such a womanizer all these years. Maybe the pain of someone not being interested in your looks, body, or money is good medicine for you”

Dean rolled his eyes and began to walk away. Balthazar barked out a laugh, but stopped him.

“Wait! I think I do have something that could help you!” he said.

“What is it?” Dean asked, curious as to what Balthazar could have to help him. Balthazar smirked at him and said “I’ll drop by later and give it to you”

“What? No, give it to me now!”

“Nope! I don’t have it with me right now! I’ll see you later okay?” Balthazar waved again, and pressed the button for the elevator. Immediately, the doors opened and Balthazar stepped inside.

“Douchebag!” Dean yelled out. Balthazar smirked and flipped Dean off before the doors closed. Dean groaned and prayed that whatever Balthazar had to help him be actually useful.

Dean turned and walked back to his office, where a patient Castiel had sat down to wait for him. Once seeing Dean, Castiel stood up and walked towards him.

“Your friend was very nice” Castiel said. Dean snorted and shook his head.

“I wouldn’t call him a friend, but I guess he isn’t too bad”

“Oh? Then how do you guys know each other?” Castiel asked. Something in his tone sounded off to Dean but he brushed it to the side.

“He happens to be an acquaintance of a friend of mine, and I helped him start his business” Dean explained.

“Oh! I see!” Castiel let out a sigh in relief. Realizing that Castiel must still be hungry, Dean asked if burgers were still okay for lunch. Castiel chuckled and said yes. Smiling, Dean felt confident about their future, _Maybe things will turn out ok in the end_ Dean thought. Leading Castiel out to the car, Dean couldn’t help but feel that they had a bright future ahead of them.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what Dean's going to get to help him with Castiel? Can anyone take a guess? Do you think Dean's friend is really going to help him out? Or let him hang out to dry?


	10. Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets a little help from Balthazar. How it's going to help him, he has no idea. But Dean is willing to do anything if it means getting closer to Cas:) It can help fix his relationship with Cas, or it might break it. Dean needs to tread carefully, if not he'll lose him forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to everyone that has continued this journey with me! You guys are...AMAZING! I do hope that you like where I'm going with the story so far! :D

**Chapter 10**

Dean stared incredulously at the small book in his hands. It’s title _How to Take Care of Small Animals_ was spelled out across the top, and a small brown hamster graced its cover. He began to reconsider not killing Balthazar.

“That sonofabitch! What the hell is this? How is this going to help me get closer to Cas?” Dean muttered to himself. Dean rolled his eyes but decided to open the book anyways. Once he began to skim the pages, he couldn’t help but realize the similarity between the cute furry animals and Castiel. _Seems like I’m not the only one that sees Castiel as a small fragile animal...He’s small, scrawny, and he has these big blue eyes…But can this book really help?_

Dean sighed and decided there was no harm in trying. Flipping to the first chapter, Dean began to read:

_Congratulations on your new pet! Owning and taking care of pet takes time and effort! But the rewards are very much worth it! This book will help you learn how to take care of your pet and how to train them as well. Soon you and your pet will form a profound bond that will last for as long as they live!_

_Day 1: Your pet’s first day_

_Once you bring your pet home, you will realize it will be a bit scared of you. The animal is feeling acute stress from being placed in a new environment. First thing you need to remember is Do Not Touch him! Just let him be. He is probably stressed and scared, and doesn’t want to be touched.  How would you like it if some strange large thing kept sticking its hand in your home and trying to grab you? Probably wouldn’t like it very much! Therefore, let him get use to his surroundings first before you try to pet him. Remember, it might take several days or weeks before he lets you touch him. So please be patient._

_Also keep your critter’s size in mind; his body is small and delicate. You must never use violence_

…

Dean paused and thought back to their very first day. He winced as he realized that he did the exact opposite from what the book was saying. _I yelled at him...Used him as a plaything...And forced him into a contract so I could have sex with him...I’m so fucking screwed!_

“This is fucking hopeless!” Dean yelled. Frustrated, he threw the book at the wall.  Just as he threw it, Castiel walked through the door.

“Hello Dea-” Castiel started. He jumped back, startled as the book narrowly missed his face. He gasped. _Dammit! Cas was here!_ Dean thought nervously. Castiel shook as he looked at Dean in fear. Guilt coiled deep in his gut as Dean scrambled to think of a way to defuse the situation.

“...Uh sorry, I-I thought I saw a cockroach…” he coughed. He immediately wanted to punch himself for how stupid he sounded, but noticed that Castiel seemed to believe him. Castiel let out air in relief and softened his face.

“Cockroaches? Even in a place so clean like here?” Castiel asked.

“Ah yeah well...Even places like this have them...Cockroaches….” Dean said. He mentally groaned at how lame he sounded. Castiel only nodded and bent to pick up the book from the floor.

“What an interesting book…” Castiel murmured. Dean blushed and shook his head.

“It’s Balthazar’s! He lent it to me….” Dean stammered.

“Are you keeping a pet?” Castiel asked. Dean shifted nervously on his feet and tried to come up with an answer. _I can’t tell him Balthazar gave it to me so I could use it as a reference to gain his affection! So what the hell do I say?_ Before Dean could respond, Castiel opened the book and a huge grin broke out on his face.

“How cute! Would you mind if I borrowed it?” Castiel asked eagerly. Dean blinked in surprise, but nodded his head.

“Uh, yeah sure. Go right ahead” Dean said. He watched as Castiel’s face lit up as he skimmed through the book. He made “aw” sounds and cooing noises every time he came across a cute furry face. _Aw shit! Why does he have to be so damn cute? I really want to touch him right now! Kiss him, hold him, breathe his scent!_ Dean reached out one hand to touch him, when a thought broke through his mind. **_Do not touch him...Just let him be…_**

Dean whined mentally and dropped his hand to his side. He clenched his hands and decided that he needed to get the hell out of the apartment and put distance between Castiel and him. If he was left alone with Cas any longer, who knows what might happen. Well, he had an idea of what might happen but he quickly brushed that to the side.  Dean sighed and grabbed his jacket from the couch.

“Cas, I’m heading to my office right now, I need to finish some paperwork” he said, tensely.

“What? Right now? But it’s late” Castiel said.

“It needs to be done by tomorrow. You go ahead and get some sleep, you have school in the morning. I’ll see you tomorrow for breakfast”

Dean slammed the door behind him before Castiel had the chance to say goodnight.

**Next Day**

The next morning, Dean made his way back to his apartment. He dropped his things on the couch and sighed heavily. He was _exhausted_. He didn’t get a wink of sleep last night. Why he thought spending the night in his office was a good idea was beyond him. _Oh right...so I could give Cas the space he needs...Stupid book…_ Dean yawned and made his way to the kitchen. From the living room he could smell bacon and fresh coffee. His stomach growled at the thought of the delicious meal Castiel must of made him. A small smile touched his lips as walked into the kitchen, but it quickly turned into a frown when he realized that Castiel was not there. The food was set out on the table, and steam was still coming off the food which meant that Castiel had just barely made it. But there was no Castiel in sight. Dean walked in further and noticed a letter on the table.

He reached down and opened it up.

_Dean, I noticed that you didn’t come back last night. Please try not to overwork yourself, it isn’t healthy. Ezekiel was kind enough to give me a ride to school today. I will see you for lunch later?_

_Yours truly,_

_Castiel._

_P.S By the way, thank you for letting me borrow the book! It was a wonderful read!_

Dean read through the letter again, and his heart warmed at the thought that Castiel was worried about him. His stomach growled again and he agreed that it was time to eat before he passed out on the kitchen floor. Wouldn’t want Cas to come home to that! Dean chuckled to himself. Dean sat down and began to serve himself food, when he noticed that a book was also on the table. Upon closer inspection, Dean realized it was the pet guide book he let Castiel borrow. Dean smiled softly, and decided to do some light reading while he ate.

After breakfast, Dean took a nap before he returned to work. It felt amazing to sleep on an actual bed, let alone his own. The bed even smelled like Castiel’s scent. For the past few weeks, Castiel had taken to sleeping in Dean’s bed, but during those weeks nothing happened. Before, Dean could tell that Castiel was uncomfortable around him and he thought it was best to not push him. But the lack of communication and physical contact had began to drive him a bit insane. Now, Dean had decided to follow the book’s instructions in hope that Castiel would let him back in. And not just back into bed, though that would be nice. Dean had never gone this long without sex. But he was being honest when he said that he wanted to be with Castiel, and not just for sex. He just hoped that Balthazar’s idea would help him out in the end.

Once Dean finished his nap, he quickly showered and changed. Gathering his things, Dean made his way to his office. Gadreel and Ezekiel acknowledged their boss, and went back to answering phone calls. The twins had also began to worry about the health of their Boss when they realized that not only had Dean stayed later than them, but had also stayed overnight. They wondered if it had anything to do with Castiel, but dared not to talk about it in front of their Boss.

Sitting down at his desk, Dean took a deep breath and let it out through his nose. _Alright, let’s see if I can pass the time until lunch_. Dean worked until one of the twins walked in to inform him that Castiel had arrived for lunch. Dean smiled as soon as he saw Castiel walk in, and his stomach did flips when Castiel smiled back. Putting away his things, Dean led Castiel out the door.

The twins watched silently as Dean and Castiel passed them. Dean and Castiel seemed oblivious of the stares they were getting, and continued their way out the door. Once they left, the twins caught each other’s eyes, and raised their eyebrows.

“They seem to get along fine” Gadreel noted. Ezekiel shrugged.

“It seems like it, but who knows what happens behind closed doors” he said.

“Well whatever happens, it isn’t our business…” Gadreel spoke. Ezekiel frowned and looked back at the doors Dean and Castiel had walked through and remained silent. Gadreel watched his brother from the corner of his eyes, he noticed that Ezekiel had began to act strangely ever since Castiel had walked into their lives. He was certain because Gadreel noticed everything about a person and kept track of their habits. And right now, Ezekiel was acting a bit different. He noticed the lingering looks that Ezekiel sent Castiel, of how a small smile would spread across his face when they talked, and how he would become softer and more approachable around him. Not only that, but how Ezekiel always volunteered to give Castiel rides to school every morning. Ezekiel hated getting up before 8am, and yet every day he woke up at 7 to give Castiel a ride.  

Normally, Gadreel would careless what his brother did, but this was their Boss they were talking about. Gadreel knew better than to cross Dean Winchester, but apparently his brother was starting to forget. If it came to Gadreel choosing between his own brother and his psycho Boss, Gadreel knew he would only choose the logical answer. What that logical answer was, he had no clue. Obviously Gadreel cared for his brother deeply, but he wasn’t just about to lose his job over a stupid decision on his brother’s part. Gadreel sighed, he didn’t understand why people let their emotions cloud their judgements. Deciding that Ezekiel needed a reminder to get back to work, he stapled some papers together and handed them to his brother,

“Here, take these to Boss’s desk so he can sign them when he gets back”

Ezekiel nodded and took the papers. He walked into the office and placed the papers on the desk, and was about to turn when he noticed an odd object. Leaning down, he noticed that it was a book. A book about pets, he noted. Confused as to why his Boss would have such a book, Ezekiel picked up the book and flipped through the pages. He noticed that one of the pages had a corner bent down. Stopping at that page Ezekiel began to read.

_Day Two: Patience and Its Rewards_

_Now two days have passed since you’ve brought your new friend home. You’ll notice that he is probably still scared of you, but don’t worry. It’s normal. Your friend is still not used to his surroundings. He will still be wary of letting you touch him, so don’t try that just yet. Instead, now will be a great time to call him by his name! Every time you enter the room, acknowledge him by gently calling out his name. Get your pet use to your voice._

...

Ezekiel stopped reading and frowned in confusion. _Is Boss getting a pet? I wonder why he has such a weird book, you’d think he’d get something more manlier than a rat_. Ezekiel shrugged and placed the book back down on the desk. He decided it wasn’t his place to question it and strode out of the office.

**Later that night…**

“Cas…” Dean said, softly.

Castiel paused from drying the plate he had in his hand, and turned to look at Dean.

“Yes?” he asked. Dean stood by the door and remained silent, and simply stared at him. Castiel tilted his head.

“Dean?” he asked. “Did you want something?”

“Oh yeah! I...uh...just wanted to let you know that I’m going to be late tonight again, so go ahead and go to bed without me” Dean responded. He shifted on his feet nervously, and didn’t look Castiel in the eye. Castiel felt sad at the thought of going to bed alone again, but didn’t voice his thoughts.

“Oh...okay” he frowned. Dean nodded and left the kitchen. Confused, Castiel watched as Dean walked away. _Does he not like me anymore? Did I do something?_ Castiel thought. He sighed and went back to drying the plates.

**After a few days...**

Castiel hummed to himself as he prepared another dinner. Once again, Castiel had woken up to an empty bed and realized that Dean hadn’t come back that night. He began to worry that he had done something wrong. Last night, Dean had only come back to wolf down his dinner and went to the living room to read over some papers while Castiel cleaned up. _He’s avoiding me...but why?_ Castiel wondered. He thought about the last few weeks, and thought that maybe that was the reason Dean was avoiding him. Maybe Dean was angry with him for the lack of sex, or he already grew tired of him.

After their second time having sex, Castiel was hesitant to do it again. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy it, it was the fact that he _really_ enjoyed it. Castiel knew that Dean only made that contract to have sex with him, but he was already starting to feel something for Dean. And he knew that if he had sex with him again, that those feelings were only going to grow.

The sound of the door opening broke Castiel from his thoughts, and before he could stop himself he made his way to the living room. Dean was removing his jacket when he noticed Castiel standing by the hallway.

“Oh hi Cas.” Dean said, softly.

“You’re home early! Dinner is almost ready” Castiel said, with a little too much enthusiasm he noted. But Dean shook his head and made his way past Castiel.

“Sorry Cas, I’m only here to change my clothes. I still have a lot of work left,” Dean said. He returned from the bedroom, wearing different clothing. “Don’t worry about packing me dinner, I already ordered takeout. I’ll see you tomorrow”

“Oh…” Castiel said, sadly. Once again, another night alone. Castiel desperately wanted to tell Dean to stay, but he wasn’t sure of how he was going to react. He watched as Dean gathered his suitcase by the door, and reached for the door handle when Dean suddenly turned around.

“Cas?” Dean asked. Castiel straightened up and looked at Dean.

“Yes!”

Dean reached out and ruffled his hair. Castiel was too shocked by the gesture to shove Dean hand off of him. Before he could say anything, Dean walked away and shut the door. Castiel gaped at the door before he came to his senses. Though he was slightly annoyed that Dean treated him like a little kid, it was the first time in days that Dean had touched him. A small smile touched his face, and he went back to the kitchen to finish dinner. The smile remained on Castiel’s face all night.

Behind the door, Dean leaned against the elevator walls as he tried to restrain himself from going back. _I did it! I touched him!...More like patted, but still!_ _Damn all this waiting is seriously giving me the case of blue balls!_ Dean thought to himself. He quickly made a note to read the book again to see if it was all clear to go to the next stage. Dean replayed the scene in his mind, and couldn’t help but smile at the look on Castiel’s face when he ruffled his hair. He was so shocked and stunned that he didn’t say a word. _I wonder if that means it’s working?_ Dean mused.

Suddenly, Dean had an idea on how to get closer to Castiel. He was getting tired of waiting, and he knew exactly what he needed to do. Dean smirked and he made his way to his office. The twins shivered as they watched him pass by with that smirk. They knew he was up to something, and they did not like the look of it.

**Next night…**

Castiel sighed as he wiped his forearm across his face. He looked around the bathroom and was pleased at how cleaned it looked. Now that the house was completely clean, Castiel thought about starting dinner. Even though he knew that Dean was probably not going to stay for dinner or the night, Castiel still half hoped that tonight was going to be different. After yesterday, Castiel hoped that whatever was happening between Dean and him would end soon. He wasn’t going to lie, he missed Dean. He missed hearing Dean laugh, missed secretly watching him, and he really missed his warm body next to him in bed. Castiel knew that he shouldn’t be missing those things, because he feared of what they implied.

Castiel shook his head and tried to focus on what to make for dinner. Suddenly the door opened, and in walked Dean. Castiel paused and looked at Dean in surprise. He was home early, something that had never happened before.

“Um, welcome home. You’re home early” he said.

Dean smiled and took off his jacket, and began to loosen his tie. Castiel totally didn’t watch, nope he did not whatsoever.

“Yeah, decided to come back early tonight” Dean said.

“You’ll be heading back soon though right?” Castiel asked, sadly.

“Nope! I’m done for the night, no more extra work” Dean smiled. He reached out and ruffled Castiel’s hair again. Castiel was too stunned and happy to say anything, so he simply smiled at Dean. Dean returned that smile, and moved his hand away.

“What would you like with dinner?” Castiel asked.

“Anything that goes well with wine” Dean responded. He turned and picked up a small bag that had a glass bottle inside.

“Wine?” Castiel asked.

“ _Domaine Carneros Brut Rose Wine_ to be exact” Dean smirked.

Castiel’s heart fluttered at the way Dean’s voice spoke the words. He nodded and turned to walk to the kitchen, trying to get away as fast as he could from the smirking, half-dressed man holding a bottle of wine. _I better be careful of how much I drink, I’m such a lightweight when it comes to drinking. I can’t afford to be drunk around him. I might blurt something out, like my feelings for him_.

Castiel giggled as he tried to get up from the floor. But the world twirled around and made him to flop back down. He giggled again and reached for the bottle to pour himself another drink, when a hand clasped around his wrist and stopped him.

“Hey!” Castiel pouted. He followed the arm to face the rude person, and smiled when he saw Dean.

“Dean! I want more!” he said.

“I think you’ve had enough,” Dean chuckled. _Drunk Cas is a really cute Cas_ Dean thought. “How about we hit the hay, hmm?”

Castiel pouted again and shook his head. Dean chuckled but stood up, dragging an intoxicated Castiel with him. Castiel protested at first but did nothing to stop from being dragged off the floor. The thought of laying down on a bed enticed him. The weight of Castiel nearly caused Dean to topple over, but he quickly regained his balance. Picking Castiel up into his arms, Dean made his way cautiously back to their bedroom. Dean had drank a few glasses of wine, along with Castiel. But he had a better tolerance for alcohol than Castiel did. It didn’t affect him as much, but he still wanted to be careful as he made his way back. Didn’t want to knock Castiel out before they got to the main course.

Laying Castiel down on the bed, Dean began to remove his clothes. Castiel sighed and stretched his body. He hummed when Dean placed a wet kiss on his neck, and arched his back as Dean continued to placed kisses down his chest.

“...mmfeels good Dean” he murmured. Dean hummed in response, and tugged his pants off. Now Castiel was completely naked and at his mercy. Castiel moaned at the cool touch of the sheets on his back. They felt great against his warm skin.

Dean loomed over him as he gazed down at Castiel’s body, soaking everything in. It had been awhile and Dean wanted to enjoy it as much as he could. A soft snore broke Dean of his thoughts as he realized that Castiel was starting to doze off. _We can’t have that now can we?_ Dean thought.

“Hey don’t fall asleep yet, we’ve only just started” Dean said softly. He leaned down and captured Castiel’s lips. Castiel’s eyes fluttered open, as he slowly began to kiss Dean back. His kisses was a bit sloppy due to the fact Castiel was drunk, but Dean didn’t care. Breaking the kiss, Dean began to work on Castiel’s neck. _It’s been too long since I’ve gotten to taste him and mark him!_

Dean licked at his neck, and moaned as Castiel’s flavor exploded in his mouth. He bit down and moaned when Castiel cried out.

“Dean!” he cried. Dean moaned again and rolled his hips down. When his slacks barred him from feeling Castiel’s skin, Dean decided he needed to get undress as well. Pulling back, Dean grabbed his shirt and quickly pulled it off. A moan from Castiel surprised Dean, and when he looked back down the sight before him nearly made him cream his pants.

A sober Castiel would usually hide his face behind his arms, but a drunk Castiel looked at Dean with so much lust that Dean felt as though he was going to combust. Castiel’s pink mouth was wide open as he panted, his cheeks were flushed, and it ran down to his chest. But it was his eyes that intrigued Dean. Bright blue eyes looked up at Dean, his pupils were so dilated that Dean was surprised that he could even see the blue at all. Castiel whined and rolled his hips up, when he became impatient with Dean’s lack of touch,

“Dean,” he begged “Please”

Dean choked back a moan, and removed his pants and underwear in one pull. He quickly placed himself over Castiel again and both men groaned as their bodies made contact. Castiel threw his head back and grabbed onto Dean’s shoulders. He lifted his legs and wrapped them around Dean’s waist. Dean cursed at how wanton Castiel was acting.

Not wanting to disappoint his lover, Dean moved his hips forward and dragged their cocks against each other. Castiel moaned again and pushed up against Dean. His breath becoming more and more ragged. Suddenly Castiel laughed, which caused Dean to pause.

“Why are you laughing?” Dean asked. Castiel chuckled again and sighed.

“I’m just so happy Dean” he sighed. Dean tensed and looked at Castiel in confusion.

“I thought you were a-avoiding me...thought you didn’t like me…” Castiel said, frowning. Dean gaped at Castiel.

“What?” he choked out.

“Back then...you s-said you weren’t gay...but what about me? Do you not like m-me?” Castiel stammered. He stopped and looked at Dean with tears in his eyes. Dean closed his eyes and sighed. He realized that all this time, he thought he was giving Castiel space, when in reality he was hurting him. Castiel thought that Dean didn’t want him, and when he put distance between Castiel thought it was true.

“No Cas..that isn’t true, I was trying to give you space” Dean explained. Castiel tilted his head, but shook his head.

“Why would you do that? Why would you? You said you aren’t gay...so why do you care about me? I’m a man!” Castiel glared. Dean bit his lip to keep from laughing. _Scratch that! Drunk Angry Cas is the cutest thing I have ever seen!_ Dean sighed and shook his head.

“Don’t you get it Cas? You’re special…”

Castiel blinked in surprise and gaped at him. For a few seconds, Castiel didn’t say a word. Then he smiled softly at Dean.

“Say it again..”he whispered.

“What?” Dean asked.

“Say it again please”

Dean blushed and coughed.

“You’re special” he murmured. Castiel smiled again.

“Again!”

 _Fuck me!_ Dean thought. Dean blushed an even darker shade of red and covered his face.

“You’re special….you truly are special Cas...” he said. Castiel chuckled and reached out to hug him. Dean let himself be hugged as he tried to regain his manliness. _Dammit Cas!_ Castiel sighed and leaned back into the bed. He blinked up at Dean and for a moment, both men just stared at each other. Suddenly Castiel closed his eyes and his face went slack.

“Goodnight Dean” he whispered. Castiel turned his head to the side and began to breath deeply, as he began to go back to sleep.

Dean gaped at Castiel, and quickly shook him.

“Hey! We’re not done yet! Cas come one!”

Despite his efforts, Castiel simply rolled to the side and continued to snore. Dean cursed and realized that there was no hope. Castiel was completely knocked out. Dean groaned and realized that he was going to have to finish it off himself. Getting off the bed. Dean mumbled to himself as he made his way to the bathroom. Turning the shower on, Dean entered the shower and grabbed himself. Using quick jerks and flicks to the left,  Dean was soon groaning Castiel’s name and came quickly. It didn’t lift his mood up but Dean knew that it was better than try to awaken sleeping beauty.

Once he was toweled off and dry, Dean made his way back to the bed and threw a blanket over Castiel and himself. Gathering the snoring man in his arm, Dean drifted off to sleep.

**Back at the Office…**

Ezekiel walked into his Boss’s office to leave another packet on his desk. He knew that his Boss had taken off earlier, which surprised him. He had expected Dean to stay late again, but for once Boss seemed eager to get home early. Ezekiel didn’t want to think about what that meant. Dropping the packet with a little more force than expected, Ezekiel noticed the same book again. He picked it up and realized that a new page had its corner bent. Opening the book up, Ezekiel read.

_...After a couple of days, you will notice that your friend is no longer skittish around you. Now, you’ll be able to touch him, gently of course. Pat his head and observe his reaction. Don’t try to rush things at this time. It is crucial not to scare him. Then after a few more day, your efforts and patience will finally pay off!_

…

Ezekiel was confused as to why his Boss was reading this book, he was pretty sure he didn’t have a pet. Castiel would of mention something to him by now. Ezekiel shrugged and began to close the book when something caught his eye. Opening the book back up, Ezekiel noticed that the book had scribbles on it. His Boss apparently had written down some notes. _Clothes/Accessories: Not Interested, Food: OK, Alcohol: low tolerance but will love it unexpectedly…_ Ezekiel scratched his head in confusion. Just what was his Boss doing with the pet?

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it seems our couple have made up...for now ;) Let's see what our next chapter has in store!


	11. Keepsake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel finds out Dean plans to rid something precious to him, he races against time to get it before he loses it forever. We will also get to meet Castiel's friends along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Cue Weddings Bells* Sorry not for Castiel and Dean, but in celebration for my younger sister! I had plans to put this chapter up two weeks ago, but a surprise wedding had to be planned in two days! It was exhausting *wipes sweat off of forehead*, but totally worth it for my sister's happiness:) Back to our story, I wanted to provide a little bit more background into school life for Castiel. Not too much of course, but to at least introduce his friends. Also, I have been wanting to write a scene between Ezekiel and Cas for awhile now! :D

**Chapter 11**

“New clothes?” Castiel asked, tilting his head.

Dean had just finish telling Castiel that an acquaintance of his was going to visit later in the day to take his measurements. Castiel was confused as to why Dean hired someone to do that. When he asked Dean, he simply shrugged.

“It’s so they can know your size, so when they go out to buy you new clothes they don’t have to worry about buying the wrong size” he said. Castiel gaped at Dean and stayed silent for a bit. Dean continued to eat his breakfast, unaware of that fact that Castiel was uncomfortable with the news. Before Castiel could tell Dean anything, a knock at the door interrupted him. Castiel sighed and stood up to put away the dishes, he then gathered his school books and said goodbye to Dean. Dean waved him off and went back to finishing his meal.

At school, Castiel managed to find his friends before his first class started. He had half an hour to simply chat and catch up with them. His friends consisted of two young women, named Hannah and Rachel. They were not only roommates but cousins, that lived off campus. Hannah was a sophomore in college, while Rachel was a freshman like him. His other friends, Uriel and Michael were also roommates, but they lived in one of the dormitories on campus. Uriel was a sophomore like Hannah, while Michael was the oldest of the group, a senior. Castiel met the odd group on his first day of college. He had been partnered with Rachel in their science class, and the two hit off and became friends quite fast. That led to Rachel inviting him to eat lunch with her cousin Hannah, which is where he met Uriel and Michael.

Hannah and Uriel had an English Lit class together, and Michael was roommates with Uriel. Uriel and Michael had actually gone to the same high school, and had known each other as young kids. Since most of Michael’s friends had already graduated, he decided to tag along with Uriel to meet some new people. The group instantly clicked, and for the past few months had constantly met up before classes to chat and hang out.

Though he cared about his friends a lot, Castiel had yet to tell them everything that was going on. He couldn’t trust how they were going to react to the news of Castiel’s contract with Dean. But that didn’t stop his friends from being suspicious. Since the first day Castiel had arrived in a stranger’s car, they began to question Castiel about what was going on. This started right after Castiel had missed a few days of school, when he dealt with the black market auction and Crowley incident. After his first day of not showing up, his friends immediately began to worry. It wasn’t like Castiel to miss school.

Hannah and Michael had wanted to call the police as soon as possible, but Rachel and Uriel had reminded them that they had to at least wait 48 hours before they could report Castiel missing. Hannah and Michael had agreed to not call, grudgingly though.  By the third day, everyone was worried sick and thought about calling the police. Just as they were thinking about it, all of sudden a strange black Mercedes had pulled up and dropped Castiel off at the entrance of the school. People walking by had stopped to gape at the expensive car, even more so when they saw Castiel get out of the car. Castiel had blushed and nearly jogged to his friends. Worried, Castiel’s friends began to question Castiel about what had happened, but Castiel remained vague and waved them off. Hannah and Michael were not pleased with Castiel’s answer, while Uriel and Rachel were simply happy to see Castiel again.

After that, the group still met every once in awhile, but when they would invite Castiel to lunch, he would blush and tell them that he already had plans.

“Do you think he has a girlfriend he’s not telling us about?” Rachel asked one day, as they watched Castiel walk to the entrance of the school. Uriel chuckled and shrugged. Hannah and Michael frowned, they weren’t pleased.

“I’m sure that if he did, he would of told us” Hannah sniffed.

“Not unless he’s embarrassed by how ugly she is,” Uriel laughed. “I mean, she sends a driver to come pick Castiel up every day for lunch. That means she’s probably rich and ugly”

“Uriel!” scolded Michael. “Enough! I doubt that Castiel would be dating someone without telling us. Castiel will tell us when he is ready to talk, you understand?”

Michael folded his arms, and glared at every single one of his friends until each dropped their gaze and nodded. Michael then turned his glare to the car driving away. _Just who the hell are they? And what exactly is their relationship with Castiel?_ Michael had thought.

Recently, Michael and Hannah would question Castiel about the stranger and the car, but Castiel would dodge their questions. Hannah would bite her lip but drop the subject, while Michael would clench his jaw but not say a word. Castiel knew that his friends were worried about him, but there was nothing he could do about it. It was better that they be kept in the dark, then find out about what was really going on.

**…**

“What do you mean you don’t need it?” asked Balthazar. “I thought you needed help?”

“I decided that I didn’t need some animal book giving me advice on winning Castiel over. I’ll just let nature take its course” Dean said smugly. Balthazar laughed out loud, and Dean had to pull the cellphone away from his ear to avoid losing his hearing. He glared at it, as he could still hear Balthazar laughing.

“ So you’re just going to ‘let nature take its course’? My God Dean, you have it bad for the little twink don’t you?” he teased.

“Shut up!” Dean groaned.  He hanged up the phone, cutting Balthazar off before he could say anything else that would make Dean want to strangle him. He shook his head and sighed.   _I don’t need some stupid book, I just have to be patient and wait for Castiel to love me back...Hopefully that happens soon, I don’t think I can’t take it anymore with this whole “no sex” thing_

**Later that evening…**

When Castiel arrived back to the apartment, he heard voices on the other side of the door. Confused, Castiel leaned up against the door and placed his ear against it. He heard the deep rumble of Dean’s voice, and a softer more feminine voice. _I wonder who that is?_ Castiel thought. He opened the door and walked in, looking up to see a young woman sitting on the couch smiling at him. Dean stood in the middle of the living room, with his arms crossed and his body turned towards him as he smiled softly at Castiel.

“Hey Cas” Dean smiled. Castiel smiled and said “Good afternoon Dean”

He glanced at the young woman in puzzlement. The young woman was beautiful with long dark wavy hair, brown eyes, and a mischievous glint in her eyes.

“Cas, this is my personal stylist Meg. Meg Masters this is Castiel,” Meg grinned and waved at Castiel. Castiel blushed and nodded. “ Meg is here to take your measurements before I send her to shop for new clothes” Dean explained.

“New clothes?” Castiel squeaked. Meg Masters laughed and stood up. She smirked at Castiel as she crossed the room to stand in front of him. She glanced him up and down, humming in approval.

“Well Clarence, you sure are a cutie,” she drawled. “I think you might just be the sweetest thing I have ever seen, makes me wanna eat...you...up”

She leaned in close, and Castiel could smell her soft lilac perfume. Castiel blushed and stammered out a confused thank you.  Dean glared at the back of Meg’s head and before he could growl at her to step back, Meg chuckled and backed away. Castiel sighed in relief, while Dean continued to glare at Meg. Meg ignored Dean as she walked to the couch to grab her purse. Pulling out a measuring tape, she draped it over her shoulder and clapped her hands.

“Very well, let’s get started now shall we?” she said. She motion Castiel to get closer and once he did she asked him to put his arms up. Dean excused himself and told them that he needed to finish a few things. Castiel nodded, while Meg ignored him to measure Castiel’s waist. Dean shot one last glare at Meg before leaving the living room.

While Dean worked, Meg quickly got the rest of Castiel’s measurements. Once she was done, she began to put away her notepad and measuring tape. Sighing in relief that it was over, Castiel lowered his arms. He thought that Meg was finish, but became worried once she turned to look him over once again.

“Uh, is something wrong? Do you need to take another measurement?” he asked. Meg shook her head. Instead she began to walk slowly around Castiel, as she looked him up and down. A small, devilish smirk came across her face and Castiel couldn’t help but gulp. _Whatever she is thinking, doesn’t look so good_ Castiel thought. Meg came close again, but stopped to look at Castiel.

“...Perfect” she drawled, her smile bigger and more mischievous than ever. Castiel shuddered and prayed that Dean would come and save him.

**…**

Dean finished reading the large file in his hand, and signed off on the dotted line. He placed the file in his bag, and stood up to stretch. He arched his back until a few pops were heard, and he sighed. _Looks like I’m all done...I should go check on Castiel and make sure he hasn’t been eaten alive by Meg_  Dean thought. He stood up and made his way to the living room, Dean frowned when he realized that it was quiet. _Just what the hell is she doing?_ Dean thought. Quickening his pace, Dean strode into the living room and saw that Meg had an excited glee on her face. Castiel had his back to him, but Dean could tell that he was nervous for some reason. Meg caught his eye and gave him two thumbs up. Confused, Dean glanced back at Castiel and noticed... _What the he-_

“Cas!” Dean choked. When Meg had given Dean the thumbs up, Castiel turned to look at Dean. Instead of the usual normal clothes that Castiel wore, he was dressed differently. He had on a tan trenchcoat, a black suit underneath, with a light blue tie that matched his eyes. For some reason, the look worked on Castiel. But it wasn’t the accountant look that surprised Dean, but the medium sized wings that were attached to his back. At first, Dean hadn’t noticed them due to the fact he was distracted by Meg, but now...now he could only gape.Bewildered by Dean’s presence, Castiel blushed. Meg on the other hand, smiled like the she-devil that she was and chuckled at Dean’s reaction.

“Clarence looks good huh Dean?” she smirked. Dean gaped for a bit more before he could speak.

“-the hell Meg? W-what is he wearing?” Dean asked. “I asked you to take his measurements, not use him as a guinea pig for your weird fetishes!”

Meg rolled her eyes and turned to Castiel. She smiled softly at him and took his face between her hands.

“Don’t listen to Deano here, he thinks you’re hot but just doesn’t want to admit he has a big ol’ boner for you right now” she smiled. Castiel blushed while Dean looked away, obviously flustered.

“Next time, how about a maid costume hmm? You’d look _real_ cute in it”

Castiel shook his head, he was too stunned to say anything.

Dean, on the other hand, was busy trying not to imagine Castiel in a French maid outfit. Especially not on his knees on the floor cleaning, while his tight perky little ass was high up the air and cupped by the satin material, and-

“Dean!” Meg snapped. Dean shook his head to clear his mind of the current porn, and tried to focus on what Meg was saying. Meg must of known what he was thinking because she only raised one eyebrow and gave him an unimpressed look.

“Well looks like my time is up. I’ll have your new clothes by the next night” Meg winks. She pinches Castiel’s butt as she walks away. Castiel jumped but waved goodbye to her, but then he realized he still had the costume on.

“Meg! Wait, your costume!” Castiel asked. Meg shrugged and told him to keep it for Dean’s pleasure. Dean coughed as Castiel’s face turned bright red. Dean glared at her and promptly slammed the door shut. He muttered cursed words at her, but he couldn’t help but appreciate the fact that she let Cas keep the outfit. He kind of liked it, and he sure wouldn’t mind Castiel wearing it every once in awhile.

“Hey Cas?” Dean asked.

“Yes?”

“Uh sorry about Meg, I know she can be a little...too much to handle” Dean said, scratching his stubble.

“Oh don’t apologize! Meg was very nice to me!” Castiel explained.

Dean snorted. “More like she is a very pervy person. And don’t worry about your wardrobe, I’ll make sure she picks out the best. And if there isn’t anything you like, we can just throw them out and get new ones”

Dean smiled at Castiel and began to walk back to his room, when a hesitant Castiel stopped him.

“No, that isn’t necessary. I’m sure I will like whatever Meg picks out for me,” Castiel said. “But Dean....I actually do have more clothes back at the apartment you know?”

Dean froze and didn’t say anything.

“If you could just let me go back to get a few things,” Castiel said softly. “It’s just...I think it’ll be such a waste to buy new ones, when there are a lot more back at the apartment”

Castiel became silent, as he realized how tensed Dean looked. He tried to read Dean’s emotions, but with his face turned from him, Castiel couldn’t tell what was going through his head. _Please let me go back! There are a few important things I need to get_ Castiel thought. Dean remained silent a little while longer, and Castiel began to fear what his actions were going to be.

“There will be no need for you to go back,” Dean finally said. “I will be selling the apartment soon”

Castiel gasped and tried to comprehend what Dean had said. _Sell the apartment? No! He can’t! I need them!_

“T-then let me just get a few things. I guess we can leave the clothes, but there are a few things-”

“Like I said Castiel,” interrupted Dean as he turned, an angry glare on his face. “It won’t be necessary. Everything in that apartment will be sold as is. All your things will be eradicated”

“Eradicated?” Castiel whispered.

“They’ll be thrown away...Don’t worry, we can always buy you new ones” Dean shrugged.

“No!” Castiel yelled. Dean blinked in surprise at Castiel’s sudden outburst. “You can’t just do that to my things!”

“Your things?” Dean asked, coldly. “Your things don’t exist anymore, from the first day I bought you, everything you owned before became _mine_! I’ll do whatever I want with them!”

Castiel drew in his breath and attempted to hold back his tears. He couldn’t understand why Dean wasn’t letting him go back to his apartment. He _needed_ to get those things before Dean sold them. Dean sighed and reached out to touch Castiel. Placing a hand on his shoulder, Dean squeezed.

“I’m sorry Castiel, I didn’t mean to talk to you like that...I just think it’ll be better if you don’t go back there okay?”

Castiel swallowed and nodded. Dean smiled softly, and slowly drew Castiel closer. He hugged him briefly and pulled back.

“Come on,” he smiled. “Let’s make something to eat?”

Castiel gave him a small smile in return. Following Dean into the kitchen, Castiel began to run ideas through his head. _I have to go back to the apartment as soon as possible...but how?_

**Next Day...**

In the morning, Dean noticed that Castiel was quieter than usual. He felt guilty about the way he treated Castiel yesterday, but he knew deep down that that was only way to get Castiel to listen to him.

“Hey Cas, I won’t be able to make it to lunch today. I have a meeting with a company in the next town over. I’ll be back early enough for dinner though” Dean said. Castiel looked at Dean in surprise, but nodded.

“Oh ok, well I hope your meetings goes great. I’ll see you later then, I guess”

Once the doorbell rang to announce Ezekiel was here, Castiel waved good bye to Dean and made his way to the car.  As Castiel sat in the car he couldn’t help but think about the apartment. Castiel wasn’t materialistic, but there were a few important things he wanted to get back. He just needed to find a way over there. _But I don’t think Dean will like it very much if I went there by myself. He already made it clear he doesn’t want-_

“Castiel?”

“-Huh?” Castiel blurted out. He whipped his head to look at Ezekiel next to him. He blushed as he realized he had been lost in thought, and that he hadn’t heard what Ezekiel was saying to him. Before he could apologize, Ezekiel smiled and chuckled.

“I said, did you have a nice breakfast?” he asked, as he started the engine. Castiel smiled back and nodded.

“What about you Ezekiel?” he asked.

“If you can call burnt pancakes and cold eggs as breakfast, then I guess I it was okay” Ezekiel snorted. Castiel laughed and shook his head. It was no secret that the twins were horrible at cooking, they may be great at a lot of things but that wasn’t one of them. Castiel knew that both twins took turns making food for each other when they could, but both were equally as bad. Usually they would order  food, but since there were not a lot of restaurants open early in the morning, the twins had to make due of whatever was in the kitchen. And from Ezekiel’s horror stories, Castiel knew that they weren’t always great.

“You know, I could always save you some breakfast and bring it to you,” Castiel said. “Or you and Gadreel can come over in the morning and have breakfast with Dean and I”

Ezekiel nearly flinched at the idea of trying to eat breakfast with Dean. _He’d probably kill me_ he thought. _Then eat me..._ Ezekiel knew that he couldn’t push this...relationship with Castiel any further. He was suppose to be a good and loyal employee of Dean Winchester’s, not have these dangerous feelings towards Castiel. He was Dean’s...well...well he was Dean’s. Deciding not to answer Castiel’s invitation, Ezekiel distracted Castiel with questions about his school and his friends. Ezekiel knew every single one of Castiel’s friends. He knew that Rachel Andrews was a freshman like Castiel, Hannah Johnson and Uriel Davids were sophomore. Michael Godson was a senior, a man that Ezekiel disliked from first sight. He wasn’t unkind to Castiel, in fact from Ezekiel’s observation, he was more than pleasant towards him. And that irked him. So in return, Ezekiel had run background checks on everyone. So far, they had checked out. Even Michael, much to his displeasure.

Ezekiel knew that Castiel’s friends were curious about where Castiel was coming from, and what was his relationship with the mysterious car and its driver. And he also knew that Castiel was dodging their questions,  though he understood why Castiel wasn’t telling his friends about what was going on. It wasn’t exactly legal, but so far Castiel wasn’t getting harmed. It was obvious that Dean wasn’t as cold hearted as he tried to show, especially now that he had Castiel. Ezekiel’s heart twinged at the thought of them together, but he quickly brushed it to the side.

Besides, Ezekiel cherished these small moments with Castiel in the car. It was something that Dean would never experience with Castiel. He knew that his brother never volunteered to drive Castiel, because he knew of his feelings towards the young man. His brother trusted him to never cross the line between Castiel and him. Sometimes it was hard for Ezekiel, they would talk about everything that came to mind. From their favorite TV shows ( “You’ve never seen Vikings? Trust me Castiel, it is very much worth it!”) to even debating about the importance of bees (“Of course they are! They’re bees!” “Doesn’t change the fact that I despise them, Castiel”). Between the easy chatter and mindless talks, Ezekiel fell more and more for Castiel, but he knew better than to voice them. But, it didn’t stop him from wondering if Castiel felt the same towards same him.

Before he realized it, they had arrived at the school. Stopping at the entrance, Castiel gathered his books and said goodbye to Ezekiel when he suddenly paused.

“Ezekiel, can I ask you for a favor?” Castiel blurted out.

Ezekiel was too stunned to reply. He almost blurted out “Yes!”, but hesitated when the thought of Dean murdering him came to mind. But Castiel looked so eager and it didn’t help that he had bright blue eyes that reminded him of a small puppy. Let’s hope he doesn’t find out, I can’t say no to him Ezekiel thought. He nodded his head, and his heart fluttered when a small smile spread across Castiel’s face.

“I was wondering if you could give me a ride somewhere for lunch?” he asked. Ezekiel flushed and stammered out a yes. He brushed off ideas of _dating_   and _Castiel's kisses_ from his mind, he was simply asking for a ride and nothing else.

“Of course,” Ezekiel coughed. “I’ll pick you up at regular time?”

“Yes!” breathed out Castiel. “Thank you so very much Zeke!”

Castiel waved goodbye, and strode out of the car. Leaving a blushing Ezekiel behind. _Shit...I’m in soo much trouble..._

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *SPOILERS*  
> ******  
> For some reason, I just simply adore Ezekiel! :) Yes I do know that in Supernatural, his real name is Gadreel but I like to think of Ezekiel as the softer and more adorable side of Gadreel....If that makes any sense ^-^  
> Also, I'm with you Zeke. Let's hope big bad Dean-o doesn't catch wind of what you and Castiel are up to!!


	12. Reminiscence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean arrives home to find Castiel is gone! He knows of only one place he could of gone to, but the question is, is Castiel really running away or is there another reason for his disappearance?  
> *See note beginning NOTE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is up! I have to say this chapter was easier to write for a reason, probably because I have been dying to write the next special character...Well not really a character but I think you'll know what I'm talking about ;)  
> *This chapter will also touch upon the death in the family, so if this is a trigger for you I recommend to reading it, thank you:)  
> **Side note, the end of this chapter contains some smut, so if you don't like that sort of stuff, simply stop before the end :]

**Chapter 12**

“Gadreel, when is the next appointment with Franklin’s Real Estate guarantor?” Dean asked, as he exited the building and walked towards the car.

“Next week, Tuesday morning” Gadreel replied. “The meeting will be held at Mr. Franklin’s office”

Dean nodded and got into the car. He leaned back into the seats and sighed.   _Fuck me, I hate meetings_. Gadreel started the car and headed back towards Dean’s apartment. Dean watched as the world blurred by, his mind wandered to yesterday’s night and the argument between him and Castiel. _I knew that someday he was going to ask about going back to the apartment, but...I wasn’t prepared for it. I keep thinking he is going to run away...I can’t let that happen_.

“Boss?” Gadreel asked. Dean jerked and realized that he had zoned out. He hadn’t even notice that they had arrived. Gadreel had the door opened, and was looking at Dean quizzically.

“What?” Dean snapped.

“We’ve arrived” Gadreel said, unperturbed by Dean’s sudden mood. After years working for him, he was use to the many different moods of his boss. Dean coughed and got out of the car. He was flustered after having been caught off guard, especially being caught off guard around one of the twins. He fixed his suit and nodded at Gadreel.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then” Dean said. Gadreel nodded and made his way to the driver’s side. Dean turned towards the building and walked away as Gadreel drove off. He made his way across the lobby and into the elevator.  Once the elevator reached his floor, Dean stepped off and walked to his door. But upon reaching it, he noticed that the door stood slightly ajar. Fear ripped through Dean and caused him to stand still for a fraction, but he then busted through the door, Castiel’s name falling from his lips.

“Cas! Are you here?” he yelled. When no one answered him back, adrenaline spiked through his veins as he made his way through each room. He called out for Castiel again and again in each room, but to no avail. Castiel was gone. _He’s gone!_ he thought. _He’s run away...I knew it was bound to happen, but I didn’t think so soon...Not like this!_ Dean paused and tried to think about where Castiel must of gone. He thought about calling the twins for help, when a thought crossed his mind. _“...I actually do have more clothes back at the apartment you know…”_. Dean sighed in relief, _The apartment_ he thought _He went back to that stupid apartment!_ Dean quickly moved to his room and changed out of his clothes. If Castiel was going to run, he needed more comfortable clothes. He debated about whether or not to call the twins to come pick him up, but in the end decided against it. He had a better idea. Grabbing some keys off the hook near the door, Dean made his way back to the elevator. But instead of pressing the button for the lobby, Dean pressed a different one. It was marked for the lower levels, the underground parking.

The doors opened up to reveal a large area, where many luxurious and expensive cars were parked. Many of the tenants were rich and housed their cars here when they weren’t driving them. While most of the cars were a sight to behold, Dean knew that his car was not only the most beautiful, but the baddest car ever known to man. Dean smirked when he saw her, parked not to far off. A 1979 Chevy Impala. There were no other cars parked by her, because Dean had bought all parking spaces near and around her. No way in hell he was going to risk her getting damaged by some drunk rich kid. He walked towards the car and touched her hood, reverently. Between his work and constant meetings, he rarely got to drive her. But today, he needed her speed, needed her help to get Castiel back. He opened the car door and sat inside.

“Alright Baby, we got a job to do”

He grinned as Baby roared to life

**…**

Dean pulled the car to a stop in front of a run down apartment. From what he saw, he could tell it was probably built around 20 years ago if the paint peeling off the building were anything to go by. But the structure seemed solid, and wasn’t a bad place to live for those that couldn’t afford the newer and expensive apartments in the city. He knew deep down that Castiel was here, he knew what apartment was his. Now he just needed to prepare himself in case Castiel was really planning on leaving.

Dean turned the car off and reminded himself to stay calm, he didn’t want to ruin his progress he had with Castiel. Things were still tense with him, and Dean didn’t want to ruin it with an outburst from him. _Come one Dean! Man up!_ he thought. _Just walk in there, and have a decent conversation with him. Make him realize he’s making a mistake, that’s all...God I’m starting to sound like Sammy_ . Dean rolled his eyes and got out of the car. He walked into the building and looked around for a map of the building. He spotted it near the elevator and walked towards it. He soon saw where Castiel’s place was and pressed the button for the elevator.

Once Dean reached the door to the apartment, he paused and strained to hear if anyone was inside. He didn’t hear anything, but that didn’t mean that Castiel wasn’t here. Taking one last breath and letting it out, Dean reached down and turned the knob. He was surprise to see that it was unlocked, but only reinforced the idea that Castiel was probably still here. Opening the door as quietly as he could, Dean peered inside. The door opened to a small living room that connected with a tiny kitchen. It was obvious from what Dean could see, that Castiel didn’t have a lot of money. Only a small couch, threadbare from years of use, stood in the living room in front of a small tv. Since the kitchen was small and there was no other furniture, Dean assumed that Castiel ate his meals on the couch.

Dean closed the door softly, and began to make his way through the living room when a noise from the bedroom caused him to stop. Listening, Dean realized he could hear someone humming and walking about.  Dean tensed up and made his way to the bedroom, the door was wide open and from his viewpoint he could see someone was inside. That someone being Castiel. Dean watched as Castiel continued to hum to himself as he walked his room gathering a few clothes from his closet and placing them in his bag. He was unaware that he was being watched, and Dean remained silent as he watched him. Dean noticed another duffel bag on the floor and his heart began to beat faster. _He’s really leaving?_ he thought. His heart tugged at the thought of Castiel leaving him. _I can’t let him...I can’t let him leave me like this!_

“Castiel!” he barked as he strode into the room, furious. Castiel let out a startled gasp and spun around. He gaped at the sight of Dean, who was trembling in anger. Dean clenched his hands and breathed heavily through his nose. A silent tension fell between them, as Dean continued to look at Castiel in anger while Castiel trembled. Castiel broke that silence.

“D-Dean,” he stuttered. “ What are you doing here?”

“What am I doing here?” snarled Dean. He strode further into the room and grabbed Castiel by his arms. He yanked him close, while Castiel winced in pain.

“I should be asking you that question Castiel!” Dean yelled.

“I-I swear I’m almost done!” Castiel whispered. He looked up at Dean, with widened eyes. “I just came to grab a few things that I needed”

“Who brought you here?” Dean asked. Castiel’s silence answered it for him. _Ezekiel! I’ll have a few words with that idiot! I’ll deal with that sonofabitch later!_

“Who gave you permission?” Dean snarled at Castiel. This time instead of cowering in Dean’s presence, Castiel glared at Dean and pulled away from his grip. It was only that Dean realized he was hurting him, did he let go.

“Permission? I don’t need permission to go to my own apartment” Castiel said, folding his arms. “Besides, like I said before I am almost done!”

Dean glared at Castiel as he bent down to pick up the duffel bag. In his haste, the bag opened and a small book fell out. Castiel cursed and reached down to grab it, but was too late when Dean’s hand reached it first.  Castiel remained silent as Dean opened the book up in confusion. At first, Dean had thought it was a small book, but it instead happened to be an album. An album with pictures of Castiel and his parents. Dean stared quietly at the picture of a young couple holding a baby between them, they were both smiling down at the baby in their arms. Joy etched on their faces, while the baby looked at the camera in confusion. The baby’s bright blue eyes seemed to glow in the photograph, they were the same eyes that Dean would stare into everyday.

“Those are my parents” Castiel said softly. Dean looked up at Castiel, who had a doleful look on his face. From Castiel’s tone, it was obvious to Dean that his parents were no longer with him in this world. Dean glanced back at the book and turned a page. It showed his parents smiling at the camera, this time the woman had her hand around a swollen belly and her husband stood behind her with his arms around her. Their smiles were practically shining with the excitement of parenthood. The man had curly dark brown hair, watery blue eyes, and a slight stubble on his jaw. Dean could tell that Castiel had taken after his father’s lanky body frame, but his black hair and bright blue eyes came from his mother. And she was _beautiful_. She had long black hair that fell in tressels around her heart-shaped face, soft pink angelic lips, and dark lashes that surrounded piercing blue eyes. Castiel may have taken after his father in body, but his face mirrored that of his mother.

“What happened to them?” Dean asked softly. Castiel sighed heavily and sat down on the bed. Dean sat down next to him and handed him the album. Castiel stared at the album in silence, and just as Dean was about to tell Castiel that he didn’t need to tell him, Castiel spoke.

“My parents’ name were Chuck and Nancy Shurley. They had been highschool sweethearts, and stayed together all through college. They followed their dreams of finishing school, getting married and having kids later on”

As Castiel talked, he turned each page slowly. There were multiple pictures on each page. the first pages were filled of his parents when they were young;  random shots of the young couple embracing, at a beach, someone’s back yard, and prom. But as each page was turned, they grew older.

“When they found out they were pregnant with me, they told me they were over the moon with happiness. They couldn’t believe because they had been trying for so long. They told me that my mom had to be restricted to the bed the entire pregnancy because she was at high risk of losing me. But, in the end she safely gave birth to a healthy boy and my parents started their new life as parents. And from my earliest memories they were happy, I can’t recall ever being sad or mistreated by my parents. They loved and cherished me…” Castiel sniffled, as he turned the page. The photo caught Dean’s breath, it was of a young Castiel, no older than 8 years old, standing next to two gravestones. The young boy had tears in his eyes as he seemed to be placing flowers between the two. Though the photo was a bit blurry, Dean could read the names of Castiel’s parents on them.

“I was at a friends house one night while my parents went out for a date. They were suppose to come pick me up the next day...but they never did…” Castiel gazed at the picture, his body shook as he tried to not cry.

“The...t-the roads were quite icy,” Castiel gulped. Dean reached over and placed a hand on his knee and squeezed. Castiel’s lips trembled as he grabbed Dean’s hand. “The police say that they didn’t notice the black ice and before they could stop the car slipped and went into a ditch. They said that they died instantly, and that they didn’t suffer…”

Dean tried to swallow the tight knot that had formed in his throat as he watched Castiel attempt to control his emotions. He knew from experience that that wasn’t healthy, and wrapped his arms around Castiel and pulled him into a hug. As soon as he did, Castiel let go and sobbed into his shoulder. He trembled in Dean’s arms, as Dean ran one of his hand up and down Castiel’s back.

“Shhh...it’s okay Cas...let it all out okay?” Dean whispered. “I’m here for you...I’ll always be here for you”

Castiel continued to cry, as Dean consoled him. He knew what it was like to lose someone you love. But he knew it was different for Castiel, to have both his parents ripped from him in a blink of an eye. It must of nearly killed him. Once Dean and his father knew that his mother’s cancer was terminal, they knew that she was going to pass away.  It didn’t hurt any less when she did die, but Dean wasn’t alone. He may have been young (younger than Castiel), but he had his younger brother to look after and he still had his father.  Castiel had no one, he was robbed the chance to grow up with his parents, he should of at least had someone to take care of him and comfort him. But now he did, he had Dean.

After a while Castiel’s sobs died down. Now, he continued to hug Dean as he took control of his breathing. He pulled away and smiled softly at Dean.

“Thank you” he said. Dean shook his head and stood up. Castiel stood up with him and placed the album back into the bag.

“I think I’m done, my clothes are packed and ready to go” Castiel said. His voice still hiccuped as he talked. Dean looked at Castiel in surprise as it dawned on him, as to why Castiel was here.

“You mean...you’re still coming back?” he blurted out. Castiel looked at Dean in confusion and nodded.

“Of course, why wouldn’t I?” he asked. Dean didn’t respond, instead he stopped himself from pulling Castiel into a hug again. _So he wasn’t planning on leaving me? Fuck, I’m such an idiot!_ But a question crossed his mind.

“So why didn’t you ask me? I could have driven you here myself?” Dean asked, crossing his arms. Castiel only glared at him.

“I seemed to recall asking you to come here and get my clothes, but you were adamant that I stay away” he responded. Dean blushed as he realized that he did in fact say that. Now, he felt stupid for making things more difficult than they should of been.

“Yeah will...I just thought you were trying to sneak back to the apartment and…” Dean stopped. Castiel raised an eyebrow, and looked at Dean. Dean did not, under any circumstance want to finish that sentence. He wasn’t some teenage girl that got all weepy at the thought of her boyfriend leaving her. He was a MAN dammit! Dean shrugged and walked around the room, distracting himself with the odd things Castiel kept in his room. He ignored Castiel’s stare, and reached out to grab a small toy car off the dresser. He heard Castiel sigh, and he could clearly see Castiel rolling his eyes.

“Dean can we go then?” Castiel asked. Dean nodded but still refused to meet Castiel’s eyes, instead he looked around the room and the living room as they walked to the door. Suddenly, as Dean looked around the place more and more, he stopped in his tracks. _This place...I know this place!_ Dean looked around again and realized that he was right. _This is where Castiel brought me, the first time we met!_ Dean smiled as he noticed the couch, the threadbare couch that he ignored, that was where Castiel told him to sit while he got him something to eat and drink. _This is where Castiel let me stay for the night, he took care of me...even though I was a stranger. I can’t sell this place, not when it means so much to us, to me_

“Dean?” he heard Castiel asked. Dean turned to look at Castiel, who was at the door with his head tilted to the side. His signature look when he was confused about Dean’s actions. Dean smiled at Castiel and walked towards him.

“I thought about it Cas, and I’m not gonna sell the place anymore” he smiled. Castiel gasped and gaped at him.

“You’re not? Why not?” he asked. A smile spread across his face, and Dean could only chuckle.

“That’ll be up to you to find out why” he smirked. Castiel frowned in concentration as he tried to come up as to why Dean no longer wanted to sell the place. He was happy that Dean didn’t want to, but he was confused.

“Umm, okay...does that mean I don’t have to throw anything away?” Castiel asked. Dean glanced once more around the room, and he looked back at Castiel. He raised his eyebrows and slightly shrugged his shoulders. Castiel glared at him, he could tell that Dean didn’t like how bare his apartment was, but not everyone had thousands of dollars to spend in decorating.

“I won’t sell the place, but you can’t come here on your own, got that?” Dean asked. Castiel hesitated but nodded.

“And, if you are going to be coming here, I’ll have Meg fix it up. She did decorate my place after all, I’m sure she can do something with...this” Dean threw one more unimpressed glance at the place and grabbed Castiel and pulled him back into the apartment, ignoring the leveled glare sent his way. It had seemed different his first time here, but that might of been because it was the first real place he got to sleep in for a while. A thought had crossed his mind, he remembered back then as he had stared at Castiel in awe and lust. Even then, Dean had wanted to drag Castiel down to the couch and have his way with him. Now that they were here, Dean didn’t see as to why he couldn’t.

“What are you doing Dean? I thought we were leaving?” Castiel asked.

“We will, I just want to do something first” Dean smiled.

“Like what?” retorted Castiel. Dean placed his hands on his chest and pushed Castiel through the bedroom archway, and smirked at him.

“You” he said. Castiel gasped and before he could say anything, Dean threw him down on the bed. Castiel looked up at Dean as he crawled on top of him, placing his knees on either side of Castiel’s waist. Castiel licked his lips when Dean grabbed his arms and pinned them above his head. Dean growled and leaned down to capture Castiel’s lips.

At first, Castiel tried to stop himself from crumbling under his touch, but he couldn’t help give way to Dean hot mouth upon his. Castiel moaned and kissed him back, hungrily. Dean kissed him like a man starving for air or water, like Castiel was something that he craved for. It made Castiel hot with need, because deep down he wanted to be something that Dean needed. He wanted to be more than just a paid fuck for him. Castiel pushed these thoughts down as he rolled his hips up to meet Dean’s. Dean groaned and grinded their groins together. Castiel broke the kiss to throw his head back, as the sensation caused him to gasp. Dean resumed kissing his jaw and down his neck. Biting and licking at the pale skin.

“Dean!” he gasped. Dean hummed and worked his way back up Castiel’s neck, placing hot kisses against his jaw. Deciding that there needed to be more skin and less clothes, Dean let go of Castiel’s arms to pull his shirt off of him. Once the pale chest revealed, Dean growled and gently bit one of his nipples. Castiel cried out and arched his back, Dean blew air at the tight bud and licked a stripe. Castiel rolled his again, seeking more contact. Castiel placed his hands on Dean shoulders, and made an unhappy noise to feel clothes instead of skin.

“Dean...off” he mumbled as he tugged at Dean’s shirt. Dean raised his head from the kisses and hickies that he was leaving on his chest, and smiled at Castiel. He leaned back, and Castiel moaned at the feeling of Dean’s weight bearing down on his hard cock. Dean reached down and slowly pulled off his shirt, revealing a tan toned body that made Castiel whimper. Castiel slowly placed his hands against Dean’s chest and ran his hand up and down. This was the body that made Castiel moan and leak with need. He needed Dean, and his hard body against him. Castiel gently tugged Dean down for a passionate kiss that made Dean moan into his mouth.

“Dean...need you please..in me..” he panted against Dean’s mouth. Dean nodded and pulled off to quickly get rid of the remaining clothing between them. Pulling out a small packet from his pants, Dean placed it in hands reach. He then leaned down once more against Castiel and rolled their bodies together, causing them to both groan as they rubbed against each other. Eager for Dean to be inside him, Castiel took the initiative and widen his legs to wrap around Dean’s waist. Dean cursed as the new angle cause his cock to brush against Castiel’s balls. Castiel moaned again and licked into Dean’s mouth.

Castiel was different tonight, and it was turning Dean on even more than usual. He knew that it had been awhile, a lifetime, since they last had sex, but Dean thought he was the only one that hungry for Castiel’s touch. Turns out that Castiel was just as hungry. He swiveled his hips down, and Castiel arched his back as his sensitive cock rubbed against Dean’s. Castiel whimpered and rolled his hips back up and dragged his nails against Dean’s back. Dean cursed and had to reach down and hold the base of his cock before he accidentally came prematurely. _I’ve never seen Cas like this...I need to be inside him before I blow my load soon_

Grabbing the small packet, Dean tore it open  with his mouth and leaned back onto his haunches. He drizzled some of the lube onto his finger and warmed them up before placing one against Castiel’s hole. Dean leaned down and swallowed Castiel’s moan and continued to kiss him as he worked one finger inside. Castiel was so desperate for Dean that he didn’t even flinch when his finger breached his tight ring, and slowly moved in and out of him. Castiel brought his hands up Dean back and grabbed him by the neck. He slowly rolled his hips down, as he was eager to open up quickly. Dean cursed against his mouth.

“Cas!” Dean groaned. “I need to know if you’re ready for more?”

Castiel nodded and bit back a whine when Dean slowly worked in another finger. Dean wanted to impale himself in Castiel, but he needed to go slow first. He didn’t want to hurt him, especially after everything that happened today. He wanted to take Castiel’s mind off of his sadness and focus on what was happening now.

Slowly Dean opened Castiel up, finally a he had a man who only whined and panted as he circled his hips down on Dean’s fingers. Dean knew that he couldn’t hold back anymore, he wasn’t going to last long and he wanted to be inside Castiel. Using the last of the lube in the packet, Dean lubed his aching cock and lined himself up. Sensing that Dean was going to enter him at last, Castiel widened his legs and clutched at Dean’s shoulders. Finally, Dean slowly worked his cock inside Castiel’s tight hole. Dean grunted and gasped as Castiel slowly opened up for him, yet still gripped his cock tight.

“So good Cas…” he whispered. Castiel cried out when Dean’s balls slapped against his ass, as Dean finished impaling himself inside. Dean stilled for a moment as he let Castiel get use to the sensation. He kissed his neck and his chest, biting and soothing it with his tongue. At a slow pace, Dean began to move his cock out of Castiel. He again swallowed every gasp and moan as he built up an uneven torturous pace. He wanted to truly savor Castiel, and have him come undone beneath him.

Sometimes, Dean would slam into him hard and stay there, pressed against him as Castiel cried out and begged Dean to move. After a while, Dean would listen and pull back to only push back in slowly. He grinded his hips against Castiel, and knew he had found the spot when Castiel arched his back and yelled. Dean whispered against Castiel’s neck, and made him blush by his words. He told him how good Castiel felt around his cock, how tight and how warm he was, and how he loved hearing the sweet sounds the poured out of his mouth. Castiel gasped Dean’s name out and closed his eyes. But Dean kissed him and told him he wanted to see those eyes when Dean came in him. Castiel whimpered, but obliged him.

With each hard thrust, the bed banged against the wall. Castiel was to gone in lust to worry about what he neighbours were likely thinking. He didn’t care, he just needed Dean. Dean could tell that he wasn’t going to last much longer and picked up his pace. Soon his balls smacked loudly against Castiel’s ass, as he levered himself so he could slam inside him in a grueling pace. As Dean picked up in pace, Castiel got louder.

“Dean!” he cried out. Castiel reached down to touch himself but Dean smacked his hand away, and instead held his cock in his hand. Dean continued snapping his hips back and forth, and would swivel them when he wanted to make Castiel cry out. Dean jerked Castiel in time with his hips and brought Castiel to the edge. By now, all Castiel could do was chant Dean’s name and looked up at him with opened mouth. Dean could feel his own orgasm building and he needed to see Castiel come before he did. Dean gripped Castiel’s cock harder and thumbed his head. That was too much for Castiel, and he suddenly yelled out Dean’s name as Dean stripped his cock, and cum came squirting out. Castiel had climaxed so hard that some of the cum landed on Dean’s face, Castiel whined at the sight of his cum on Dean’s face and he reached out to wipe it off with his thumb. Before he could stop himself, Castiel brought the thumb back to his mouth and tasted it.

That alone made Dean speed up until all that could be heard was his skin smacking against Castiel and his groans. Dean could feel the pressure slowly build from the center of his back and he knew that he was close. Dean watched Castiel as he continued to moan his name, as he fucked into him. Castiel opened his bright blue eyes and bore into Dean’s eyes. Like a twig snapping, Dean yelled out and snapped three times into Castiel before he clutched him tight as he buried himself inside.

“Fuck! Cas! Ohfuck!” he called out and was aware that Castiel shouted out as well. Suddenly, Dean felt something hot land against his chest and he looked down. He moaned at the sight, Castiel had come again. If he hadn’t already come, Dean would of come again just at the thought of Castiel climaxing twice. Dean didn’t want to pull out yet, and instead he leaned down to slowly kiss Castiel. Castiel kissed Dean back and sighed into his mouth.

They continued to kiss until Dean pulled back to regain his breath, looking down he smirked and laughed when Castiel blushed. He quickly placed a kiss on Castiel’s nose before he slowly pulled. Both hissed at the feeling, and Castiel closed his eyes. He sighed deeply, and realized he was too tired to get up. Luckily Dean stood up and left to grab a rag. While he was gone, Castiel thought about what had just happened and couldn’t help but hum to himself as a smile broke out across his face. Oddly enough, he had missed Dean and his touch. He had miss Dean touching him and caressing him. It was times like that, that made Castiel feel like Dean really wanted him and not just for sex.

Castiel quickly brushed the thoughts to the side, as he heard Dean return with a warm rag. Dean wiped them both down and nudged Castiel to move to make room for him. Castiel was pleasantly surprised when Dean pulled the covers over them and pulled Castiel into his arms. Castiel went along and turned so his back was against Dean’s chest.  He sighed when Dean threw an arm over his waist and nuzzled his neck.  Castiel felt his eyes begin to drop and he wiggled closer to Dean, who only hummed and pulled him close.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww yasss! Doingitafterwaitngforever sex! It's about time boys! You guys had me worried there!:D A big thank you to everyone that has continued reading! You give me reasons to continue!   
> Next chapter should be up by next Tuesday, but can't make any promises as I have many things to plan, like my recently wedded sister's baby shower and my birthday! So till next time!


	13. Uncertainty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean helps Castiel tidy up the place and happens to run into his neighbors. Later back at home, Dean and Cas have some "fun" times in the bathroom. Afterwards, Castiel makes a decision that could drastically change his future with Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is finally here! Wowza I cannot believe it's finally up, not gonna lie this was a little hard for me to concentrate and write up. SO many things that kept distracting me, one thing was my Birthday/Sister's baby shower! Woooo! That was a very...exhausting weekend! Lol But thank you for your continued support! It really means a lot to me! <3  
> *Also this chapter does contain some sex (oh really?? like who would of thought?)  
> ^_^ yasss more sexxx!!

** Chapter 13 **

Dean slowly woke up to the sound of his cellphone ringing. He untangled himself from Castiel’s warm body next to him, and stretched. He groaned and reached out to look for the annoying cellphone. Dean frowned when he realized that his nightstand wasn’t at its usual place by the bed. Dean sighed while he raised himself up from the bed and blinked in confusion around the room. _Where the hell am I?_ he thought.  Once again the cell phone began to ring and Dean looked around to see where it was coming from. A small moan interrupted his thoughts and Dean glanced to his side to see a sleeping Castiel next to him. _Cas?_ he thought. Reaching down, Dean’s hand fumbled around the floor until it brushed up against his jeans. Grabbing them, Dean pulled out the phone and noticed that he had a missed call from Ezekiel. Reading Ezekiel’s name on the phone screen reminded Dean of everything that happened last night. Gritting his teeth Dean answered his phone.

“What!” Dean snapped. Anger boiled under Dean’s skin, he wanted to tear Ezekiel a new one and yell at him over the phone. But he didn’t want to wake Castiel, who was still sound asleep.

Ezekiel paused for a bit and answered.

“Uh sir, I stopped by your place this morning but no one answered. Is everything okay?”

Dean clenched his jaw and tried to keep from yelling at him.

“Yeah, everything is fine. Cas and I are stayed over at the old apartment…” a silence on the other end meant that Ezekiel _knew_ exactly what apartment Dean was talking about. Ezekiel froze and remained silent. He was unsure of how Dean was going to react, and anything he said could set him off and he could kiss his ass goodbye.

“Ezekiel?” Dean asked, his tone clipped. Ezekiel swallowed. _Shit_ he thought.

“Yes sir?”

“We’ll discuss your actions later today”

Before Ezekiel could say anything, Dean hanged up on him.  Dean tossed the phone on the ground and laid back down next to Castiel. He reached out and curled his arm around his waist and pulled him against his chest. Castiel made a sound of protest but began to snore softly again once Dean nuzzled his neck. Dean closed his eyes and listened to Castiel’s breathing as he slowly fell asleep.

Dean woke up again some time later and uncurled himself from Castiel. He chuckled as he stared down at the sleeping man, _It seems Cas is still a little tired from last night_ he thought. His growling stomach interrupted his thoughts and Dean decided to get up to make breakfast. He got up and made his way to the small kitchen. Once he opened the fridge door, Dean realized that there wasn’t much to make breakfast with. The cupboards were empty except for a few canned foods, and the fridge was bare. Dean sighed and decided to call Gadreel to pick up some food. When Dean walked back into the room, he was surprised to see Castiel stretching on the bed. Castiel groaned as he stretched and rubbed his eyes.

“Mornin’ sleepy head, rise and shine” Dean smirked. Castiel blinked at him and yawned. Dean couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight of a sleepy Castiel; he had a serious case of bed hair that made him look even more adorable, a pink pouty mouth that made it hard for Dean not to lean down and bite, and beautiful dazed blue eyes.

“G’mornin’” Castiel mumbled. He yawned again and stretched. Castiel then gasped and looked around.

“Dean? What time is it?” he asked.

“It’s about 15 before 10,” Dean answered. “I thought it was best if we took the day off from work and school”

“Why?” Castiel asked, puzzled as to why Dean would want to do such a thing. He rarely took days off from work.

Dean shrugged. “I thought we could take the day to go through your things and throw out stuff that you didn’t want anymore. And clean this place up a bit, it’s starting to smell”

Castiel gaped at Dean, _I can’t believe Dean wants to help me...But why?_

Before Castiel could asked, Dean bent down and picked up his phone from the floor. Dialing Gadreel’s number, Dean waited until Gadreel picked up.

“Sir?” Gadreel answered.

“Order some breakfast for Castiel and I, and have it dropped off at Castiel’s old apartment” Dean said.

“Of course sir” Gadreel complied.

Dean hanged up and smiled at Castiel.

“Food should be ready in about 20 minutes”

“T-thank you Dean,” Castiel blushed. Realizing that he was naked under the sheets, Castiel gathered the sheet around his lap.  “I think I’m going to take a shower, I still have some clothes that I can change into”

“Then, I guess I’ll tidy up the kitchen so we can eat” Dean smiled at Castiel again, and walked out the door. Castiel sighed in relief and quickly reached into one of his drawers for some shorts. Everything that happened last night flooded into his head, and Castiel couldn’t help but smile. _I’ll get to keep my place and the things that I cherish the most!_

Castiel smiled as he made his way to his bathroom.

Dean walked into the kitchen and began the process of cleaning up. Turning on a small radio in the kitchen, he started throwing out anything that was expired or too gross. While he worked, he whistled along to his favorite tunes when suddenly a ring at the door caused him to pause. Thinking it was their food, Dean walked up to the door and opened it.

Instead of his food, there were two women are at the door. Both jumped in surprise and gaped at Dean. One of them was a blonde and looked like she was around Castiel’s age, while the other was an older brunette. Both seemed surprised to see Dean and remained quiet as they stared at him.

Feeling irked that they were outright gawking, Dean crossed his arms and curtly said “Yes?”

The blonde blushed and stammered out an apology. “S-sorry, Um my mom and I wanted to know if Castiel was here?”

“You know Castiel?” asked Dean. The older woman narrowed her eyes at Dean and nodded.

“We’re his neighbours, now is he here or not?” the brunette snapped. Dean’s eyebrows raised at the tone of the woman but before he could answer, Castiel appeared behind him. He had changed into clean clothes, but his hair was still wet.

“Jo? Mrs.Harvelle? What are you lovely ladies doing here?” he asked. Jo and Mrs. Harvelle smiled brightly at Castiel and said good morning to him. Castiel squeezed past Dean and gave them a hug. Dean was stunned to see Castiel so openly warm towards the two women, but didn’t say anything.

“Hey Cas! We were beginning to worry about you! It’s been awhile since we’ve seen you!” Jo smiled. Dean couldn’t help noticing that she was pretty hot, she was exactly the type Dean would go for. Blonde hair, brown eyes, full lips, and a curvy body. But Dean couldn’t help but also notice how close Castiel and her seemed, and it pissed him off.

Feeling that he was being watched, Dean glanced at the woman next to Jo and was surprised to see her glaring at him. Dean had half the urge to glare back at her, but decided Castiel wouldn’t be too happy with if he went around pissing off his neighbours. So Dean ignored her, and looked back at Castiel and Jo. Both started a bright chat about their school life and friends, while Dean and the older brunette stood off to the side awkwardly. Suddenly Jo said something that caused Castiel to laugh. Dean glared as he watched Castiel throw his head back and laugh loudly with Jo, a hot jealousy rage washed through him. Before Dean could snap at the stranger, Castiel turned to Dean.

“Oh I’m so sorry! Where are my manners? Dean this is Jo and her mother Ellen Harvelle. They have been my neighbors for quiet awhile now” Castiel explained. “And this is my...um...he’s uh...this is Dean Winchester”

Jo smiled softly at him, but her mother narrowed her eyes at him. Dean returned the smile to Jo (when in reality he really wanted to wrap his arms around Castiel and hiss at her), and only nodded at Mrs. Harvelle. _Seriously getting on my nerves lady!_ he thought.

Castiel and Jo soon started up their previous conversation, when a man walked up behind them.

“Um is this apartment 35?” he asked. Dean noticed that he was holding a bag, and realized that their food had arrived.

“Yep, that’s us” Dean nodded. He paid the man and turned to Castiel.

“Looks like our food is here Cas,” he said “We should probably eat this before it gets cold”

“Oh, I’m sorry!” Jo exclaimed. “We didn’t mean to interrupt!”

“Oh no worries Jo,” Castiel smiled. “You didn’t, it was wonderful to see you guys”

“Likewise Castiel” Mrs. Harvelle said her tone soft, but she continued to glare at Dean. It was starting to make him uncomfortable.

“Now that we know that you’re alright, make sure you drop by and have dinner with us again. Jo here misses your chats” she said, finally breaking her glare, she smiled softly at Castiel. Castiel chuckled while Jo blushed and shot a glare at her mother.

“Anyways, I hope to see you later Castiel,” Jo said. “And it was nice meeting you Dean” She smiled and shook Dean’s hand. Dean smiled back at her and nodded.

“It was a pleasure meeting you as well” Dean winked. Jo giggled and said goodbye to both Castiel and Dean, while Mrs. Harvelle only smiled at Castiel and glared at Dean. This time Dean rolled his eyes.

Castiel on the other hand, didn’t seem to notice Mrs. Harvelle disdain for Dean and waved as they left.

Once the women were gone, Dean gritted his teeth and stomped back inside the apartment. Oblivious to Dean’s mood, Castiel walked back inside and followed Dean to the kitchen.

“Mrs. Harvelle and her daughter Jo are always so nice!” Castiel smiled. Dean only grunted and handed Castiel his food.

“When I first moved here, I was just sixteen. Up till then, I had been staying with my cousin Metatron and his parents, but I moved out as soon as it was legal. I didn’t want to a burden to them any longer”

Castiel sat down on the couch, and Dean followed him to sit down next to him. He didn’t interrupted Castiel as he spoke, because he wanted to find out more about Castiel’s life before they met. Even if it meant having to hear about that evil Harvelle and her oh so perky daughter. Dean glowered but continued to listen to Castiel.

“I was a nervous wreck. Sure, I was a pretty independent person even when I was living with my uncle and aunt, but actually living on my own was a whole new deal. The very first day, I remembered I had just finished moving my stuff in when someone rang the doorbell. I opened the door and there was Jo and Mrs. Harvelle. They introduced themselves and said that they had seen me moved in and wanted to stop by and say hi. But when Mrs. Harvelle found out that I was the same age as her daughter, she literally dragged me to their apartment and forced me to eat dinner with them”

Castiel chuckled and paused to eat his breakfast. Dean smiled a bit, after meeting Mrs. Harvelle he had no doubt in his mind that she would do something like that. Even though she hated Dean, he could tell that she had a soft spot for Castiel. And he couldn’t blame her, Castiel had something about him that made people want to take care of him.

“And ever since then, they always check in on me and I have dinner with every chance I get,” Castiel paused and frowned. “But it has been awhile since the last time I had dinner with them. They must've been very worried about me”

Guilt settled deep in Dean’s stomach but he said nothing to Castiel. It wasn’t like it was his fault right? Castiel never mentioned that he did have people looking out for him back at his place. _Maybe ‘cause he was too wrapped up in everything that was going on? The kidnapping, having to sell his body to pay back his the money he owed, being forced to move in with a stranger, finding out that his cousin was a back stabbing asshole, and fearing that his apartment was going to be sold without his permission?_ Dean winced and shifted nervously.

 _Okay maybe it is a little bit my fault_ Dean thought.

“Right...well now they know that you’re alright,” Dean coughed. “They seem to care about you a lot”

Castiel smiled softly.

“Jo was the first friend I ever had,” Castiel smiled softly. “Since the very first day, we’ve been very close. I feel so bad for worrying her.”

Once again, jealousy reared its ugly head. Dean crushed the wrapping paper in his hands and stood up.

“Well anyways. how about we get started on cleaning up the place before we leave. I do have a few important things I need to do back home” Dean spoke. Castiel nodded and helped Dean pick up their trash.

“Before we leave, can I say goodbye first? I really want to maintain contact with them, so is it okay if I leave them the house phone number?” Castiel asked. Bright pleading blue eyes met sharp green.

Dean really wanted to say no, but he couldn’t bare the thought of hurting Castiel. So he nodded tersely, and didn’t say anything when a huge smile broke out across Castiel’s face.

“Thank you Dean” Castiel said softly, and began to clean up around the kitchen. Dean shrugged and walked over to the living room to clean up in there. Castiel watched as Dean walked away and couldn’t help but smile again. _Deep down I know he’s a nice guy_ Castiel thought, he then resumed his cleaning.

**Later that evening...**

Once Dean and Castiel finished cleaning what they could, Dean asked Castiel what he would like to throw away. It was a bit difficult when Castiel had trouble deciding what he wanted to stay and what he wanted to go. Castiel wanted everything to stay, but Dean put his foot down and explained that if Castiel wanted to keep the apartment the old furniture and useless things had to go. Castiel reluctantly agreed and pointed out the stuff that could go, then Dean made a few phone calls to a few thrift stores nearby. Once everything was arranged and scheduled to be picked up, Dean drove Castiel back to his place. Of course, before they left Dean let Castiel say goodbye to the Harvelle’s as he promised he would.

In his first moments of meeting Baby, Castiel could only stare at Dean’s car in awe and told Dean how beautiful she was. Dean preened all the way back home, and if he somehow showed off how fast she could go, nobody complained.

Arriving home, Dean shrugged out of his leather jacket and informed Castiel that he had a few phone calls to make.

“I’ll get started on dinner then,” Castiel said. “Is there anything in particular that you want?”

“Pie” Dean stated, blantly.

Castiel chuckled and shook his head.

“Pie is meant for after dinner Dean”

Dean smirked and shrugged his shoulders. “I’m good for anything you make Cas, I ain’t a picky eater”

Castiel smiled and made his way to the kitchen, while Dean shut himself in his office.

Castiel turned off the oven, and let the lasagne he made cool down before he went off to find Dean. He noticed that his office door was slightly open and he could hear Dean arguing with someone. Curious, he stepped closer and quietly listened in.

“...I really don’t care!” Dean snapped. “If the guy’s woman is the guarantor, then throw her in the sex industry and collect his debts that way!”

Dean paused as he listened to the person on the other side.

“Don’t worry, in the beginning she’ll hesitate. But after awhile she’ll lose any sense of morals. She’ll end up selling her body for money like it’s nothing”

Castiel gasped quietly and quickly backed away. He ran into his room, and tried to keep the tears from falling down his face. _How could he say that! How could he decide something so cruel, and throw her away like if she was some trash?_

Castiel attempted to regain his emotions and he let out a shaky breath. Castiel then began to worry about his own fate. He realized that he was no different than that woman, and that her life was going to end up like his soon. Castiel shook his head and decided that he needed a shower to ease his mind.  Shaking his head, Castiel made his way to the bathroom. Stripping out of his clothes, he turned on the shower and stepped in. He sighed as the hot water touched his body, and Castiel closed his eyes.

But even the hot shower couldn’t stop Castiel from thinking about everything that had happened and everything he had done. He began to worry about his own morals, and feared that he may have lost them. _A few weeks ago I never thought about this, about the person I had become. These kind of things never crossed my mind, not even the fact that I am doing this to pay off my debt...not only that...but that I was selling my body to a Man..._

Castiel turned off the shower and stepped out into the steamed bathroom. He wrapped a towel around his waist, and stood in front of the fogged mirror. Using his hand, Castiel wiped away the fog until he could see himself. His eyes traced the various hickies and bruises across his body until he met his own eyes in the mirror.

 _“...after a while she’ll lose any sense of morals. She’ll end up selling her body for money like it’s nothing…”_ Castiel reached out and placed a hand against the mirror, _Is it already too late for me? Have I already become that person?_

“Cas?”

Dean’s voice startled Castiel of his thoughts, and he whipped his head to see Dean standing at the door. Dean leaned against the door with his arms crossed, his eyes travelled down Castiel’s body slowly and Castiel couldn’t help but shiver at the lust he saw in Dean’s eyes.

“How long are you gonna stand there Cas?” Dean asked, huskily. Castiel blinked and didn’t know how to respond. He hadn’t realized that he had taken such a long shower, with his mind occupied he had no clue how long he had been in here.

When Castiel didn’t reply, Dean frowned. He watched Castiel’s face to see if there were in clues as to why Castiel was acting so strange. But all Dean could see was a troubled expression. _But what is he troubled about?_ Dean thought. Standing straight, Dean made his way to Castiel. Castiel watched Dean as he made his way to him, but instead of backing away he stayed rooted to the spot. Dean closed the distance between them and reached out to cup Castiel’s face in his hand. Castiel’s eyes fluttered shut and he sighed.

Dean smiled and leaned down to place a chaste kiss on his lips.

“ I got a bit worried when I realized you weren’t in the kitchen. But here you are showering without me, how _rude_ ” Dean smirked.

“M’sorry” Castiel whispered. His breath hitched when Dean’s other hand slowly ran down his chest. He then leaned in and placed his mouth by Castiel’s ear.

“You know Cas, we haven’t done it in the bathroom yet. I bet your voice will sound real nice bouncing off the walls, your moans and cries echoing in this room sounds like a great idea” Dean growled out. Castiel gasped and arched his back when Dean’s hand cupped him through the towel. Dean chuckled and gripped him again.

“I think you like that, don’t you?” Dean asked. Castiel moaned but shook his head.

“No?” Dean rasped. “Why not? Don’t you wanna hear how sexy you sound when you get all desperate? Don’t you wanna hear your moans and cries every time I pound into you? Or the sounds my cock makes when it slides into your tight wet little hole? Hmm?”

Castiel’s whimper answered Dean’s question and he chuckled against his ear. Dean grabbed the towel and quickly tore it off Castiel. Then when Dean caught his and Castiel’s reflection in the mirror, an idea came to mind. Dean grabbed Castiel by the waist and spinned him around.

Castiel yelped when he was suddenly turned around and was shocked to see his reflection in the mirror. Dean pressed up against him from behind and placed his hand around Castiel’s chin and lifted his head up, when Castiel tried to look away.

“Now now, let’s not be shy” Dean smiled. “Look at how sexy you look Castiel, now imagine how much sexier you’ll be when I start to fuck you?”

Castiel shook his head but Dean only chuckled.

Dean stepped back and chucked his clothes off. He then resumed his position behind Castiel and groaned when his own flesh touched Castiel. His hard cock flushed against Castiel’s tight perky ass, and Castiel responded by moaning. Dean placed his hands on Castiel’s shoulders and gently pushed down until Castiel was bent over the marble sink.Castiel moaned when Dean grabbed him by the waist, and maneuvered him until he had him exactly how he wanted. Chest and arms braced on the sink, while his legs were spread and his ass presented towards him. Dean cursed and went down on his knees.

A sudden cry startled Castiel. That sound? Was that me? Castiel thought. He placed a hand over his mouth as he tried to keep from crying out. Dean grabbed his ass with both of his hands and spread them until his hole was revealed. Dean groaned at the tight pink hole presented before him and Castiel muffled his whine with his hand. Squeezing the cheeks between his heads, Dean spread them open again and moaned as Castiel’s hole twitched. Leaning in Dean licked up across his hole and Castiel jerked forward.

This time Castiel did cry out and gasped when he turned to see Dean on his knees behind him. Dean caught his eyes and licked him _there_ again. Another cry left Castiel’s mouth as he was unsure whether he wanted to lean away from Dean’s tongue or press his ass against his tongue. Suddenly a quick slap on his ass broke Castiel of his thoughts, he cried out at the pain but was shocked to feel how hard he got.

“Hold still Castiel. I want you to look at yourself in the mirror and look carefully at the faces you make when we fuck. Do you understand?” Dean asked. His voice had gotten lower and made goosebumps rise all over Castiel’s body. Castiel nodded reluctantly and he turned his head to watch his own face. He didn’t want to disobey Dean, who knows what would happen if he did.

Dean reached over and grabbed Castiel’s hands and pulled them back. Castiel gasped as his weight shifted forward onto his chest, and Dean placed his hands over his own cheeks.

“I want you to hold yourself open for me Cas, don’t take your hands off until I say so” Dean said. Castiel whimpered but nodded, now he wouldn’t be able to hold his cries in anymore. And he was afraid to admit that it was turning him on even more.

“Good boy” Dean smiled. With one of his hands, Dean ran his thumbs across his hole and began an intricate, rhythmic dance in the valley between. First one thumb brushed against the tender hole, then he pressed against him a little harder. Castiel moaned and slightly pressed back. Castiel felt when Dean removed his thumb and for awhile nothing happened, then suddenly he felt a luscious, unexpected rush as the warm wetness of Dean’s tongue teased his hole.

“Oh god! Dean!” Castiel cried out.

Dean’s finger brushed against Castiel’s hands as he traced his rim. Slowly Dean opened him up as wide as he could with his fingertips and began to slide his tongue deeper inside of him. Castiel cried out each time his tongue thrust forward, gasping out his name as he become lost in his sensual caresses. Castiel moans became louder as he watched himself in the mirror, watched how his face blushed and his pupils dilated to the point that only a small amount of blue could be seen.

In moments, Dean groaned and started licking in long, fierce strokes up the split between his cheeks. He used the flat of his tongue to do this, and Castiel felt undone, touched everywhere. His mouth opened in one long moan. Forgetting Dean’s orders, his eyes shut tight. He didn’t know what he wanted anymore except for this, _I don’t want him to stop!_ Castiel gasped and threw his head back as he abandoned all thoughts and pressed back against Dean’s mouth. Dean moaned and seemed to understand what Castiel wanted, and after several more licks, he brought one hand under his body and gripped Castiel hard cock. With each touch of his tongue to Castiel’s hole, Dean pumped Castiel slowly.

Castiel’s moans grew in volume, and he was surprised to hear him say the words:

“Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me….”

Dean moaned against his hole but ignored Castiel’s pleads, he had other plans for him. Castiel whimpered and pressed against Dean again. Castiel rocked his hips back and forth, wanting to feel more of Dean’s tongue in him but also wanted to fuck into the fist around his cock. By now, Castiel was simply a writhing creature at the end of Dean’s tongue, and Dean wouldn’t have it any other way. He reveled in the fact that Castiel was losing his mind, becoming nothing but a moaning mess above him.

Suddenly, Castiel’s cries became even louder and Dean knew that he was close.

“Dean..Dean..I-...I’m gonna cum!” Castiel whimpered. Castiel pressed harder against Dean’s tongue and he began to gasp as his pending orgasm started to grow bigger and bigger. Before he could climax, Dean removed his tongue from inside him and leaned back. Castiel cried out at the loss of heat.

“Who said you could come?” Dean asked. Leaning back, Dean sat on the floor and grinned at Castiel.

“W-what?” Castiel stammered. He slowly turned around on his wobbly legs and stared in astonishment at Dean. Dean merely smirked and repeated what he said. Castiel couldn’t believe this. He was so close to coming, even now he could feel it throbbing under his skin. His cock was still rock hard, and he badly needed to come.

Noticing his cock, Dean smirked again.

“If you want me to help you with that, you’re gonna have to say please?”

Castiel blushed at the thought of begging Dean to let him come, it’s not the first time he’s begged. Unable to resist any longer, Castiel threw himself on Dean lap and kissed him hard. Surprised, Dean clutched at Castiel and gasped into the kiss. But he quickly regained control and kissed him back. Pulling back Castiel looked Dean in the eyes.

“Please! Please Dean, please let me come!” He begged.  A slow predatory smile spread across Dean’s face as he took in Castiel’s appearance.

“Of course,” he said softly. “Anything for my baby boy…”

**Later that night…**

Castiel stared down at the money in his lap, once again Dean had paid him cash. Castiel felt numb as thoughts of the woman from earlier crossed his mind. _I am just like them aren’t I?_ Castiel thought. _I wantonly throw myself at Dean like...like...like some whore! Why! Why can’t I stop myself when he’s around? All he needs to do his tell me what to do and I do it! With no second thoughts!_

Dean strode out of the bathroom, toweling his hair dry. He smiled at Castiel on his bed and quirked an eyebrow up.

“So did you see?” Dean asked.

“See what?” Castiel asked softly.

“The face you made when I rimmed you” Dean laughed.

Castiel turned cold, while Dean began to speak again. But Castiel didn’t hear anything he said. All he could hear was Dean talking about the woman and how nonchalant he seemed when he said to send her to be a sex worker. He didn’t care, he was cold and unemotional.

“Stop…” Castiel whispered.

Dean didn’t hear him and continued on.

“Please stop!” he yelled.

This time Dean heard him and stopped. He stared in surprise at Castiel’s sudden outburst.

“Please no more!” Castiel cried, he closed his eyes in fear of what he might see in Dean’s eyes. “I’ll do anything! I’ll work really hard to pay you back! So please!...I can’t...I can’t do this anymore”

“Open your eyes” Dean said. Castiel flinched at how cold Dean’s tone was. Slowly, Castiel opened his eyes and looked up at Dean. He nearly shuddered at the hard lines on Dean’s face as he glowered down at Castiel.

“Do you know how much they pay hourly? Whether it’s a job washing corpses or being a prostitute in the sex industry, you will never make as much as sleeping with me” Dean said, tersely.

Castiel hanged his head and nodded.

“I know..but” he said.

Dean looked away and clenched his hands.

“Fine...then get dressed” Dean growled out. Castiel lifted his head and stared at Dean in confusion.

“Why?” he asked.

“If you want a job I’ll get you one”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy what does Dean have planned?? I'm gettin' kinda scared here folks! Next chapter should be up sometime this week! Thanks! ^-^


	14. New Career

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Devising a plan to change Castiel's mind, Dean takes him to meet a friend of his. Just who exactly is this guy and what does he have in mind for Castiel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww yes! New chapter is up! Now this chapter is going to very very angsty. (Ohgawdwhy!!)Dean is acting like a butt, and wants to teach Castiel a "lesson". Well...we all know how this is gonna end up -_-

** Chapter14 **

Castiel shifted nervously in the expensive leather seat, he looked around him and couldn’t help but feel like he didn’t belong here. He stuck out like a sore thumb amongst the hotel’s rich and extravagant people. After their fight, Dean made Castiel get dressed and dragged him to one of the city’s most expensive hotels. There were rumors that it cost a small fortune just to spend one night. Naturally, the hotel attracted the rich men and women from around the world. Castiel most definitely did not belong.

Castiel glanced over at Dean sitting opposite of him, and couldn’t help but notice how well Dean fit in. Dean had changed into a well tailored suit that accentuated his body, causing a lot of women (and men) to stare as he walked by. Castiel couldn’t blame them, Dean looked like he had walked out of a GQ magazine spread. Plus, he had a smoldering glower to him, that made Castiel weak to the knees, one could only imagine what it did to the rest of the people.

Once they had arrived, Dean took them to one of the expensive restaurants the hotel offered and ate dinner. Dean had refused to let Castiel see the menu, and ended up ordering for them. That obviously meant that the food was equally as expensive, and Castiel was too scared to ask. Afterwards, Dean led Castiel to a large lounge area that oversaw the entire city. Castiel was immediately enthralled by how the city glowed under the bright lights.

Now Castiel was nervous as to why they were here. Dean had said that they were going to meet someone that could help Castiel get a real job, but that was all he knew.

“Dean?” Castiel hesitantly asked. “Why are we here?”

Dean looked up from his cell phone and sighed.

“We’re going to meet the guy I was talking about earlier. But it seems the idiot is late”

Suddenly a man called out “Dean-o! Hey buddy! What’s up?”

Castiel swiveled his head towards the voice and watched as a small man made his way to them. The man seemed to be shorter than Castiel, with medium brown hair and bright mischievous whiskey colored eyes. The man stopped in front of Dean, and smiled at him

Dean glared at him and before the man could even say hello, Dean barked at him and tells him that he’s late. The man simply pulled out a lollipop that he had been sucking on, from his mouth and shrugged.

“Really Dean? You shouldn’t of expected me to be on time. I hate being on time, it’s no fun” the man drawled.

“Shut up Gabriel, you barely just got here, and you’re already getting on my nerves!” Dean said, rolling his eyes.

The man then glanced at Castiel and gaped at him. A few seconds passed by before the man named Gabriel rushed forward, sticked out his hand and grabbed Castiel’s crotch. Castiel yelped. Gabriel on the other hand yelled out “You’re not a girl! You’re a dude! A dude with a dick!”

“What are you doing!” Castiel cried out.

“Holy shit! And you’re voice! It’s fucking deep! What the hell, you look like a high school kid!”

During the commotion, Dean stood up from his chair and calmly made his way to Gabriel, who seemed distracted by the sudden revelation that Castiel was in fact a man. He cracked one of his hands then grabbed the smaller man by the back of his shirt and yanked him back before punching him in the jaw.

Gabriel cried out and put his hands up to stop Dean from punching him again. “Okay! Okay! I get it! No bad touching!”

“Shut the hell up!” Dean hisses, aware that they now had the attention of everyone in the lounge. “Shut the hell Gabe, and keep your pervy fuckin’ hands to yourself!”

Silence fell over the lounge as shocked guests looked over at them. But a quick death glare from Dean made them turn away in fear. Dean shoved Gabriel into a chair opposite of Castiel, and sat down himself.

Gabriel winced as he touched his jaw, and a concerned Castiel asked Gabriel if he was okay, but Dean cuts him off.

“Leave him alone Cas,” Dean said. “He knows that he deserved it for being an asshole”

Dean motioned for Castiel to sit down next to him. Castiel nodded and moved to sit next to Dean but is surprised when Dean pulls him into his lap. Dumbfounded, Gabriel asked Dean just what was his relationship with the young kid. Dean shrugged and tells Gabriel everything about the contract between Castiel and him. Castiel blushed as all his secrets were revealed to a stranger, and squirmed in Dean’s lap. Dean moved a hand down his leg, and squeezed his thigh. Castiel blushed even harder, as he watched Gabriel follow Dean’s hand.

After Dean finished, Gabriel leaned into the seat and remained quiet as he tried to process everything Dean had just told him.

“That means that Castiel belongs to me,” Dean glared. “Touch him again without my permission and they will find your body at the bottom of the lake”

Gabriel chuckled nervously and nodded

“Got it! No bad touching Castiel! No worries, I’ll make sure to remember that”

But then Gabriel’s relaxed face turned serious and he leaned forward to whisper to Dean.

“Let’s forget about this for a bit and let’s talk about the hit I have on me ” he said.  

“You remember that you recently seized a rare tape as a security deposit, right? A real shady AV tape?” he asked. Dean nodded, as he remembered that tape. No way in hell would he ever forget something like that.

“Do you know someone by the name Alastair Wheeler? On the surface, he seems like a decent business man with a few clubs in the town. But it seems that the tape you have in your possession, was stolen from his home. And for some reason, they really want it back. It’ll be a matter of time before they figure out that you have it, and they’re gonna come looking for you”

“You know Gabriel, I won’t be the only one that they’ll be looking for,” Dean shrugged. “They have beef with you too remember?”

Gabriel laughed and twitched nervously. “Nothing escapes you Dean, huh? You knew what was on that tape and who it belonged to all along, right? Gotta say you got some balls man”

Dean shrugged and said “Alastair Wheeler...thinks he’s some big hot shot because he has some politician to cover his ass.”

“When he came to me, he was acting like such a dick, but I’m not surprise he came to see me though. He obviously recognized my talents as a director and cameraman” Gabriel sniffed. Dean rolled his eyes, and squeezed Castiel closer to him. Embarrassed that they were doing this out in public, Castiel merely hid his face in Dean’s shoulders.

“But their styles are too nasty, even for me! So I turned him down. Told them I only film the things I love, and now they are coming after me! What an asshole! Am I right?”

Castiel became confused as to what exactly Gabriel did as a living and turned to look at him. Catching Castiel’s eye, Gabriel smirked at him.

“But had they brought me someone like Castiel in the first place, I would of been tempted to say yes! I mean look at him! I bet he’s a natural!”

Castiel looked at Gabriel in confusion.

“Don’t worry! It’s not always hardcore!” he laughed.

“Hardcore? What are you talking about” Castiel asked.

“Oh my Snickers! He doesn’t know what- listen I film porn...that’s what I meant when I said I’m a director and cameraman. I make porn!”

Castiel’s eyes widen and his mouth fell open. “There’s no need to worry, I’ll work extremely hard to make it a masterpiece!” Gabriel teased.

“Gabriel…” Dean spoke. Gabriel immediately sunk back into his seat and laughed.

“Just a joke Dean! No harm-”

“Do it” Dean said.

“Huh?”

Both Gabriel and Castiel looked at Dean in confusion.

“I’ll let you film him...that’s why I called you here” Dean said, nonchalantly. Castiel gaped at him. _What is he saying? He can’t really mean this!_

Dean looked at Castiel coldly and sneered. “You said that you wanted a real job, well here’s one just for you. You’ll get to make real good money too”

Castiel was too shocked to respond.

“You did say that you would do anything if it meant that you no longer had to sleep with me, remember?” Dean smirked. “Well, here it is”

“Oh everything sugar and sweet! This is what I’ve always hoped for! To capture such a beauty on camera!” Gabriel smiled. Castiel looked at Gabriel in fear and turned to shrink into Dean’s lap.

“Boy, right now I would of jumped at the chance to film such a beauty...But,” Gabriel sighed. “I can’t”

Castiel whipped his head around and stared at Gabriel in surprise, while Dean frowned.

“Why not?” he snapped.

Gabriel shrugged.

“Castiel doesn’t seem like he wants too. And my number one rule is that I don’t film sex without love. Everyone needs to consent, before I shoot them”

Castiel sighed in relief and smiled at Gabriel, who winked back.

“I don’t know what happened,” Gabriel said. “But I can’t be used to tease Castiel like that”

Dean glared at him and breathed heavily through his nose.

“Shut the hell up Gabriel” Dean snarled. “Do what I say...before I kill you!”

“Right! On it! Let me just get my stuff...haha”

Frightened, Gabriel leaped out of his chair and scampered off to get his equipment from the car.

Castiel began to panic and was concerned about what was going to happen next. _What should I do?_ Castiel thought. _Are we really going to start recording?_ He glanced at Dean and noted that Dean looked very angry, and Castiel was afraid to tell him he didn’t want to do this. _But I have to! I can’t just let him do this!_

“D-Dean…”

“Are you the one named Dean Winchester?” a man interrupted.

Dean and Castiel looked over to see a man standing next to them. He was dressed like most of the guests; with a tailored dark suit, pressed slacks, polished hair, and a cigarette in his hand. Dean noticed that while the man was dressed appropriately, something about him seemed off. Not to mention, the tone of his voice irked Dean.

“Are you Dean Winchester, CEO of the Winchester Private Loan Company?” the man asked again. He glared at the sight of Castiel in Dean’s lap, before he stepped forward to lean down in Dean’s face.

“Hey punk I’m talking to you...you have something of mine...the mastertape, I want it back”

Dean suddenly knew what mastertape the man was talking about, and that he must of been sent by Alistair Wheeler.

“It’s in your best interest to give it back,” the man sneered. “Or you’re gonna up with a target on your back like your buddy Gabriel”

Reaching down with the cigarette, the man presses it against Dean’s armchair, and chuckled when it burn a hole on the chair. Terrified of the man, Castiel could only sit back and watch.

Unthreatened, Dean yawned. He pulled Castiel closer and looked away in boredom.

“I don’t remember calling over a waiter” he said, unimpressed. “You’re bothering my date and I, please go away”

Angry at Dean’s nonchalance attitude, the man raised his arm back to punch Dean, but ended up elbowing a passing waiter, causing him to drop his tray full of drinks. The tray ranged out as it clattered to the floor, and various glasses broke on impact. Some of the alcohol splashed on Castiel, and before Dean could stop him, Castiel immediately got up to help the waiter clean.

“Here let me help!” Castiel said. The waiter thanked him and began to gather the broken shards with caution. The lounge became quiet as the guests watched the event unfold.

Pissed off, Dean stood up, and stared menacingly at the man. The man tried to look unfazed, but failed. He knew who Dean Winchester was, and he knew of his reputation. No one walked away from a fight with Dean. Suddenly, Dean moved, and the man flinched as he expected a punch. But instead, Dean leaned down and picked up on of the few glasses that was still intact and had some champagne inside.

“Listen here, _punk_ ,” Dean jeered. “I know you know who I am, so let me ask you this. What in the world gave you the idea that you could take me on? Huh? ‘Cause between you and me, we both know who’d come out on top. And it definitely won’t be some small fry like you”

Then Dean splashed the drink in the man’s face.

The man spluttered and made a move to lunge at Dean, but two bouncers appeared and grabbed the man.

“I’m sorry, you are disturbing the guests. You need to leave now” one of the said. They began to drag the man away, despite his struggling.

“Can’t you see I’m the victim here!” he yelled.

Another waiter appeared and apologized to Dean for the disturbance. But Dean shook his head.

“I should be the one apologizing, we’ve made a mess. We’ll be retiring to our room upstairs now”

Gripping Castiel off of the floor, Dean made his way up to their room.

Once they arrived Dean pulled out a card and swiped it on the door electronic card reader, and opened it once the light turned green. Dean ushered Castiel inside. Slamming the door, Dean tells Castiel that he has an important call to make and storms out into the room’s balcony. Sliding the door shut, Castiel is left alone in the room.

Castiel looked around the room and couldn’t help but notice how expensive it looked. The entrance led to a wide spacious living room; with floor-to-ceiling windows, an elaborate beige carpet, dark mahogany furniture, a leather sofa that faced a large flat screen-TV mounted on the wall, and finally a large crystal chandelier glittered in the middle of the room. Castiel looked at everything with awe, he had never seen a room like this. Dean had a very nice place, but it was nothing compared to this room. Castiel was hesitant to know the price to stay here a night, he knew that Dean was spending a lot of money to book this room.

Castiel noted an entrance to the left that led to what he assumed was the master bedroom. He glanced over at Dean on the balcony, and stepped inside. The bedroom seemed ever more luxurious than the living room. It opened to another spacious room, with a king sized canopy bed with a headboard panel upholstered in an elegant, soft cream white linen, and a curved metal frame, and a cherry finish. It stood in the middle, and it drew Castiel’s eyes in how beautiful it looked. It matched well with the walls and cherry finished furniture around it. Castiel turned to the right and saw the door that led to the bathroom. Curious to to see if the bathroom was as luxurious like the rest of the suite, Castiel turned on the light.  The bathroom had glazed porcelain mosaic floor tiles, stone pewter walls, and a wall mounted vanity sink. There was a small wall that separated the sink from the toilet, next to the toilet were large glass doors that revealed a jacuzzi and a shower head mounted on the wall.  

Catching his eyes in the mirror, memories from earlier that evening surfaced in Castiel’s mind. The wanton way he looked into the mirror as Dean pushed into him, how Dean made him watch himself, how breathless and flushed he looked. How he looked completely different from who he was.

Castiel shook his head and quickly backed out of the bathroom, only to run into a wall. Looking behind him, Castiel noticed it wasn’t a wall that he backed into, but Dean himself.

“Why are you so nervous?” Dean asked. Castiel gulped and didn’t respond.

“Is it because of the video we’re gonna record? We’re not going to be doing anything different, it’ll just be on camera this time”

Dean grabbed Castiel by the waist and turned him around. Castiel blinked up at Dean and he couldn’t help but smile at the face Castiel made. He cupped his face and lined their bodies up.

“Besides, doesn’t it make you even more excited? The thought of you being watched?”

“What?” Castiel gasped.

“Admit it,” Dean purred. “When we did it in front of the mirror today, you were so turned on”

 _No!_ Castiel thought. _That’s wrong! I-I didn’t like it!_

“No…” Castiel whispered.

Hearing him, Dean chuckled and began to walk forward until he backed Castil into the sink. He turned him around again and grabbed his chin to make him look into the mirror.

“But don’t you remember how you swung your hips back and forth, fucking yourself on my cock?” Dean leaned down to whisper in Castiel’s ear. Castiel gasped and squirmed in Dean’s grip.

“ ‘member beggin’ me to fuck you harder? To let you come? Do you remember?”

Images of how scared Castiel was of how he wanton he looked, broke Castiel of his spell and he shoved away from Dean.

“No! I didn’t say it because I wanted to!” Castiel yelled. “I did it because you...you _forced_ me to!”

Dean became quiet as he stared at Castiel. A heavy silence fell between them, as Castiel tried to regain his emotions. He felt a bit of fear of how Dean was going to react to him, he was certain that Dean wasn’t going to hurt him but he didn’t know what he would do next. Then Dean spoke.

“We’ll see about that after we make the video, I’ll make sure to fuck you real good that you’ll change your mind,” Dean crossed his arms. “And even if you still don’t change your mind, we’ll just ask everyone that sees the tape”

Castiel froze in fear. _No!..._ Castiel thought. _Why is this happening? Why?_

Castiel wrapped his arms around his waist, and held himself. He bit his lip when it began to tremble as tears formed in his eyes.

“Tell me Cas,” Dean said. “Is this what you want? Is this still better than sleeping with me?”

 _I have to do something!_ Castiel thought, frantically. _I have to change his mind! But how?_ Castiel then remembered the bathroom. Surging forward, Castiel crushed his lips against Dean’s. Stunned, Dean could only remain still as Castiel began to press wet kisses against his mouth. He heard him whimper “No...please...I don’t want to...Dean”

Losing all reserves, Dean brought his hands to Castiel’s waist and tugged him close before he returned the kiss with passion. Dean could feel how desperate Castiel was as he kissed him back with a moan. He kissed as if he was scared, scared of what Dean was going to make him do. Hideous guilt settled deep in the pit of his stomach, and Dean couldn’t help but feel disgusted. Pulling away, Dean stared down at Castiel, and felt even more guilty when he saw the tears in his eyes.

 _Oh Cas, what the hell of I done? I only wanted to teach you a lesson, and instead I made you hate me again_. Dean thought. Bringing up his hands, Dean cupped Castiel’s face and felt shame wash over his body. _Sweet Castiel, who has never done anything bad to anyone else, who cooks and cleans for me, he is the most gentle person I know...So why...why do I keep doing this to him?_

Castiel stared at Dean in confusion, and was surprised to see how sad Dean looked. _He’s sad...why is he sad?_ Castiel thought. Dean closed his eyes and brought one hand to cup the back of Castiel’s hand and the other to wrap around his waist as he pulled him into an embrace. Castiel closed his eyes and sighed as he let himself wrap his arms around Dean’s waist. He felt a surge of warmth as he stood in Dean’s embrace. He always had felt safe and pleasant in Dean’s arms, despite of everything else. He felt the worry dissipate as he smelled Dean’s masculine scent, and Castiel buried his face into his shoulder.

“About the tape…” Dean began.

Castiel tensed up and held his breath. In return Dean tightened his embrace.

“Forget about it...we’re not doing it anymore.

Castiel leaned back to look at Dean in surprise. Dean only gave him a small smile and leaned down to press a chaste kiss on his forehead.

“I’m going to call Gabriel, and tell him it’s off”

“Okay” Castiel whispered.

Slowly, the two broke from their embrace, and Dean walked towards to the door but stopped as he reached it.

“Listen Cas…” Dean hesitated. “ Why don’t you stay the night? The room is already paid for, so might as well enjoy it”

Dean turned and looked at Castiel.

“I’ll come pick you up in the morning,” he smiled sadly. “Goodnight”

Castiel was too stunned to speak and before he could, Dean opened the door and left. Castiel felt a sudden surge of sadness, and he tried to regain the tears once again forming in his eyes. He didn’t want to spend the night alone. he wanted Dean here with him. He wanted to go to bed with Dean curled behind him with an arm around his waist, while he nuzzled his neck and pressed soft kisses along his shoulder.

 _Oh god!_ Castiel panicked. _I’m going to break...my body, my heart, my soul...they are going to be consumed by that man…_

Castiel placed two fingers against his lips as he remember their heated kiss. He could remember sighing and moaning into Dean’s mouth and trembling every time Dean ran his hands up and down his body, into his hair and cupping his face. Every time he did that, Castiel’s skin felt as though it was on fire. _But then, why does it feel so right?_

A sudden loud knock at the door interrupted Castiel from his thoughts. _Dean!_ Castiel smiled. Eager to see him, Castiel jogged to the door and opened it as fast as he could.

“Dea-”

He stopped and gasped as he realized it wasn’t Dean at the door.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no Cas!! Who's at the other side of the door??   
> I will have the next chapter up by either Tuesday or Wednesday of next week!:) Thank you all for continuing to read my story!! ^-^

**Author's Note:**

> This is an ongoing fic so I will try my best to continue writing. If you like it so far please comment, or if you have feedback please comment as well :3


End file.
